Lunacy Fringe
by Crossbows-and-moonshine
Summary: Zoey gets saved by Rick and Daryl from the hands of her captors. She needs to learn to deal with her trauma, all while finding herself depending on one of the men that saved her a little too much. Daryl/OC. Read author note.
1. Chapter 1

_**Edited Author note; I wrote the bit below when I started this. This fic was actually the first Daryl multi chap fic I started to write, but by chapter 10 I got new ideas and bounced around. I figured I'd come back to it now and try to finish it off. So this one was started way before Flames.**_

**So this started as a one shot Daryl x reader I wrote years ago. I posted it on my tumblr where I took Daryl requests and on Ao3.**

**If you're new around here, hi! :') This will be canon divergent, those of you who have read my other things before know that I haaaaate to just rewrite series or films, it bores me to read and to write. So yes, as usual this will be canon divergent. It's set before the whole Negan thing. It's edited so if any of you have me on tumblr or Ao3, this first chapter which is the one shot is a little different, please don't skip it, even if you've read the original. I altered quite a bit to fit the story and my new OC.**

**This is a dark story, mainly at the start, and it will have various triggers; Rape, abuse, self harm, suicidal thoughts.**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing but my OC's and original ideas. This isn't a Walking dead fanfic, it's a Daryl fanfic, and as I said, canon divergent. So some things might happen from the show in different orders etc just to fit whatever I'm doing, but the story is mainly about Daryl and my OC.**

Communicating and trading with other groups was vital now for survival. The different groups didn't always see eye to eye, but it was business and it was just the way the world was now. Rick had been introduced to a new group via Hilltop and the leader Frank had asked them to come for an 'introductory dinner' to get to know them. They couldn't all leave Alexandria for safety reasons so Rick decided he was taking Daryl. His brother in arms, his right hand and the one he knew without a shadow of a doubt he could trust. Daryl was just as perceptive as he was, he could read people well and Rick wanted to get a feel of this new group. To see if they would be trouble or not.

When they arrived, it shocked them to find the camp seemed to be all men. They were loud and obnoxious and the Alexandrians instantly didn't like them, but business was business so they'd suck it up to help their group. The two men studied each person they met carefully. Despite the fact this was for trading, they never knew what would happen and they always wanted to be prepared. Daryl was pretty astute at reading people, and these people seemed off to him. There was something he didn't like, like his sixth sense was tingling and telling him something wasn't quite right. It put him on edge, something Rick picked up on.

They were gathered at a large table in the dining hall when they first saw her. She stuck out like a sore thumb. Not just because she was the only woman in the entire group, but she was covered in bruises. Clearly visible in the tattered short dress she was wearing. The marks stood out in stark contrast to her pale skin, the skin mottled and bruised in blooms of purple and yellow. Some were old but some were very very new. She was bringing the food in and one of the other men smacked her ass so hard she dropped the tray of food. The clattering as it hit the floor seemed to bring a silence over the group as it echoed. Rick and Daryl didn't like it one bit. Tensing and sitting up a little straighter. They watched the scene unfold, but they had no idea it was about to get worse. Frank jumped up from his seat and stomped towards her terrified small frame. It was clear she rarely got to eat.

"Are you fucking stupid bitch?! Clean that shit up now!" he yelled as he grabbed her roughly and pushed her to the floor to clean up the food.

"I-I'm sorry," she choked out as her knees painfully hit the hard floor. She knew what was coming.

She hated life, recently she contemplated just ending it, maybe even in a way that would make her turn and eat these fuckers alive. Things weren't always like this. Her brother used to be in the group but last year he died, and Frank decided to make her the camp's personal slave as she was the only woman and now had no one to protect her.

She scooped the food up back on the tray and stood up, the plate was chattering against the tray as she was trembling terribly. Frank had been drinking which always made him worse and he was trying to show off to the new guys. He grabbed her by her long dark hair which made her yelp in pain. Her cheeks flaming out of sheer embarrassment and shame as he pushed her towards Rick and Daryl with a smirk. Rick looked stoic, trying to look neutral, but Daryl couldn't help the glare he was giving as his nostrils flared, not being able to hide the fact he wanted to gut this motherfucker and hang him with his own entrails for treating her that way. The girl was small next to the large man, it was hardly a fair fight, she had tears trailing down her face as her chest heaved, trying to contain herself. She hated crying in front of Frank and his men.

"What should we do with this bitch?" he slurred slightly, thinking that Rick and Daryl were just like him and his men. Like this was a normal thing to do with someone. Her eyes stayed on the floor, not daring to look at anyone. Daryl was staring at her, willing her to look up and meet his eyes, but she never did.

"Let 'er go," Daryl growled and he bristled in his seat as his glare turned back to Frank. Rick and Daryl had watched in horror at how she was treated. In Daryl's mind, there was nothing worse than a woman and child beater. Frank just laughed at him, mocking him.

"Look fellas, we have a couple of pussies here. Thinks we ain't treating the lady right," he smirked as he looked around the room at the other men who seemed to enjoy the humiliation of the girl. He let go of her hair and smacked her in the face with a sickening force, knocking her off her feet. Daryl went to pounce on him but Rick grabbed his arm and looked at him. They could often communicate through looks rather than words and Daryl knew exactly what Rick was trying to say; _Not yet brother_.

Daryl was fighting with every fiber of his being, he wanted to knock Frank on his ass and get her out of there but he knew it would cause more trouble jumping in head first, he needed a plan, he needed to talk to Rick. There was a storm brewing inside of the fierce man, a deep need to protect the poor girl from more harm. He'd failed a lot of people in his life, but he wasn't about to just leave this place, leave the girl, just to get abused this way. He almost felt like it was his shot at redemption, to help her and make up for at least some of the shit he had done.

"I think we've all just had a little too much to drink, why don't you show us our room for the night?" Rick asked politely, plastering on a fake grin for Frank's expense. He knew he had to be diplomatic about this, his years of being a sheriff coming into play.

"Alright then! Zoey, show them the room, get them settled in!" he barked at her. She scrambled up off the floor and walked passed the new men with red cheeks.

"She's in the next room if you need anything, if you catch my drift," Frank grinned wickedly at the men before he wandered off back to sit down. Daryl's chest was heaving as he tried to keep his composure, Rick's hand on his shoulder tight as if it was grounding him from just losing it on the man. They gladly stood up and followed after the poor girl.

She was avoiding looking at them at all costs. Something inside Daryl was pulling him to her. It wasn't just the fact it wasn't right how she was treated, it was more. He had an animal instinct to protect her. Get her away from these assholes, but even keep her by his side at Alexandria. He wanted her all to himself, and he didn't quite understand why. He'd never felt anything like this before. It was a primal need inside of him that wouldn't settle.

He hated how skittish she was, flinching at the slightest noise, never looking at them in the eye. She led them to a room and showed them inside. She still wouldn't look at them despite Daryl's eyes burning holes into her skin. He really wanted her to look at him, to see he wanted to help her. She didn't need to be scared of him. She started to make her way to the door and gasped as Rick grabbed her wrist on the way out. He let go as if he burnt her and looked at her apologetically for scaring her.

"I just wanted to thank you. I'm Rick and this is Daryl," he explained softly, in a soothing manner like he was talking to a frightened child. She just nodded at him, not meeting his eyes as her gaze stayed on the floor below her.

"How d'ya end up with these pricks?" Daryl asked with a frown, not able to contain himself any longer. She shifted her weight anxiously. She just wanted to retreat into the safety of her own small room, hide and hope she never had to emerge.

"I…um…m-my brother... d-died last year. So Frank… u-utilised me," she stammered nervously, still not looking them in the eye and anxiously wringing her hands. For all she knew they were just like all the other men that came from other places. The men that Frank would send into her room and let them do as they pleased with her.

"That assholes been usin' ya and treatin' ya like shit for a whole fuckin' year?" Daryl seethed, he was struggling to keep a lid on his temper. This whole thing was wrong and when he couldn't deal with his emotions or understand them, it only fuelled the anger in his veins. Rick put a reassuring hand on his shoulder to try to reign him back in.

"Why the fuck ain't ya try to escape girl?" he asked harshly. He didn't mean to direct his anger at her but it was too much to deal with. The thought of what she'd been through for that long made his blood boil. The two men could only imagine what they had done to her. Rick wanted her out of here as much as Daryl, he was just much better at reigning himself in and dealing with things. Rick looked at Daryl, he reminded him of the angry redneck he had met all those years ago, when Merle was left on the roof.

She clenched her jaw as she felt the shame and anger sweep through her entire body at his accusing words. She snapped, feeling like he was blaming her for what she was going through. In the heat of the moment she lifted her dress up revealing the brand she was left with, her eyes burning with tears.

"Next time they'll kill me," she spat through her tears. Rick and Daryl looked on horrified. There on her stomach was the name 'Frank' carved into her skin in large letters. The scars jagged and deep, the skin flamed red on her usually alabaster skin. Forever branded by that monster as a reminder of who owned her. She let go of the fabric, letting it fall down and cover her once more. A vacant look clouded her eyes, something that Rick didn't fail to notice. He knew that look from people with trauma he had dealt with before. A way of coping.

"Ya should come back with us," Daryl said after a tense moment of silence, his voice a lot softer than before. He felt the guilt inside of him swell from directing his anger at her. The image of the savage brand didn't seem to want to dislodge itself from his brain. He had his own brutal scars, but he felt they paled in comparison to what he'd just witnessed.

She scoffed darkly, knowing Frank had his hooks into her and he had no intention of letting her go. She would die in here, and she hoped it was sooner rather than later. She shook her head and left the room quickly. She had no hope of getting out of here alive, she'd resigned herself to that fact and she was just working up the courage to take her own life to be free of these monsters.

Back in the room Daryl was pacing and biting his thumb while Rick sat on his bed.

"We gotta do somethin' Rick, I ain't leavin' 'er with these pricks, ain't right," he scowled anxiously.

"I know, we need to get her out of here. I was thinking, we leave tonight. Take her and go, it's dark so we can try to get her in the car without being seen. They're outnumbered where our groups concerned, so if they try to bring a fight to us, they'll lose," Rick explained. Daryl nodded his head and they started to hash out the details of the plan.

Later that night she was startled awake by someone coming into her room, it was dark but she could make out the dark figure coming across the room. She scrambled up to the wall on the pile of blankets on the floor where she slept and pushed herself into the corner of the room, fear pulsing through her veins. If it was Frank or one of his men it would only end one way.

"Hey, s'alright, s'just me," a familiar southern drawl cut through the air. Her eyes finally adjusted as Daryl crouched on the floor holding his hand out to her hesitantly, like he was afraid she would just bolt like a skittish animal. Her reaction of him coming into her room only made his heart ache, confirming the thoughts that he and Rick had shared about what these men had been doing to her.

"We're gon' get ya outta here," he explained softly. She sat still for a moment before her eyes actually met his for the first time. She looked confused and scared. Daryl fought the urge to look away from her piercing gaze, the intensity was making him feel weird. But he didn't, he kept his eyes on her, determined to make her see he was serious and she had no reason to be scared of him.

She grabbed his hand carefully and allowed him to help her off the floor. She took a deep inhale as she squeezed his hand tightly. A simple gesture but it made Daryl's heart flutter a little. She refused to let it go as she just stood there in front of him with her eyes closed, like she was taking comfort and strength from him by holding his hand. He watched her carefully and gently squeezed it back. It felt natural to him, being the one to comfort her. He wanted to be the only one to comfort her. He wasn't one for touching, even holding someone's hand. But this girl he had just met, this broken girl needed him. And it awoke something inside of him he didn't even realise was there.

"Thank you," she whispered through tears as she clutched hold of his hand. She felt a strange comfort in being so close to him despite all she had been through. His scent was soothing to her and she didn't want to let him go.

"Ain't nothin'. Ya gon' be safe with us," _with me, _he added on the end in his head as he soaked in their close proximity. He was enjoying it a lot, much to his surprise. He found himself wanting to hold her hand more. It was as though he was getting as much comfort from her as she was from him. A need for physical contact he didn't know he had and had always denied from others.

After she got herself together and let go of his hand, much to his dismay. Daryl helped her pack the few clothes she had while briefing her on the plan, then she followed him outside. Daryl and Rick were fast and vigilant, making sure no one saw her as they got her in the car. She couldn't believe it as they left and started on their way to Alexandria. She sat staring out the window in mild shock. Was she really free? Was she really safe? Before she knew it, she was crying, she was happy, she hadn't felt like this in years. Daryl spun around from the passenger seat with a worried look on his face as he looked at her.

"S'wrong?" he asked concerned. She gave him a watery smile and wiped her tears.

"I'm free," was all she managed to choke out. Daryl smiled at her and shared a look with Rick. They felt good about saving her. Daryl had a deep sense of pride, and he knew he was going to have her stick by his side once they got home. He wanted to keep her safe. When she reached Alexandria she was impressed, it was much nicer than with those assholes. It was still dark when she got there but from what she could see, it was perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title is once again inspired by a song. Lunacy Fringe - The Used.**

_**Do, Do you, Do you know? **_

_**Do you know how long I've waited? **_

_**To look up from below, **_

_**Just to find someone like you? **_

_**And will your love like burn me, baby? **_

_**Burn a hole right through my heart **_

_**I think I might just trust you, maybe **_

_**But I'm not sure **_

_**I'm not sure I want to know**_

_**I'm so far gone now I been running on empty **_

_**I'm so far gone now **_

_**Do you want to take me on?**_

When they got there Rick suggested she stay with Daryl. His house was at the end of the street, out of the way from everyone. Rick had spoken to those closest to them, using his knowledge on the subject from his life before this. He explained she had been through a lot of trauma and she would need some time. Daryl was happy with this plan because he wanted her close to keep an eye on her. He felt a weird sort of responsibility for her since he'd laid his eyes on her, like he was the one who needed to keep her safe.

Zoey stood on Ricks porch as the others were inside talking about her. She tugged on the sleeve of the jacket Daryl had given her to wear when she got cold on the way. Her eyes flit anxiously around the place. It seemed so strange, it looked untouched from the horrors of the world outside. But there were people, so many people. Even at this late hour, once people found out they brought someone back, they were all looking and being nosey, it made her nervous. Her old group was once good. Full of kind people and they worked well. Her brother was second in command and she was well looked after. But after he died of a heart attack, everything went to hell. People weren't to be trusted anymore in her mind.

She exhaled sharply as she let the memories invade her mind, of the hell she had endured. She didn't want to be here, she didn't want to be anywhere. People scared her now, she couldn't trust anyone. Not when she had been turned on by her own group who she once considered her family. She'd been so focused on the fact she was out of Franks clutches that she didn't stop to think about how she would react to another group, people she didn't know. The fear was crippling, she could feel it clawing its way out of her chest.

She jumped when she heard the door open behind her, her head whipping around. She relaxed a tiny amount seeing it was Daryl. Despite her fears of people, Daryl had saved her. So had Rick, but out of the two, Daryl seemed to soothe her for some reason. She furrowed her brows as she looked back out at Alexandria. She didn't know why he seemed to calm her.

She could feel her brain shutting down on her, the trauma of everything coming to the surface. Her mind was plagued with everything and she didn't know her ass from her elbow.

Daryl heaved a sigh as he looked at her. She was petite and she was trembling like crazy. He chewed his lower lip a little as he walked over, standing next to her.

"Ya alright?" he asked gruffly, venturing a glance her way from the side. She looked so lost and scared. He saw how her eyes scanned the area like she expected something to pop out and get her.

"Hey, yer safe here girl, don't need to worry," he said softly, trying to soothe her. He'd never been the type of person to comfort another, but he had a strong need to look after her. He didn't understand what he was doing, it just came naturally to him with her. She looked up at him with her big eyes, leaving him feeling breathless. There was no doubt she was a beautiful girl, but he could see the brokenness in her eyes, it haunted him and he just wanted to take it away for her. She didn't speak for a while, just looking at him. Eventually, he had to tear his gaze away from her intense look. It was making him feel strange, the hairs on the back of his neck prickling up.

"Ya'll be stayin' wi' me, my house is outta the way. Shouldn't have no one botherin' ya," he spoke gruffly. She nodded and looked away, feeling relieved she was to stay with him. He was the only one she felt any sort of comfort with.

"Thank you," she whispered as she looked off. He didn't know why but he felt a small surge of anger for her thanks. He was just being a good person, he didn't want her thanks. He just grunted and started trudging off down the steps, leaving her watching him forlornly.

"Ya comin' girl or what?" he called after her, glancing at her briefly. She nodded as she trotted off after him like a loyal puppy. She walked by his side, jumping at every little noise she heard. Daryl stole glances at her when he could. She was so skittish, like a wild animal being hunted. He hated that she felt this way.

When they got to his house he walked in, sitting down on the couch as he took off his boots. He watched her intently as she wandered around curiously. It was strange to her, to see such a home in these days. Not ransacked or full of the dead. She stopped walking around and just stood there, Daryl watching her, his jacket swallowing her tiny frame whole. She looked good in his jacket though. _The fuck, where did that come from?_

She was wringing her hands nervously in front of her and Daryl sighed a little.

"Sit down," he didn't mean it to sound like he was barking an order, even though it did, and he cringed when she glanced at him nervously before moving to sit next to him. The silence was thick and it was making his skin crawl. He had the overwhelming urge to take her in his arms and tell her everything would be fine, that she was safe with him. But he pushed it to the back of his mind, instead just looking at her every now and then.

"I'll show ya yer room," he huffed, having enough of the silence as he stood up. She again followed him obediently. Her room was nice, plain and simple. A bed and a set of drawers. It was much better than sleeping on the floor like she was used to.

"Get some rest," that was all he said before he left her alone, leaving her with a sense of dread as soon as he vanished from her line of sight.

She rummaged through the drawers, pleased to find clothes. They were slightly big since she was so underweight but she chose some sweats and a long sleeve top to sleep in. She got in bed, it was comfy, her muscles weren't used to such a luxury. She drifted off into a peaceful sleep, reminding herself that Daryl was in the next room. _I'm safe. He said I'm safe._

She woke with a start, sitting bolt upright in bed as she panted, her dreams running through her mind like poison. It was still late, the moonlight shining through the window. Before her brain registered what she was doing, she was up and out of her room. She opened Daryl's door quietly, seeing him asleep and snoring a little in bed. She nibbled her lip, she wanted to wake him, she wanted to be next to him, to feel safe, but she didn't want to make him mad. She moved and sat on the floor next to the bed, curling up without a blanket. She was used to this, this was how she slept back in her old group. She felt comfort hearing Daryl's breathing and occasional snore, it was as close as she could get to him. She listened to him and went back into a peaceful sleep. This time with no nightmares.

The sun shone brightly through the windows and Daryl groaned a little, stretching in bed. It was early, he always woke early, it was just ingrained in him now. He rolled onto his side with a yawn and stopped dead when he saw Zoey lay on the floor asleep. He frowned as he sat up, confused with why the fuck she was sleeping there with no cover like a damn dog. Although the anger was misplaced, it was still there, and he couldn't help but nudge her, maybe a little too hard with his foot.

"The fuck ya doin' girl? Get the hell up!" he frowned gruffly. Panic surged through her body as she sat up quickly, looking at him terrified. The look felt like a stab to the heart, she was scared of him. The one person she could feel safe with and he fucked it up. He looked almost pained as he heaved a sigh.

"Fuck, m'sorry...I just…" he wiped a hand over his face and watched her relax a little, sensing he wasn't going to hurt her. He lowered his head, looking at her through his hair as he chewed his thumb.

"Why ya sleep on the floor? Should have woke me," he frowned at her, shaking his head. She averted his eyes and toyed with her hands.

"Nightmare," she stated meekly, making Daryl feel like even more of an ass for shouting at her.

"Ya should have woke me girl, don't want ya sleepin' on the floor like a fuckin' stray," he huffed as he looked away. He wasn't quite sure what he would have done if she woke him, would he have let her in his bed? He glanced at her again, seeing how she avoided his gaze and toyed with her hands nervously.

"Didn't want to make you mad," her voice was so quiet, he felt like he might have imagined it. But when the words hit his ears, he felt his heart aching. He didn't even think as he reached out, taking her chin in his hand to make her look at him. She jumped at the contact and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Wouldn't be mad at ya. Just...wake me next time," he said, his voice low and a furrowed brow. He could see her confusion written all over her face as she looked at him and then looked away. Looking somewhat like a scolded child as her cheeks flushed pink. He let her chin go and sat up looking down at her intently, unable to tear his eyes away from her and her pretty pink cheeks.

"Sorry," she mumbled softly, chewing her lower lip a little. Daryl rolled his eyes, trying to suppress his irritation. He knew she had been through a lot. This was all strange to her now, having someone that actually wanted to help her. But he was mad. He was mad at the fuckers that did this to her and made her so messed up.

"Ain't got to be sorry girl, alright? Ya fine. Stop worryin'," he spoke gruffly, getting up and starting to get his clothes. She stayed rooted in her space on the floor, eyeing him carefully. When he felt eyes on him, he looked over his shoulder at her, their eyes locking for a brief moment. He wasn't quite sure what the pull to her was, but it was there nonetheless. She blinked up at him before giving him the smallest briefest smile, one that nearly knocked the archer on his ass. He hadn't expected it, but he found himself half smiling back at her too before he turned away. A surge of pride swelling in his chest at the small gesture, showing him she still trusted him.

"Get dressed and come down for breakfast," he left without another word, he needed to get out of that room. The more time he spent around her, the more time he debated holding her, stroking her hair, all the shit that Daryl fucking Dixon did not do. Damn girl was making him soft.

Zoey dressed herself in some jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt, not bothering to look at herself in the mirror. She couldn't face that just yet. It wasn't until she reached the bottom step that she heard voices. Suddenly the people in the room who were talking to Daryl turned to look at her. She stood there wide-eyed, her body starting to tremble as she glared at the floor, colour draining from her face. Rick, Michonne, Carol, Glenn, Maggie and Denise all looked at her, Rick giving her a sympathetic look. He had briefed the others on what she had been through so they knew to tread lightly, and he requested Denise here knowing she used to deal with this kind of stuff before the turn. He wanted her to observe her, see if she could help.

When Daryl looked over, he noticed how her body shook, how short and quick her breaths were coming. He didn't even think twice before walking over, standing in front of her as the others looked on curiously.

"Hey, look at me," he ordered gruffly, yet there was a soft look in his eye at the hushed tone. She shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut, the terror building inside of her by the second. She didn't want to be here, she wasn't safe. People weren't safe. He took her chin much like he did upstairs and he made her look at him, her bright blue eyes flickering open and settling on the man before her. His mouth quirked up ever so slightly, pleased she had responded to him.

"Breathe for me Zoey, nice and slow," he whispered, trying to keep this private for her. But the others heard him anyway, casting curious glances at each other. Rick couldn't suppress the slight smirk, he had noticed since they saw the girl how protective of her Daryl had been. The tough archer had a heart, who knew? After being with Daryl for so long, seeing how distant he was and how he pulled away, the others were intrigued by the interaction. When usually any interaction outside of their tight-knit group was like pulling teeth from him.

Zoey listened to his words, breathing slow and deep, making him nod.

"Atta girl, in and out," he soothed, pleased she listened. He did it with her, showing her how to breathe to calm herself down. He noticed she started to relax just slightly.

"Alright, I know it's scary as shit, and I get it, but these people, they're good people. Ain't gon' hurt ya. I'll make sure of that," his voice was still low but his words were firm. He frowned a little when she cast her worried expression at him. He really just wanted to take all of her worries away. That and also skin Frank alive for making her this way.

"Think ya can do it?" he asked carefully, looking at her hopefully. His hope dwindled a little when her breathing picked up again and she closed her eyes. He was about to tell the others to leave, but she opened her eyes again, nodding at him even though she looked more than unsure.

He didn't want to push her, but he felt like if she got used to people, it would be easier for her. And he wanted her to get to know his post-apocalyptic family. Her eyes started to flit around again and he took her hand in his. A simple gesture but it was one the others had never witnessed before. He tugged her into the living room and she practically hid behind him. He gave the others a look, a warning almost not to push her too far. Daryl sat on the couch and pulled her hand to make her sit next to him before releasing her hand. She sat so close their arms were touching, and Carol raised an amused eyebrow at Maggie.

"Hey there Zoey, you remember me?" Rick asked soothingly, keeping his voice low and pleasant for her. She glanced timidly at him before averting her eyes, nodding as she picked at her nails. Rick smiled a little and tilted his head to look at her.

"You'll be safe here, you don't have to worry about that. We just need to ask you a few questions," he stated calmly. Daryl's eyes snapped up to Ricks, a scowl forming on his face.

"Thought we agreed to wait 'fore we asked the damn questions?" he huffed at him. Rick looked at him almost shocked by his harsh words and raised a brow at him, looking somewhat amused which only served to further irritate Daryl.

"We did, but the people here are worried Daryl, they don't know her. We need to ask the questions to make sure she can stay," Ricks words made Daryl bristle, his eyes turning hard as he glared his brother down. The others could sense the change in the energy and looked on not knowing what to do.

"She's fuckin' stayin' no matter what the others say. Ya saw her Rick, ya saw what they fuckin' did to her! She's been here a day and ya'll want to go fuckin' proddin' at her!" he yelled, not meaning to get so worked up, but he was a Dixon after all. Rick sat back with a sigh as he looked at Daryl unimpressed. He glanced at the meek girl next to him, keeping her head down as her hands trembled in her lap. He felt a pang of sympathy when he looked at her, Daryl wasn't wrong. He had seen what they'd done to her, and he could see by the state of her she was frightened. He didn't want her to be scared here.

"Look, fine, I'll give her one more day. But Daryl she's not the only person in the damn community, people talk," he stated as he levelled his gaze on Daryl who was still glaring bloody murder at him.

"Then let 'em fuckin' talk," he growled angrily.

Rick and Daryl glared at each other for a moment, the others watching on feeling helpless at the deadlock and not wanting to get involved. It was a tense situation since Daryl seemed incredibly emotionally invested in the girl. They all shot curious glances to the quiet girl next to him.

Zoey sat there, the exchange of words swirling through her brain. She felt like she was already causing trouble here. If people didn't want her here, they'd hurt her. She could hear Frank laughing inside of her head. She reached a shaky hand out and tugged on Daryl's vest. As soon as she did, his head snapped to look at her, as if he hadn't been locked in a staring contest with Rick to begin with.

"S'wrong?" he asked quietly, the others were taken aback by how gentle his low words came out as he looked at her genuinely concerned. She glanced around the room at the eyes burning into them both, looking down and leaning next to his ear. He could feel her warm breath tickle his ear and he suppressed a shiver at the feeling.

"I'll do it," she whispered quietly, so only he could hear her. He moved back, only slightly to look at her concerned, their faces so close it caused a few raised eyebrows from their audience. Daryl didn't even seem to notice the others looking or how close the pair seemed to be. They were sure if he did he would run a damn mile at the situation.

"Ya don't have to," he replied, shaking his head as he looked at her through his obscured view of his hair. She looked down at her hands, trying to take strength from the man in front of her.

"Don't want to be trouble," she whispered. The words made his insides twist up all kinds of something awful and he recoiled like he had been physically struck by her. He levelled his eyes with her, his gaze fiery.

"Listen to me right now, ya ain't any damn trouble and I don't want to hear those words leave ya mouth again. Got it?" he frowned, his tone sharp and harsh yet his eyes were soft. Her words had him so worked up that he hadn't been as quiet as he meant to be and the others watched on intrigued by the whole thing. She nodded and looked up at him, glancing to Rick briefly and Daryl knew she wanted to answer the questions anyway.

"Alright fine, she'll answer the damn questions," he huffed and waved his hand dismissively, clearly not happy with the events unfolding. He sat forward as he anxiously chewed his thumb, his head down letting his hair create a barrier.

Rick looked at Zoey, trying to not look amused by how Daryl was acting or the fact he had heard his words. She couldn't look him in the eye and kept fidgeting.

"How many walkers have you killed?" he asked, straight to the point. He kept his voice soft and calming though. Daryl couldn't help but notice her squirming a little, she was clearly uncomfortable with the whole thing and he hated that she felt she had to prove herself. He kept glancing at her and then looking away as he worried his thumb.

"Uh...I...a-a-lot," she stammered, nerves wreaking havoc inside of her. Rick nodded, it wasn't like he expected a number from her, no one remembered just how many they killed.

"How many people?" he asked. Daryl wasn't the only one this time to notice her body tense at the question. She stilled completely and glared at her hands so hard the others thought they might fall off. Rick was patient with her, knowing she was traumatised and would need time to answer him. Pushing her would just upset her. It felt like a lifetime of silence before she answered, and Daryl's eyes had been glued to her the whole time, suppressing the urge to take her hand or just fucking hug her.

"T-Two," she replied meekly as she started wringing her trembling hands. She was feeling overwhelmed, she didn't know what to expect when Rick had questions for her but it wasn't this. She could feel the panic bubble inside of her chest feeling like it was about to burst. The others weren't surprised by her answer, it was doubtful someone hadn't killed at least one person in this life, but it was the next question that meant the most, to see if it was justified.

"Why?" that one word seemed to be the straw that broke the camel's back. She started shaking her head violently as she smushed herself into the corner of the couch, hugging her knees tightly.

"No, no, no. I-I can't…" she whispered frantically as she started tugging her hair harshly. Daryl's eyes widened, much like the others did and he grabbed her wrists tightly, dragging them away from her hair.

"Hey girl! Stop it!" he barked, not meaning to sound so harsh but he was panicking himself that she would hurt herself. She gave him the most heartbreaking look, full of fear and sadness, and that was it.

"Ya happy now Rick?! Get the hell out!" he yelled as he stood up, his nostrils flaring and his chest heaving. The others looked on in shock at his outburst, but Rick had the decency to look guilty as he glanced at Zoey. He had not intended on upsetting her this way, he shouldn't have pushed her.

"Look Daryl, I'm sorry. But you gotta understand, it ain't just us here, the rest of the people, they're scared. They need to know the person we brought in is safe to be around," he tried to reason as he too stood up, his hands up like he was surrendering. Daryl growled deep in his throat and took all of his restraint not to pounce on the man he considered his brother.

"Look at her man! Look me in the fuckin' eye and tell me if she hurt someone that they ain't deserve it!" he shouted as his arm swung around to point at the small girl hiding behind her knees.

"Daryl-" Rick started, wanting to calm him down.

"Get the hell out! Now!" he roared, such ferocity coming off him in waves that Denise almost fell off her chair as she scrambled to stand up. Rick heaved a sigh, shaking his head as he shot the girl an apologetic look, not that she caught it since she was a trembling mess curled up.

"I'm sorry," he said calmly, levelling his gaze on Daryl before he left.

Daryl knew Rick didn't do it on purpose, but it didn't matter. In that moment he was just so mad that people were poking and prodding at her when she was already so fragile. As the others looked at him curiously and filed out the house, Denise hung back at the door pacing nervously with a piece of paper in her hand. Daryl narrowed his eyes at her and sighed.

"What?" he asked harshly, halting her steps as she glanced at him and licked her lower lip nervously.

"Okay...Uh...I wanted to give you this. After Rick spoke to me I figured she might have some kind of PTSD, so I put together some info that might help you, some things you can do to calm her down. When she's settled, maybe she could come to me, this was my speciality before...all of this," she rambled, barely breathing as she got the words out. Daryl relaxed a little, taking the paper and casting his eyes on it curiously. He nibbled his lower lip before looking at the doctor again, now visibly calmer than a few moments ago.

"Thanks," he rasped with a nod, Denise gave him a smile and then left, wanting to leave him to it and get out of the vicinity of Daryl's rage before he flipped again.

Daryl wiped a hand over his face with a weary sigh, stuffing the paper in his back pocket as he walked back over to the couch. He sat next to her and contemplated how to proceed.

"They've gone now, just us," he said soothingly, his voice low and gravelly. She sniffled and peaked over her arms like she didn't believe him, her eyes darting around the room looking for people. His mouth almost quirked into a smile at the sight of her. Her eyes settled back on him and he noticed her cheeks flush. She was so embarrassed by how she reacted and she couldn't even look at him now. It was like he could feel the shame radiating off her. He fucking hated it. He reached out and stroked the side of her head affectionately without even realising what he was doing.

"Hey, it's fine Zoey. It's fine," he lowered his head trying to catch her eyes and after a moment he managed to be successful.

They just stared at each other for a moment. It was like they didn't need words and he felt a pleasant warm feeling swell in his chest when he felt her lean into his touch. They stayed like that for a while, his hand buried into her hair as his fingers massaged her scalp. Her eyes were shut and he was sure he could practically hear her purring as he watched her carefully. He really couldn't explain what it was in her that brought this side out of him. That had him fiercely protecting her from those he considered his family, that had him touching her and soothing her in a way he'd never done to anyone before. But what he did know was that he would fucking protect her with his life. She for some reason seemed to need him, to calm in his presence whilst everyone else made her freak out. He wasn't quite sure why, it confused him, but at the same time it gave him a sense of purpose and pride. He would make sure she was safe, he wanted to nurse her back to health and make sure she was fine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Let me know guys if you're enjoying this so far!**

It had been a few days since Zoey had come to Alexandria. After the whole ordeal with Rick, Daryl was reluctant to let anyone inside the house, but sometimes it seemed unavoidable. Rick had come by and said sorry. He felt bad for how upset he had made the poor girl, and Daryl seemed pleased about the apology. He wasn't mad at Rick anymore, he knew deep down Rick wasn't intentionally hurting her. But now Rick knew the boundaries and also that the girl would be loyally protected by Daryl.

Since the others witnessed the exchange between them, whispers grew amongst the community, ones that Daryl was unaware of since he had not left her side. Now people were even more curious about the girl that had seemed to enrapture the steely hunter instantly. She seemed to get used to Rick, he made sure to turn up multiple times a day. Daryl didn't like it at first, but he knew she had to get used to people and Rick was most definitely one of them being the leader there. He wouldn't leave her side though, sitting right next to her whenever Rick was there, chewing his thumb and glaring all over like a surly teenager, it amused Rick quite a bit to see Daryl like this.

The men had watched her go from strength to strength physically, which was good. Putting on weight already and having more energy. But what worried them was how her mental health seemed to deteriorate before their very eyes. Her nights were riddled with nightmares, and despite Daryl telling her to wake him, he still found her asleep on his floor when he woke much to his dismay. Only now he didn't respond with anger like the first night, the only time she had ever looked at him with such fear that he thought he may as well have shot himself in the damn heart with one of his bolts. He wouldn't be the reason that look was on her face ever again, despite how fleeting it was. Instead he would watch her for a little bit, seeing how peaceful she looked when she slept in his room. He wasn't quite sure what it was about being near him seemed to quell her nightmares, but if that's what she needed, he would just have to grit his teeth and bare it. Even if he didn't like seeing her curled up like a fucking dog on the floor. He'd taken to leaving a pillow and blanket on the floor for her, something that she was grateful for. He hadn't mentioned her sleeping on the floor again. He acted like it was normal, nothing to talk about, even though inside he was desperate to bring it up. He didn't know how though, what was he supposed to do? Ask her into his bed? No, it was easier to just ignore the feeling in his gut and just let her do what she was comfortable with.

She had retreated into herself a lot more, and any time someone other than Rick or Daryl came into the house, she would either go completely vacant or freak the fuck out. Rick knew she needed time, needed to be rehabilitated after all she had been through. She seemed to take to Carol a little. She didn't talk to anyone other than Rick or Daryl, but with Rick it was just one word replies or nods of her head, but she was at ease with him now.

She didn't speak to Carol but she wasn't a shaking mess around her. Carol took a liking to the young girl, a kind of link between them through things they had suffered. She had told Zoey about things she had gone through, and although the girl didn't reply, she listened intently. Daryl on the other hand, she was more open to. She wouldn't talk much but it was more than with anyone else. She seemed at complete ease with him and she seemed to follow him anywhere in the house he went.

He hadn't left in the days she had been there. Her attachment had not gone unnoticed. Rick and Carol had seen how she followed him, sought him out. It was like she needed him. Daryl had also noticed, but he didn't think much of it. He wanted to look after her anyway so it made it easier.

He had a strange sense of pride, boosting his ego that out of him and Rick, she had latched onto him. He had always compared himself to Rick, the good guy, the one everyone looked up to. Carol often told Daryl he was just as good but he never believed it. And now there was a girl who didn't trust anyone, yet she seemed to trust him. Even after all she'd been through at the hands of men, she took a liking to the gruff redneck. And honestly, he'd taken a liking to her too. She brought out his protective side, a need to keep her safe that even he couldn't explain. He didn't know why he felt that way but he pushed it out of his mind.

Carol wasn't sure what to think of the situation. She liked the girl, but she was clearly suffering with some mental issues after what she had been through. It was natural for her to attach to someone and she was happy it was Daryl, knowing he would do what he could to keep her safe. But it came as a shock to her and everyone else how at ease Daryl seemed to be in that position. Never one to talk to people or get close, she had seen him caring for her like she had been with him from the start, like he had known her forever. How when she started to panic he would sit with her, tell her to breathe slow and calm her down. How when someone came to the house with some food for her and made her freak out completely, it had lit a rage in Daryl, causing him to shout at the poor person until they left. Then he sat with her and tried to calm her with soothing words.

The list Denise had given him was well worn in his pocket. He had read it over and over, wanting to help her as much as he could in order to keep her calm and safe. He had studied it so intently, he didn't even need to look at it anymore, and he could soothe her easily like it was natural for him to do so. Daryl always tried kept some distance between them. Any touches were light and brief and were shockingly always initiated by him, but Carol could see the closeness, the bond that seemed to form from nowhere. She was a little worried with where it would go and if it was healthy considering the circumstances. She didn't want to see either of them getting hurt.

Zoey sat on the couch with a blanket wrapped around her, she was nibbling her lower lip as she was reading a book Carol had given her. Daryl was in the kitchen, she felt his presence and it was soothing to her, but he wasn't next to her which set her slightly on edge and made her glance into the kitchen every few moments. Daryl came in and plonked down beside her with a sigh. He'd been working up the courage all day to talk to her. He knew what he would tell her would really upset her, and he didn't want her to feel that way. He had tried to get out of it but he couldn't, Rick had told him he couldn't shirk his duties just because of the new girl, that she had to learn to be on her own. It didn't sit right with Daryl, the thought of her being alone. Alone and scared and he wouldn't be there to calm her if she went into a spin. It seemed no one else could help her when she got like that, Daryl was the only one she would respond to.

She glanced over the book at him curiously, she was used to the silence with him. He wasn't much of a talker and her mental state had her the same way. Usually it was fine, it never felt awkward, and Daryl was glad he wasn't stuck with a chatty person who forced small talk on him. But just as he was astute at reading her, she was the same to him. She could always seem to pick up on his mood. She blinked at him a little and nudged him with her foot, making him look at her. She looked at him expectantly and his heart clenched at the sight of her big blue eyes looking at him confused.

"I uh...I gotta go out for a bit, a run. Might be a few days," he stated gruffly, avoiding her eyes. He wasn't even looking at her but he could feel her starting to tremble just slightly. He glanced at her concerned and he noticed the far away look in her eyes, she was retreating into herself again and he panicked.

When she did that, sometimes he didn't know when she would come back to reality. She could sit there for hours like she was in another world or sometimes she'd talk random things that made no sense. He was terrified one day she might go inside herself and then never come back. Never come back to him.

"Hey, look at me girl," he demanded as he moved closer. He reached out and grabbed her jaw lightly, something that he seemed to do a lot whenever he needed her attention, turning her head to make her look at him. She blinked up at him like she was waking from a dream and then her brow furrowed. Worry seeping into her bones. Without him she wasn't safe, she didn't know the people here. She didn't trust them, she didn't trust that Frank wouldn't turn up to get her or cause a war in the community, or that Daryl wouldn't get hurt and never come back at all. Daryl frowned seeing her face, sadness and fear mixed up. He could read her like a book.

"Ya'll be fine 'right? I'll be back in a few days. Ricks still here and he'll come check up on ya, Carol too. Ain't no need to be scared girl," his voice was rough but his face was soft as he looked at her, trying his best to be soothing. This wasn't his kind of thing. He'd never been good at it, but despite how gruff he sounded sometimes, she always seemed to respond well to him. Her bright eyes looked at him, feeling like they were piercing his very soul, and his stomach felt weird. Like a thousand wild butterflies were fluttering against him and trying to break free.

"But...You'll be gone," her voice was so small and lost, he wasn't sure she had even spoke, and his heart felt like it had imploded in his chest, leaving nothing but a mess in its wake. He didn't want to leave her, but he had to.

Her head was swirling with emotions she didn't want and her bottom lip quivered a little. Daryl squeezed his eyes shut and heaved a sigh.

"I will, but I'll be back, as soon as I can. I promise, I'm comin' back," he said firmly, trying to ease her worries. She didn't say anything, she just nodded solemnly. After a few minutes of tense silence, Daryl glanced at her once more before getting up and getting his stuff ready. When he was done, she was still on her spot on the couch staring at nothing, looking vacant and empty. He went over and knelt in front of her, looking at her sadly.

"Gotta go now girl... ya'll be fine," there were many other words he wanted to say to her, words he shoved down as he looked at her, not even responding to what he said.

He didn't try to bring her back this time. He thought maybe if she was like this she would be fine when he was gone. He sighed deeply, standing up and reaching out to stroke her hair affectionately. Something he never usually did, affection wasn't his thing, but for some reason, it came naturally with her. So natural he didn't even notice until after he did it, and it just confused him. He left the house with a sense of dread building up in the pit of his stomach. He had to fight the urge to say fuck it and just walk right back into the house, scoop her up into his arms and never leave her side. He wasn't used to feeling anything like this. He needed to push it fucking down and just do what he was here for, pull his weight like the rest of them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Got so much shit to do, almost forgot to upload this one today loool**

Two days passed with Daryl gone, and Zoey was all over the place. Rick felt bad for the poor girl. When he'd check on her she was either distant or crying. He tried his best to soothe her but it was evident it wasn't enough, he wasn't Daryl. He'd been using the list Daryl had given him, but it didn't seem to help much.

_Rick glanced at the list in his hands, it was crumpled to hell and he didn't need to ask to know that Daryl must have used it multiple times a day._

"_I'm sure she'll be fine Daryl," Rick sighed, trying to comfort him a little as he watched Daryl gnawing on his thumb as he paced back and forth in the living room. Zoey was asleep upstairs, Daryl didn't want to wake her just yet, he was dreading telling her._

"_Ya just...make sure she eats alright? Sometimes she don't feel like it but ya gotta get her to...And...if she starts havin' a panic attack, do the breathin' exercises on the list so she don't fuckin' pass out," he grumbled, a deep scowl on his face as he was practically wearing a hole in the carpet where he paced._

"_I got it Daryl, trust me. I've dealt with people dealing with trauma before," Rick soothed, but it didn't seem to ease Daryl's worry any. Rick started to feel bad for asking Daryl to leave as he watched how concerned he was, but he needed Daryl, he couldn't have him holed up in his house forever. He hadn't expected him to care this much about leaving the poor girl. Daryl just grunted a little and wiped a hand over his face, his whole body felt like it was thrumming with anxiety and he fucking hated it._

"_She uh...She likes to read so just...make sure she's got books handy, keeps her distracted. And don't let anyone in the fuckin' house when I ain't there or she'll freak out, get upset... Don't wanna have to kick fuckin' asses as soon as I get back," he huffed with a scowl, shaking his head a little. Rick tried to suppress the smile at how he seemed an awful lot like an overprotective boyfriend._

"_I won't Daryl, I swear...You really care about her huh?" he asked cautiously, wanting to talk to him about it but knowing how defensive Daryl could get with a touchy subject. Daryl stilled, tensing slightly before grunting and looked at Rick._

"_Don't know what ya talkin' about," he scoffed as he made his way to the door, not really surprising Rick with his avoidance in talking about it. He opened the door but paused, not turning to look at RIck._

"_Just keep her fuckin' safe," he grumbled before leaving and slamming the door behind him._

Zoey would lay on the couch barely moving, she refused to eat when Carol brought her food. Carol told her stories and tried to just distract her but she was restless and scared. On the third day she decided to shower, she hadn't had one since she got there and Carol had convinced her she would feel better. After Carol left, Zoey trudged up the stairs. It felt like her body weighed a tonne, all the fear and anxiety weighing her down. She wondered where Daryl was, if he was okay, when he would return. She got undressed and looked at herself in the mirror for the first time in a very long time. Her heart shattered as she looked at the broken woman before her. But what made her sick was the flaming red word etched into her stomach. In a burst in anger, she cried out as she punched the mirror, watching as the pieces cracked and some fell away. Her hand was bloody but she didn't care, the pain was a welcome distraction from the pain inside of her heart. She turned the shower on and stood there motionless as the water hit her body. It did nothing to ease her mind as the dirt and grime left her body and swirled down the drain. She wasn't sure how long she had been in there, she had ended up sat down hugging her knees, pitiful sobs escaping her lips. She was terrified Frank would come back, she couldn't escape her memories of all that had happened to her. Every time she closed her eyes she could feel their hands on her and it made her sick.

When Daryl and Aaron pulled into Alexandria, he practically jumped out of the car before it had stopped. Aaron had noticed how tense Daryl had been the whole time, it was obvious he was worried about Zoey, and Aaron didn't blame him. He'd met her once, she was squashed into the corner of the couch like a scared abused animal as she trembled. Daryl next to her talking low and soothing to calm her, a side Aaron had never seen to the hunter. Everyone in the community was talking about the new girl and how attached Daryl seemed to be with her. It was only fueled more by those who had witnessed first hand how angry he got at unwanted visitors that had upset her.

Daryl didn't stop to see anyone else, and Aaron didn't protest when he just left and didn't help bring in the supplies, he knew he'd probably get punched if he did with how tightly wound he was.

Daryl walked into the house and stood still. The silence was eerie. It wasn't like he was expecting her to be chatting away or anything, but there was something in the air that felt off, that tingling again like he had when he met her.

"Zo?" he called out gruffly, walking in and looking around. But there was no sign of her and she didn't respond. He felt his heart rate pick up as he took the stairs two at a time.

"Zoey? Ya here?" he called out again as he glanced into the bedrooms to see her nowhere. He stopped at the bathroom and heard the shower running, knocking on the door loudly.

"Ya in there girl?" he asked with a frown, again nothing but the sound of the shower could be heard. His heart dropped, what if she was hurt? What if she had slipped or what if she had hurt herself? He panicked and slammed his hand on the door.

"Zoey! Fuckin' answer me 'fore I knock the damn door down!" he didn't mean to sound so angry but he couldn't help it, he was worried. He listened carefully and then he heard it. Ever so softly, the small sobs. He felt relief that she wasn't fucking dead but his heart ached at the sound.

"I'm comin' in girl!" he stated as he tested the handle, pleased to find it unlocked. He stopped in the doorway, feeling like he'd been winded at the sight of her. Her small tiny frame huddled naked in the bath, hugging her knees as she sobbed softly. Her whole body was trembling from the ice-cold water that was raining down on her. In the bright white light of the bathroom, he could clearly see each and every scar that littered the parts of her body that was visible to him. Burns, cuts, lashes. It filled him with rage, but the rage turned to sadness when another pitiful sob escaped her lips.

"Fuck," he muttered as he walked over to the bath, grabbing a towel on the way as he turned off the shower. He wrapped the large towel around her like a blanket and it was only then she seemed to notice he was there, her eyes lighting up at the sight of him. It made his heart clench that she would be so happy to see him. He never felt like he was worth shit, it confused him why she seemed to need him so much. He looked at her almost pained at the state of her, reaching out and sliding her soaked hair from her face.

"Shit girl, the fuck happened?" he asked quietly, noticing her bloody hand and taking it in his own, examining it. He hadn't noticed the broken mirror when he came in because he was so distracted by the broken girl in the bathtub. She avoided his eyes, her cheeks flushing with shame that she had done that, and he frowned even more. He dropped her hand and took her face, making him look at her.

"I'm here 'right? Yer safe...Fuck...I shouldn't have left, I'm fuckin' sorry girl," the guilt was starting to eat him up. He knew she wasn't ready to be alone, yet he did it anyway. And now she was hurt and sad and it made his heart bleed for some reason. She furrowed her brow as she looked at him with her large bright eyes, shaking her head a little.

"It's not your fault," she whispered meekly, her eyes so sincere Daryl felt all funny on the inside and it confused him.

"Is my fault, should never have left ya," he lamented, beating himself up as he looked away from her. Her small hand reached out and took his, making him look at her in surprise. She blinked at him a little as she just held his hand.

"Missed you," it was two simple words but her earnest look made Daryl feel like he was falling off the edge of a cliff. He looked down, unable to keep her gaze as he swallowed thickly, braving a glance at her through his hair.

"Missed ya too girl," he replied softly with a sigh. She smiled a little, something that warmed Daryl's chest as he saw it. She smiled. For him. It was weird and he wasn't sure how to feel about it.

"Alright, let's get ya outta here. Catch yer death in here," he huffed roughly as he helped her up. He was very aware of how naked she was, the towel not covering her properly, and he averted his eyes as he helped her out of the tub.

"Ya be alright to get dressed?" he asked as he looked at her through his hair again, chewing his thumb anxiously. She nodded and looked down, letting him leave as she got herself dressed. When she came back to her room Daryl was sat on the bed, still worrying his thumb as his leg bobbed up and down. He looked at her as she came in and she went and sat on the bed next to him. They were silent for a moment, Daryl wanted to reach out and touch her, soothe her. He'd missed her badly when he was away. Every single thought was about her, what she was doing, if she was okay. Was she having a nightmare? Was she having a panic attack? Would anyone be there to help her? He didn't know why he couldn't stop thinking about her.

Try as he might, he stayed still. Self-doubt creeping in and second-guessing himself.

"I don't want you to leave again," she said sadly as she just stared at the floor in front of her. Her words sent a pain through his heart, along with a large dose of guilt because he knew it was inevitable that he would have to. Even if he wanted to just lock them both away in the house, it wasn't an option. He didn't know what to say to her, he didn't want to lie but he knew the truth would hurt her. He couldn't remember the last time he worried about the weight of his words with someone.

She glanced up at him with her sad blue eyes and he had to look away. He couldn't take the weight of her gaze, it was killing him. She sighed softly as she leant her head on his shoulder. He tensed slightly before relaxing again, licking his lower lip. Usually he was the one reaching out to her, to comfort her, but twice today she seemed to have just come to him without prompting. Holding his hand in the shower and now leaning on him. Warmth spread through his chest, something he wasn't used to or even sure why it was happening. All he knew was, he liked her reaching out to him like this.

"Zoey-" he started as he glanced down at her.

"No, I know. You have to. I just...Don't want you to," she whispered as she closed her eyes. He couldn't help but think that was the most words he'd probably heard leave her mouth in one go and his lips quirked up in a little smile. It soon fell though when he remembered what state he had found her in when he got back. He sighed and moved away, turning to face her a little. She looked at him confused and if he wasn't mistaken, a little disappointed that he had moved away.

"What happened? To ya hand?" he asked with a furrowed brow, making her glance to her hand that now had small cuts on her knuckles. Her face flushed and she bit her lower lip as she refused to look at him.

"Zo, please. Fuckin' talk to me," he pleaded, not tearing his eyes away from her. He didn't want her to think he was mad at her so he took her sore hand in between his large ones, stroking it ever so softly. She ventured a glance up at him and he could see she was working up the courage to tell him so he stayed silent.

"I got mad," she admitted softly, her brow furrowing a little as she looked at their hands together. She liked the warmth, the comfort his touch brought her.

"Mad at what?" he asked curiously, his voice low and soothing. He still didn't take his eyes off her. He was finding it harder and harder not to look at her in the days she'd arrived here. She exhaled softly and licked her lower lip, a movement that seemed to draw Daryl's eyes involuntarily.

"Myself...My scars..._Frank…_" she spat the name like it was venom on her tongue and Daryl felt her tense up a little. He nodded when he put the pieces together in his mind, that she had seen her reflection and it had upset her. He honestly couldn't blame her for being upset. The man had marked her in such a way it would be impossible to ever completely forget. In a way, it was like an act of humiliation as a punishment for trying to leave him. To make sure that no matter where she was, he would always be there with her. She could never escape him.

He wasn't really sure what to say, he knew nothing he said could make her feel better and as much as he wished he could, it wasn't like he could remove every last mark the evil man had left on her beautiful body. He knew himself just what it felt like to live with scars. To have that constant reminder following him like a dark shadow in the night. To feel the shame and anger that they brought with them. He nibbled his thumb a little before sighing, standing up before he changed his mind. He took off his vest and threw it on the bed, then started unbuttoning his shirt. Her cheeks flushed furiously, not sure what was going on, but trusting him enough to know it wasn't anything she needed to be scared of. Once he was shirtless, he took a deep breath to prepare himself. He'd never voluntarily shown anyone his scars, but part of him hoped that if she could see she wasn't the only one, that he had them too, then maybe she might feel the tiniest bit better about herself. He was willing to do this. For her.

After bracing himself, he turned around so she could see his back. He was met with complete silence and his heart dropped a little. He wondered if he'd gone too far, or if she thought he was as repulsive as he felt with those damn marks on him. He suddenly tensed as he felt feather-light fingers stroking his skin, glancing over his shoulder in shock to see her stood behind him. He turned his head again, not able to look at her when he felt so vulnerable, but he let her process this the way she needed too.

Her fingers were soft and gentle as she traced the harsh bumps on his skin. She knew what those marks were, what caused them, she had some of those herself. She felt her heart ache a little and she pushed back tears that someone could do this to the man who had saved her, the man who fought so fiercely to keep her safe.

"Who?" she asked harshly, surprising Daryl by how angry she sounded. He'd never heard that tone come from the timid girl before. It made him feel all kinds of funny that she sounded somewhat protective of him.

"My old man," he replied softly, feeling shame sweep up through his entire body, making the tips of his ears go pink. He heard her take a deep breath and then he felt her arms envelop him, wrapped around his middle with her face pressed against his back. He released a breath, his heart aching dully in his chest as he brought a hand over hers. A strange feeling of acceptance and relief flowing through him. She wasn't running a mile, she wasn't repulsed. She accepted him, she was fucking hugging him and it made him almost tear up.

They stayed like that for a moment. What had started as his attempt to help and soothe her ended up being the other way around. When she eventually pulled away from him, he felt the cold emptiness swallow him whole and he couldn't fathom why this girl was making him feel all kinds of things he'd never felt. Things he'd never wanted to feel. He turned to look at her and saw her sat on the bed looking at him as she handed him his shirt back. He put it on and started buttoning it. Before he could speak, she lifted her shirt over her head, making him inhale sharply in surprise. She was wearing a black bra and she gently placed her shirt on the bed, he noticed her hands trembling slightly.

"Zoey, ya don't have-" she shushed him dismissively and shook her head, making him stay rooted to his spot on the floor. He was trying his hardest not to look at her body, as much as his instincts really fucking wanted him to. She stood up and turned around like he had, showing him only a fraction of the pain she had been through. He'd already seen most after seeing her in the shower, but to see her like this, voluntarily baring herself to him despite how fragile she was, it was a different feeling altogether.

He felt the anger sweep through him as he took in the various scars on her back, noticing they weaved around her sides too. There wasn't much of her perfect pale skin that was untouched and it lit a rage in Daryl unlike anything he had felt before. His silence unnerved her and she turned around, looking up at him with her big blue eyes looking unsure with herself. He swallowed thickly as his eyes travelled along her body, seeing even more scars until his eyes reached the one that made him feel murderous. _Frank._ He inhaled and exhaled slowly, freaking out now wouldn't make her feel any fucking better about herself, he had to shove the rage deep down. He reached a shaky hand up as if to touch her, much like she had done to him. But he faltered, unsure of himself or how she would react to something like this. Her small hand darted out and took his, reassuring him it was okay as she placed it on her stomach where she was branded for life by a man that Daryl deemed unworthy of even looking at her.

He clenched his jaw, closing his eyes, and as she watched him, she could feel the anger coming off him in waves. But she knew it wasn't directed at her, he was feeling just how she had when she saw herself in the mirror. He splayed his hand on the brand, covering it up and wishing when he would eventually remove it, that it would be gone. Despite the situation and his anger, her skin under his sent a flush of tingles down his spine, his breathing picking up slightly. His thumb slowly stroked the jagged skin as he looked at her through his hair. She gave him a weak smile, but he couldn't bring himself to return it. Not when he could feel the rage bubbling up like a boiling pot about to boil over. He was grateful though. Not only had she accepted him with no hesitation after seeing him like no one else had before, but she also trusted him so much that she was baring herself to him like this. Showing him the pain she had suffered, the darkest parts of her existence.

"I guess we're both damaged," she sighed sadly as she looked down at his hand, which still lay against her stomach. It didn't make her feel uneasy or scared, it was comforting to her. It made a warmth spread through her chest that she hadn't felt in a good number of years.

"Nah. Ain't damaged... Survivors," he corrected firmly. He levelled his gaze at her, even though she wasn't looking at him. For most of his life he felt damaged, his past and the physical reminders weighing heavy on him. But as time went on, he endured more heartbreak and loss he thought the world could throw at him. And now standing here with Zoey, those words left his mouth without him even realising that he didn't see himself as damaged anymore. Especially not when she herself was covered in more marks than he was. He didn't see her as damaged in the slightest. He saw someone who endured so much pain and torment, yet was still standing. That didn't give up, had not opted out. She was strong, and now she was here, with him, and safe. She finally met his eyes and gave him a shy smile with a nod.

"Survivors," she agreed, her smile widening a little, she liked the sound of that. He couldn't help but give her a smile back this time, seeing her face light up when she smiled, knowing he was the one to make her feel better. He reluctantly moved his hand away and stepped back just slightly and she moved to sit on the bed, pulling her top back over her head.

He wiped a hand over his face, trying to clear his head from the emotionally charged moments since he'd returned. The image of her huddled in the shower sobbing, covered in scars and a bloody hand was seared into his mind now. He would do whatever it took to make sure that didn't fucking happen again. He felt slightly drained. He couldn't remember the last time he felt such a whirlwind of emotions, especially not caused by one person alone. Half of him was trying to shove all the feelings down. What good would they do? She only wanted him around because she felt safe around him. He had a hard time believing she actually liked him, no one ever liked him. They just liked anything he could offer them. Which in his opinion was little to nothing anyway. But on the other hand, she trusted him so fiercely, got mad at the person who had hurt him, he couldn't help but almost give in to whatever the fuck he was feeling. The urge to be around her, to touch her whenever he could, to soothe her. It was overwhelming and confusing. Intoxicating almost, but he wasn't sure if he would have it any other way.

"Alright, let's go get some food. Fuckin' starved after all this emotional shit," he huffed, shooting her a small smile when he heard her snort slightly. Yeah, he would happily accept all these confusing feelings just to see her smile. _Fuckin' worth it every damn time._


	5. Chapter 5

Daryl stomped away from Rick's house with a huff, his mind reeling from the conversation he had just had. He wasn't happy at all, he was fucking livid. It had been about three days since Zoey had her breakdown in the shower, and he hadn't left her side since. Any time someone came to ask for his help with something, even something small, he refused and slammed the door in their face.

Rick was concerned. He was trying to be patient with the situation, he knew Zoey had a lot of things to work through. But as the days wore on, Rick started to feel like Zoey wasn't the one hindering her progress, it was Daryl. He wasn't quite sure what was going on between the two of them, although he couldn't deny there were feelings involved, even if the both of them were clueless to the fact. They both had their own demons, they were no doubt confused and unsure of whatever it was that was going on. But it was becoming clear to Rick that the dependency wasn't just one-sided. Daryl seemed to depend on her just as much and it confused Rick to no end.

He was happy his brother had found someone he attached himself to, someone who must make him happy to be spending all that time around her, but he wanted to help. He knew Daryl would be refusing to admit anything he felt, or maybe not even realising. But he wanted to nurture whatever was going on in order for it to work, and not become toxic. Rick wasn't quite sure how to approach it, he knew no matter how he did, Daryl would be pissed. So he decided on a direct approach, sending Carol to fetch him so she could take over looking after the girl.

_Rick actually felt nervous, Daryl had become a loose cannon when it revolved around the topic of Zoey, almost like he was reverting back to his old impulsive angry ways. He sat in the armchair as he patiently waited for Daryl to turn up. The door swung open and slammed shut as Daryl walked in._

"_What the hell ya want man? Need to get back," he huffed as he flopped ungracefully onto the couch, leaning forward to scoop a handful of stale peanuts out of a bowl on the coffee table before shovelling them into his mouth. Rick hesitated for a moment, he knew this really wasn't going to go down well, he just hoped Daryl didn't explode on him._

"_Brother...I'm worried about this...__**thing**_ _you've got going on with Zoey," he said carefully, eyeing him warily. Daryl scoffed around the mouthful on peanuts before swallowing them and giving Rick a dirty look._

"_Thing? Ain't no damn __**thing**_ _man," he grumbled as he sat back, clunking his boots onto the coffee table._

"_Daryl, I'm not stupid. And I'm not saying it's wrong, I'm glad you like her. But...She's not well Daryl and I think you're making it worse," there it was, he said it, now he just had to wait for the rage that was about to surface. Daryl tensed and clenched his fists before releasing them, flexing them as he tried to control the urge to floor Rick._

"_The fuck ya mean I'm makin' it worse? I'm doin' my damndest to help her!" he seethed, sitting forward with a glare. He chose to avoid everything Rick had said, about liking her, about them having a thing. No, he wouldn't think about that right now, he didn't even know what he felt for her, it was too damn confusing. It was much fucking easier to pretend he didn't feel anything at all._

"_Daryl, I know you think you're helping her. But she's never gonna get better if you don't push her to. She's getting too dependant on you. You need to let her spread her wings, she needs to see she's safe here, with __**or**_ _without you," Rick said firmly. Daryl's nostrils flared and he squeezed his eyes shut. That didn't sit right with him one fucking bit. Without him. He couldn't imagine Zoey without him or him without her. It was as if somewhere along the lines of her getting here they had become a package deal. The thought of being without her left a heavy feeling in his chest that he really didn't want to fucking have._

"_This is bullshit man!" he yelled as he stood up and started pacing, chewing his thumb like it would calm him down. Rick looked at him, aware his next words were vital. He felt somewhat bad that he was almost manipulating Daryl with what he was about to say, but he needed him to open his damn eyes._

"_Don't you want her to get better Daryl?" he asked quietly, looking at him carefully and watching how he stilled completely, tensing up. The words had knocked the wind out of Daryl. Of course he wanted her to get better, how could he even ask that? He had been trying his best to fucking keep her calm. Rick knew he was getting through to him so he pushed on._

"_Daryl, I know you care about her, but locking yourself away with her is only going to cause more damage, she needs to see she's safe here," he noticed Daryl heave a sigh, wiping a hand over his face. _

"_So what? I'm just supposed to fuck off and leave her on her own?" he asked low, his voice gravelly. He didn't sound angry anymore Rick thought, he sounded deflated, sad even. Rick felt bad but he needed to see this through. He knew deep down it would be best for the both of them in the long run. If she got better, they could explore whatever it was that they felt for one another. He wanted Daryl to be happy._

"_I didn't say that. Baby steps. You go out for maybe 5 or 10 minutes, stay within the walls so she knows you won't get hurt. Each time stay away a little longer. She'll get used to it eventually," he explained calmly. Daryl heaved a sigh, his chest feeling heavier and heavier by the second. He didn't know what to do._

"_Fine," was his only reply as he stormed back out of the house._

Daryl thought a lot about the conversation on his walk back to the house. He knew Ricks plan logically made sense, so why couldn't he shake the feeling of not liking it? Why did he not want to leave her side, for her to get better? Maybe Rick was on to something. Maybe deep down he was hindering her progress by being selfish, by wanting her all to himself. Who was he kidding? Once she was better, what use would he be to her? If he couldn't offer her that feeling of safety that made him feel so desperately needed, she'd drop him like a sack of shit and then he'd be back to being alone and empty, and the thought made him feel sick to his stomach. But he couldn't be selfish, he couldn't do this to her if he truly was making it worse. He had to swallow his feelings and fucking deal with it.

By the time he got to the house, he was in a very sour mood, and Carol noticed right away. She said goodbye to Zoey and gave Daryl's arm a squeeze before she left. Zoey sniffled and watched carefully as Daryl paced beside the window, scowling as he gnawed on his thumb. She was worried she'd done something wrong by how he was acting but she couldn't rack her brain to think about what it could be.

"Are you mad at me?" her soft voice filled his ears and he annoyingly couldn't help but compare it to a tinkling of wind chimes in a breeze. _Fuck my life_.

He looked at her, feeling guilty at her sad face, seeing that she'd been crying once again because he'd been gone and he shook his head vehemently.

"Nah, not at you. Fuckin' Rick," he grumbled as he moved and sat next to her, resting his elbows on his knees and running a hand through his hair out of frustration.

She chewed her lip as she watched him and reached a hand out, stroking his hair softly. He melted at her touch for a moment before he remembered _everything_ Rick had said and his own revelations on his way home. _Don't be fuckin' selfish._ He moved away from her touch, leaving her heart sinking in her chest.

"Look, it's come to my attention that me bein' here all the time ain't gonna help ya get better, so Rick came up with somethin' to help," he said, his voice sounding distant, strained.

"But-" she started to protest, not liking this at all and not believing it for a second.

"Nah, let me finish. Ya need to get better, ya need to learn ya fine here even if I ain't here. So we're gonna do it gradual. I won't leave Alexandria, I'll only be gone for 5 minutes at first, each time a little longer until you're used to it," he explained emotionlessly, trying to shut himself down. He couldn't even bring himself to look at her for fear he would crack.

It felt like her heart was bleeding inside of her chest at his words as dread filled her. She didn't argue though, she already felt like a huge burden, like she had caused so much trouble by being here. It was obvious Daryl was used to being someone in the group, people asking for his help every day. He was used to being out there and doing things, not being locked away to look after her because she was weak and pathetic. She needed to suck it up, she needed to deal with it. He didn't want to be here and she couldn't be so selfish.

Daryl noticed her silence and chanced a glance her way, noticing her staring off in front of her. But she didn't look vacant this time, she looked like she was thinking.

"Okay," she whispered, willing all the courage she had left in her bones to sound like she was fine with it when she really wasn't. Daryl wasn't stupid, he heard the waver in her voice, but he had to do this. He had to get her better or he was no better than the other men that held her captive. He stood up and didn't look at her as he made his way to the door.

"I'll be about 5 minutes, just at the armoury, won't be long," he said as he left without hearing anything she had to say. Dread settled in her stomach, the fear building up. As soon as he left it felt like she was free falling. He was acting so cold with her that it made her heart ache.

Daryl stood on the porch, willing his damn feet to move but they just stayed rooted in their place. His chest was heaving, feeling like a hole had been ripped right through him. _It's just five minutes, don't be such a pussy._ He took a deep breath but he only made it as far as the porch railing, gripping it tightly as he tried to compose himself. Suddenly, his heart clenched when he heard her sobbing. She wasn't making this fucking easy on him, that was for sure. Each sob felt like a stab to the heart and was slowly chipping away at his sanity, at the plan Rick had told him. He was slowly forgetting why exactly he was subjecting her to this sorrow in the first place when he wanted so desperately to be by her side and making her feel safe. His hands tightened around the railing as he lowered his head, trying to fucking drown out the pitiful sounds coming from the house behind him, but he couldn't. He growled and pushed himself away. All self-control dissipating in the wind as he threw the door open, having lasted less than a fucking minute away from her. He slammed the door shut and she jumped up, surprised as she hadn't expected him back so soon. She blinked her teary eyes at him in shock as he stood there glaring at her, his chest heaving and nostril flaring.

All semblance of self-control vanished as he strode over to her, wrapping his arms around her tightly, making her gasp at the suddenness of it. He'd never done this before, but she found herself melting into his embrace. Glad he was back, glad he was no longer cold and distant. One hand came to the back of her head, threading his hands into her long dark hair as he pulled her as close as he possibly could to him, needing her as much as she needed him. Her small hands fisted the back of his vest as she relaxed, closing her eyes and enjoying the affection he was showering her with. He buried his nose in her hair and inhaled deeply. Her scent was soothing to him, like a drug he couldn't get enough of. She smelt like strawberries and he found himself wondering if she always smelt that way or if it was the shampoo she'd been using since she got here. Either way, he didn't fucking care, he liked it. He would have been embarrassed about being so needy with her but all he could hear were her sobs echoing in his mind, torturing him.

It felt like hours they stood there, soaking each other up and just comforting each other. When Daryl finally moved away, the tips of his ears were pink as he started to feel the shame. The shame of not being able to stay away from her for more than a damn minute. For the fact that even though she was the one crying, she had not run out to find him. He had been the one to cave and go to her. He felt fucking ridiculous. He was broken out of his thoughts by Zoey taking his hand in hers, pulling him to sit on the couch with her. It was hard to think when he was so close to her. He didn't need to think, to doubt, he just felt. What he felt he wasn't quite sure, but now he knew without a doubt he felting fucking _something_.

Rick was pissed beyond belief when Daryl told him. The men were stood in the kitchen as Zoey lay asleep on the couch after wearing herself out. When Rick come by to see how it went, he wasn't pleased when Daryl admitted he caved in minutes. Rick led him to the kitchen so they didn't wake the poor girl.

"What the hell Daryl? You didn't even try?" he hissed accusingly, trying to keep his voice down. It was set in stone now, what he had already suspected. Daryl was indeed part of the problem. Daryl was pacing as usual, a low rumble of a growl in his chest. He felt like he was crawling out of his skin.

"I did try! But I couldn't...I fuckin'...My heads a mess, and I got all this shit...these fuckin' _feelin's_ goin' on inside of me and I don't know which way is fuckin' up anymore!" he huffed angrily, pacing still and not looking at Rick. Rick could see he needed to vent and he stayed quiet. He was shocked that Daryl was finally admitting to feeling something for her.

"It's like...when I ain't with her, feels like someone ripped my beatin' heart right out my damn chest and stuffed it with fuckin' stones...Why can't I just do this?! For her?! Damn it!" he slammed his hands on the counter in anger, tensing when he realised he may have woke her. He stayed silent for a moment to listen but heard nothing, feeling it was safe to continue their talk. Rick looked at him sympathetically. He could see how much he was struggling with figuring out his feelings, with the pull he was feeling to her. How hard it was to do the right thing when it was hurting her, even if it was temporary. This was exactly why Rick felt the need to step in and help him.

"You care about her, I think that much is obvious now," Rick sighed, his words a mere whisper in fear of waking the girl after Daryl's outburst.

"I want her to get better Rick, fuck sake ya know I do! But then I hear her cryin' and then I can't think, I just need to fuckin' make her calm down," he huffed, wiping a hand over his face now he got it all off his chest. Rick nodded slowly as he approached him.

"But you need to be strong Daryl. I know it's hard, when she's sad and you feel the pull towards her. But she needs to be okay on her own too. You know as well as I do, what happened in the prison. We were safe, happy, and in the blink of an eye, it all turned to shit. We might be safe here for now, but anything could happen. You know this. Don't you want her to be prepared? To be able to take care of herself if she needed to?" he asked looking at him firmly, letting his words sink in. Now he knew for sure that Daryl did have feelings for her, he was trying to use it to his advantage, trying to make Daryl see the damage he could cause.

Daryl's shoulders slumped, he hadn't even thought about any of that. But now Rick planted the seed and a giant fucking tree of worry was growing at a rapid rate in his chest. He knew too well what happened in the prison, the losses they suffered because of it. He was right, the same could happen here. How could he live with himself if he left her so unprepared? How could he live in the knowledge that something could happen to her and he hadn't helped her in any way?

"Shit," he grumbled, running a hand through his hair and tugging on it slightly out of frustration. How could he have been so selfish? So fucking stupid? Rick knew he had given him yet more to think about, more incentive he hoped to make Daryl stronger next time.

None of them were aware that Zoey had actually woken up when she heard Daryl's hands slamming on the counter. Worry seeped into every pore of her body. She knew Rick was right, she was all too aware of how things could change in a heartbeat. She hadn't woke to hear Daryl speak of how she made him feel, and couldn't make out Ricks whisper just after it. But she heard the rest, and it sounded to her like he was only there because he couldn't stand to hear her cry. She felt bad, like she had imprisoned him in his own home. She needed to be strong, as much as it pained her to do so. She had to do this for him, so he didn't have to babysit her. So she could prepare herself for anything that came her way. She was unprepared the first time around when everything went ass upwards, she didn't want to be caught in the same position. Rick and Daryl had saved her from hell. Daryl had stayed with her, comforted her every day, and how was she repaying him? By reducing him to nothing more than a damn caretaker. She needed to fix it, to make him proud, to show him he did right by saving her.

A few hours later, she was sat reading a book, a blanket wrapped around her. It seemed to be her favourite thing to do he'd noticed. Daryl sat next to her, cleaning his knife, not that he needed to. He hadn't even used it in days. But he needed to keep himself distracted, otherwise he found himself unable to look away from her. The way she furrowed her brow when she concentrated as she read, how unaware she was of how adorable she looked when she nibbled her lower lip. _Jesus._ He had to keep his mind working and off the pretty girl next to him.

She was staring at the pages of the book but not reading, her mind going a mile a minute. She steadied her nerves before she spoke, before her confidence vanished completely.

"You should go out for a bit, you never went to the armoury before," she said casually as she turned the page. Her voice actually sounding steady for once, which shocked Daryl. He looked at her with something akin to horror on his face for a fleeting moment. Horror that she seemed so calm about him not being there, like she didn't need him anymore. He quickly masked his emotions though and looked back at his knife, feeling a heavy weight settle into his chest. He didn't understand where this was coming from. And worst of all, he didn't fucking like it.

"Ya sure?" he asked hesitantly, glancing at her sideways. He picked up on the slight tremble of her hand, and how she had failed to look at him even once when she spoke to him. He started to realise that maybe she wasn't as confident as she sounded, which in a twisted way gave him a sense of relief.

"Yeah, you'll be inside the walls, I'll be fine," she still held her voice steady and he wasn't sure he liked it.

He knew it was selfish, he knew Rick had been right. He didn't want to go, to leave her alone, to be away from her. It was dawning on him that he may have been depending on her more than he realised. He wanted to argue, to tell her he wasn't stupid and could see she wasn't sure at all. But the words never came out, Rick's voice bouncing around his head like an annoying ping pong ball. If he cared, he needed to prepare her for anything, he had to fucking do this no matter how much he loathed the feeling it gave him. Keeping her safe wasn't just about calming her, it wasn't locking her up in a house with him glued to her side. It was getting her ready for the world the way it was now, it was getting her confidence back and making her strong.

He nodded slowly, glancing at her again as she looked at her book. He wanted to say something, fucking anything, but nothing happened. He stood up and sheathed his knife, willing himself to go to her, stroke her hair, hug her, kiss her soft looking lips or fucking _something_. The thought felt like a harsh slap to the face, he hadn't expected that one to creep up on him and he shook his head a little like he was trying to throw them from his damn head. _The fuck is wrong with me?_

It wasn't the first time he had thought about kissing her. Every morning when he woke, he'd watch her sleep peacefully on the floor beside him. He'd take in her pretty features, the way her cheeks flushed, her lips parted. She looked so serene, no worry or fear. Almost ethereal as the sun shone down into the room and basked her in its warm glow. He'd found himself wanting to taste her pink lips, to touch her more than he had. But when his body reacted to those thoughts, it filled him with a deep sense of shame and self-loathing like never before. Knowing what she had been through in the past and now he was thinking about her that way when she was asleep. The self-loathing was enough to kill his dick quicker than a hot knife through butter.

He moved his feet begrudgingly, whilst she still seemed composed. He needed to get out here like a bat out of hell before she broke down or he'd never fucking leave. He left swiftly, jogging down the steps of the porch with a deep sigh, trying to push thoughts of her out of his mind as he stormed off to the armoury. His mind was rife with flashes of her huddled in the shower, sobbing and freezing cold. Every time his mind went back there, it made his heart squeeze in his chest, the guilt eating at him. He had to keep reminding himself he was doing this for her, he had to. Shielding her from the reality of the world was destined to get her killed. And the thought of her not being here anymore, not seeing her pretty face, feeling her soft touches, or hearing her sweet voice, that was enough to wake him the fuck up and face the music. He'd rather her be sad and scared until she got used to it, than not have her at all.


	6. Chapter 6

Five minutes, that was what he told her, and he was late. _Thirty minutes fucking late._ He all but ran to the house, panicked and scared by what state he would find her in. He didn't want a repeat of the shower incident and he felt the guilt swelling inside of him.

He hadn't planned on being late, of course he hadn't, but Carol was there and she seemed determined not to let him leave just yet. Until he eventually yelled at her and just left. He couldn't help but feel like she was doing it on purpose and that irritated him, that wasn't the plan he and Rick set out for her, to ease her into it.

He burst into the house like the Kool-Aid guy, like he was expecting to see her swinging from the damn rafters or lay in a lifeless heap on the floor. His heart was hammering so hard. All he could hear was his blood whooshing in his ears, his chest heaving rapidly. It wasn't until he stopped to glance around that he heard the faint humming from the kitchen. His eyes found her and he walked over cautiously. She was cooking something, something that smelt fucking delicious, and humming softly to herself. Daryl couldn't help the confusion, the shock and the tinge of disappointment that she seemed just fine without him. He knew he shouldn't have felt like that, but it fucking happened anyway.

She turned around when she heard him and gave him a large smile, one that warmed his heart and he raised his eyebrows at her a little. He couldn't remember her ever smiling like that since he'd known her.

"Hey! So... I made a stew, but I don't think it's any good," she sighed, pouting just a little and making Daryl want to nibble on her lower lip. _Stop bein' a fuckin' creep._ He blinked at her like she had two heads as he tried to process what was going on. She wasn't a mess, she was smiling, fucking cooking for him. He couldn't help but marvel at how...normal she looked. Like she belonged there in his kitchen cooking him a meal. It made him feel all kinds of weird shit and he had still yet to talk. She blushed slightly when she noticed him just staring at her. She didn't know what to say so she just turned back to the food and stirred it, a small smile creeping on her lips. He felt his chest puff with something, pride maybe? That he had made such a pretty little thing blush, made her smile. He didn't know how he managed that but it made him feel good. It was fucking strange.

"Ya okay?" he asked hesitantly like he couldn't believe his eyes at the fact she was fine, happy even. She glanced at him shyly, feeling embarrassment work its way through her, knowing he had expected her to be a mess. She couldn't exactly blame him when that's exactly how she had been before.

"Mhm, I kept myself busy and I just kept telling myself you were fine, you were inside the walls," her casual words stunned Daryl into silence. The fact that he seemed to be what she was worrying about, the fact he was safe. He hadn't expected that at all to be on her list of worries, let alone the main one. He didn't know how to deal with the information. It also shocked him how easy it was for her to say. She wasn't shy about it, wasn't ashamed to feel that way about him, to worry about his safety, like she didn't think it was wrong to feel that way. He was still at a loss for words so he took the spoon from her hand, slurping it up greedily. _Fuck, that's some good shit right there._

"It's real good," he said softly, giving her a small half-smile. She grinned at him, her cheeks turning that lovely shade of pink that Daryl was starting to love on her.

He wondered just when his life became a damn chick flick. How he looked at her like the sun shone outta her ass. Was this what love was like? He didn't have a fucking clue. He'd never been in love before. He'd had a string of one night stands in the past, but he was as drunk as were the girls he'd sleep with. There was no emotion behind it. Just simple gratifying sex. He wasn't interested in a relationship, he didn't think he was good enough for anyone. It was easier to just have drunk sex where expectations were ridiculously low. But now here he was, looking at the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on, even before the turn. And she was blushing, smiling for _him_ and no one else. He had shown her his scars and she hadn't run, she didn't recoil in disgust. She hugged him, fucking hugged him and got mad at his father for ever laying a hand on him. She wanted to be around him, only him it seemed, and he wasn't quite sure what kind of upside-down world he had woken up in to be so fucking lucky, even if she didn't feel the same way. She was fucking gorgeous, with her long dark hair, her smooth alabaster skin, her lush pink lips and cute button nose. Her wide blue eyes, light blue with a ring of dark blue around them. How she blushed when she got embarrassed or flustered, nibbled her lower lip when she was thinking about something.

_Shit... I got it bad._

His train of thought was broken as he heard the clanking of bowls, and he realised he'd just been staring at her. Thankfully she didn't seem to notice as she started to serve up the food. They sat at the table, why he wasn't sure, they usually ate on the couch, picking out of casserole dishes that people seemed so intent on bringing over. They ate in silence, it was comfortable for the most part, but Daryl's head was swirling with this new revelation of his feelings. The thought that he could possibly be in love with the girl who was sat opposite him. It wasn't like he could act on it, the chances she liked him back were slim to none and soon she wouldn't even need him at all. He needed to take his mind off his damn feelings before he climbed out of his skin.

"Where ya get the venison?" he asked casually, trying not to let his emotions come through into his voice. He knew they didn't have any in the house and he doubted she left. The thought of her leaving without him there made him feel strange. _She don't need ya anymore asshole._

"Carol came over," she smiled before eating some of the stew. Daryl's eyebrow quirked, was this why she had come to him and seemed to be hell-bent on not letting him leave? He was a little relieved if it was. He'd wondered if maybe Carol had her own agenda with Zoey when she wouldn't let him leave, even when he told her he needed to get back. He knew Carol liked her, he could see it in her when she came to visit. But he also knew Carol had been through a lot, and he worried that maybe Carol had her own plans to make Zoey strong. Things he most likely wouldn't agree with.

"Carol huh?" he asked, glancing at her, trying to sound normal and not too curious.

"Mhm, we uh...talked. It was good." She beamed a smile at him, making him blink at her for just a moment. Not only was she doing fine without him but now she was fine with talking to other people. She hadn't said a word to Carol before. He really didn't know how he felt about it. On one hand, he was fucking happy. Carol was one of his closest friends and the fact they both got on well pleased him. But on the other, a small sense of jealousy crept in. One he knew was ridiculous but it didn't seem to make it go away. He'd had the same feeling with Rick when she started to talk to him, but he was always smug at the fact it was only ever one word, not the same as she was with him. But now she was talking to Carol, acting all fucking fine and dandy without him. If he wasn't the only one she would talk to anymore, why would she even keep him around?

Zoey looked at him deep in thought for a moment before sighing softly.

"I'm glad you came back, I missed you," she admitted, her cheeks flushing just a little. Daryl looked at her almost shocked by her words, like she'd read his damn mind and was reassuring him. He knew that wasn't the case though. But her words made his heart tug. She'd been fine, she had other company, yet she still missed him. He felt confused. Like the facts didn't match up to his thoughts and he didn't know what to believe. She snorted a little at the shocked look on his face and nudged his boot under the table with her foot.

"Don't look at me like that! I know I'm needy, I can't help it. But I did miss you. I think I did good though, I hope I did," she chewed her lower lip and glanced at her hands and he realised he'd made her feel fucking awkward. He wanted to punch himself in the stupid face. _Good goin' asshole._ He was quiet for a short moment, rubbing the scruff on his chin and gathering his thoughts before the words left his mouth.

"Proud of ya," he said, voice gruff as usual, yet he glanced at her through his hair in that boyish way he had that made Zoey feel all funny inside. She knew he didn't even realise how he looked when he did it. A beaming smile was the reward of his words and he felt like it was the most glorious thing she could have given him in that moment. Her radiant face looking at him like he had done something amazing. He felt the tips of his ears turn pink and distracted himself by picking up the bowl and slurping up the remainders of the food.

"I'm proud of myself too," she whispered softly with a light smile. She really was. She was a mess until Carol came in. She felt like their talk was exactly what she needed, the shove in the right direction. She felt a sense of normalcy now, sat at the table eating with Daryl like they were in the normal world. She thought back to her conversation with Carol, her cheeks on the verge of flaming again as she remembered it all so clearly.

_Zoey sat on the couch sniffling. She'd done the breathing exercises Daryl went through with her every day and it had calmed her enough._

"_He's inside the walls, pull yourself together," she chided herself as she tried to quell the raging anxiety flowing through her. She heard the door knock and then the door peeked open, Carol looking in with a warm smile. Carol had seen Daryl leave and she knew this was her chance to talk to the girl. She was also genuinely worried how she would react to Daryl being gone. Rick had told her the plan, and she had seen Daryl earlier as he attempted to leave and failed. She was a little disappointed in her friend, but she saw it all on his face. The fight for control that he lost. She knew without words the Daryl loved the girl. She liked Zoey, she felt like she would be good for Daryl once she got her head on right, and just like Rick, she felt the need to intervene to get them on the right course. _

"_Hey sweety," she smiled warmly as she walked in and sat down. She glanced at the girl, watching her wipe her eyes. She wasn't shaking or sobbing uncontrollably which was something, she felt a sense of pride. Despite what others may have thought, Carol knew Zoey was strong beneath it all, she had to be to endure what she did and to still be standing. She just needed to shed the baggage and she would be fine._

_Zoey's head was spinning, Rick and Daryl's conversation was still swirling through her mind and before she even realised it, words fell from her lips despite the fact she hadn't ever spoken to Carol._

"_I'm weighing him down," she blurted with a frown. Carols eyes widened a little, not expecting to hear anything coming from her, but a smile spread across her lips. Progress was definitely being made._

"_Who?" she asked softly, even though she knew damn well who. _

"_Daryl...I'm just… He's done so much for me, and I'm just bringing him down with me. Keeping him here like a prisoner," she frowned, glaring at her hands. Carol could see the cogs in the girl's mind whirring, she stifled a grin at how similar she and Daryl really were. She was working herself up to say something just like Daryl would do._

"_I don't want to do this to him anymore. I need to get my shit together. To show him he did the right thing saving me. To repay him properly. I haven't always been this...weak and fucking pathetic," she huffed, Carol could see she was getting angry with herself._

"_It's normal Zoey, after what you went through. It wasn't just beatings, it was emotional, mental torture." She said calmly, looking almost sympathetic. _

_Zoey knew Carol knew about this, Carol had been open about her own personal hell. She licked her lower lip and nodded. Carol didn't want the girl to shut down on her now she seemed to be talking, the flood gates open, so she prodded on._

"_You like him?" she asked, a knowing smile, one that made Zoey blush furiously as she looked down in her lap with a wistful smile. The smile soon faded though and she frowned._

"_It doesn't even matter. It's stupid, to think of me liking someone like him," she sighed. Carol tensed slightly although she hid it well. She wasn't quite sure what she meant by that but it had her back up ever so slightly._

"_Like him?" she prodded, her voice neutral. Zoey heaved a huge sigh and levelled her gaze with Carol._

"_He's amazing Carol. He's...fucking everything. Strong, kind, caring. Stupidly handsome. I don't even feel worthy of breathing the same air as him. Why would he even like a girl like me, just damaged goods," the last words were a mere mutter under her breath but Carol still caught them. She felt herself relax but then she frowned deeply at her words. Her and Daryl were definitely more alike than they realised._

"_You are not damaged goods," she stated firmly, making Zoey look at her a little shocked and then look back down, but Carol pressed on._

"_He is amazing, and if he isn't interested then he's stupid," Carol knew damn well he was though, but she wasn't about to butt her nose in too much. She would only do that if she needed to. She wasn't about to out her best friend to the girl he was in love with. He had to do that in his own time._

_Zoey gave the woman a bright smile. She saw her as some kind of mother figure, she was caring and she felt a sort of kinship between them._

"_Thank you Carol," she smiled, looking her in the eyes this time. Carol was more than pleased with the progress the girl was making. She knew she was right in her assessment that the girl was stronger than people gave her credit for._

"_No need to thank me, it's what I'm here for," she replied softly, a smile of her own._

"_I wish I could do something, to thank him for all he's done." She sighed as she nibbled her lower lip in thought._

"_You could cook for him? You know as well as I do the man loves his food," Carol chuckled, making Zoey snort a little and nod. She had definitely noticed how much Daryl loved his food. She'd often watched him amused by how he would sloppily eat no matter what it was._

"_That's a good idea, I don't think we have much here though, we've just been eating the stuff people brought over to welcome me here,"_

"_I have some stuff for venison stew, give me a minute and I'll bring it over with the recipe," Carol grinned. Zoey smiled and thanked the woman again. After she came back with the food and recipe, she left and let Zoey do her thing. Carol then decided to try and distract Daryl, knowing Zoey was doing well on her own. She wanted her to get a good head start on the food. She hoped Daryl would be pleased to see the progress the girl had made in one day. Carol was over the moon about it. Maybe soon Daryl would be happy and in love, the thought made Carol smirk as she walked into the armoury._

Daryl pushed his bowl away and looked her over, it was nice to see her so relaxed. He knew it wouldn't be plain sailing from here, he wasn't that stupid. But this was definitely a step in the right direction. Now he just needed to push down this nagging feeling of disappointment that soon she wouldn't need him as much, how she didn't need to depend on him for anything. It felt like it was eating away at him from the inside out, but he had to ignore it. He couldn't ruin this for her, not when she was this happy. She was getting better, that should be a good thing. _Good for her maybe._

He sighed a little and rubbed his face. He wanted her to feel safe, to go back to who she really was before she had all this shit happen to her. He was curious what she was like underneath all of the fear. But he fucking hated how empty he felt every time he realised he would be cast aside. He couldn't honestly believe that a girl like her would want him around if she had no need for him. Needing someone for a reason and wanting them were two separate things. And it was something he would need to get used to. That soon he would be once again alone. He just wished it had happened before he went and caught feelings for the girl. Of course it was typical of him to fall for someone who would never possibly feel the same, it was just his fucking luck. He just had to remind himself that she would be safe, and more importantly, alive. It would be worth all his heartache to know she was okay.


	7. Chapter 7

After clearing away the dishes, the pair sat on the couch. Zoey once again reading her book as Daryl just sat there enjoying the quiet. She kept glancing at him and he started to get nervous every time he felt her eyes on him. He wanted to ask her about it, but he couldn't bring himself to. The realisation of his feelings had made him feel nervous around her for some reason.

"Do you think we could sit on the porch for a bit?" she asked hesitantly, nibbling her lower lip as she looked at him. He turned to look at her with a quirked brow, eyes drifting to her lip. He didn't know why seeing her do that did things to him.

"Feelin' brave today huh?" he asked, a smile creeping onto his face. Despite his disappointment of it all, he did genuinely feel happy for her that she was feeling more at ease. She huffed a laugh, making him grin at her.

"In for a penny, in for a pound, or some other bullshit," she snorted, rolling her eyes playfully. He couldn't help that laugh that escaped him, it made her beam at him. She'd never heard him laugh before and it was wonderful. Daryl shook his head with a grin as he stood up. It was nice to hear her humour, to hear her being herself. It was kind of like discovering a new layer to her.

She got up and followed him to the kitchen, where he took out two beers before going to the porch. They sat on the porch swing, watching as the sky grew dark in front of them. It was peaceful out here this late and she relaxed. She was with Daryl so she knew she was safe. He handed her the beer after opening it and she took a swig. The swing swayed lightly and she lay her head on his shoulder. It felt like it exploded with tingles that reverberated throughout his entire body. He didn't realise how much he'd missed being close to her and he felt that weird confusion again. She acted like she liked him, or at least wanted him around for some fucking reason. That didn't match up to his own thoughts about not being good enough for anything like that. Nothing made sense. But in that moment, he couldn't care less. She was there with him, lay on him, and he'd enjoy any fucking thing she wanted to give him. He felt fucking pathetic and needy.

Almost a week went by and Zoey was doing better. She still didn't talk to anyone other than Daryl, Rick or Carol, but if people came over, she wasn't a complete mess. She'd just stay quiet and not look at them. Daryl was able to leave the house now for a few hours at a time, something that Rick was quite pleased about. He was able to help around the community and even take some short guard shifts. They hadn't passed the hurdle of him leaving Alexandria, but they didn't want to push too far too soon and ruin all the progress she had made.

Daryl wasn't sure when she would suddenly decide he wasn't worthy of her time anymore, so he just tried to enjoy the time he had with her like it could be his last. He felt like it had already started. They hadn't had any physical contact since the night on the porch swing. Without his need to soothe her, to hold her hand or stroke her hair, it felt like she was floating away from him. The one thing he did have though was that she still slept on his floor. He was fucking clinging to those moments before she woke, where he could openly admire her like his life depended on it.

Zoey paced at the front door anxiously. Daryl was on guard duty and she had been working up the courage to leave the house by herself for the first time. Not only that, but to talk to someone she hadn't spoken to yet. She'd heard from Carol how strong and fierce Michonne was, she wanted to ask the woman to help train her. She had defended herself well before the group, before the horror her life turned into. But she was rusty, and by no means that good. She wanted to ask Daryl but she didn't want to ask too much of him. So instead she decided to push herself out of her comfort zone. She'd done well so far, she hoped it would continue. She took a deep breath before opening the door.

She glanced around, noticing people milling about, some glancing and waving at her. She'd been venturing out for walks around with Daryl at night, and people didn't see her as a threat anymore. Most of them probably thought she was weak after all they'd heard about her. She forced her feet to move towards Ricks house. She looked at the guard tower and saw Daryl's form watching out, smiling to herself. It gave her a wave of calm that she desperately needed to be able to see him. She saw Michonne stood near her porch and she approached nervously.

"Hey, Michonne?" she asked hesitantly. The woman in question turned to look at her and her eyes widened a little, not expecting to see Zoey out of the house, let alone actually talking to her. She was pleased though, she liked the girl. She too, just like Carol, knew she was much stronger than anyone would think. She'd spoken a lot to Rick about the girl.

"Zoey, hi," she smiled warmly at her, the kindness from the fierce woman eased Zoey's nerves a little.

"I...Uh...I…" she couldn't find the words and she huffed in frustration, she'd come so far, she couldn't do this now. Michonne waited patiently, knowing she needed to gather herself.

"Carols told me a lot about you, and...I was wondering if maybe...You could help me learn some things. How to fight, defend myself?" she asked, giving the woman a hopeful look. Michonne grinned at her, she was happy the girl wanted to learn these things and depend on herself, but she also felt wary about Daryl. She knew he wouldn't handle it well that he hadn't been asked to help her himself.

"What about Daryl?" she asked cautiously, not trying to sound too presumptuous. Everyone knew something was going on, yet the pair seemed either oblivious to it or confused. Michonne couldn't help but think they liked one another but didn't think the other returned the sentiment. Zoey blew out a breath, her eyes glancing over at Daryl who still hadn't noticed her.

"I just, I feel like I ask too much of him, you know? I don't want him thinking I'm taking advantage," she admitted softly. Michonne didn't miss how her eyes drifted to the hunter, and she knew then without a doubt she was right, the girl liked him, a lot.

"I don't think he'd feel that way. I think maybe you should ask him. But if he says no, I'd be more than happy to help," she smiled warmly. Zoey's face fell a little, she was unsure why it seemed like a big deal for her to help her, that Daryl had to do it.

"Okay," she nodded softly.

Abraham climbed up the ladder to relieve Daryl of his guard duty. As much as Daryl was glad to be back doing things and occupying his mind from his feelings, he always felt like he was going out of his mind when he was away from her.

"Looks like your girl is doing better," Abe chuckled as he passed him, patting Daryl on the back. Daryl looked confused for a minute before he looked out, seeing Zoey talking to Michonne. His heart felt like it dropped and fell right out of his ass. She was out of the house without him, talking to someone new. It was a tough pill to swallow and his feelings started to morph into anger and jealousy. He was jealous, of fucking Michonne. He knew it was stupid but he couldn't help it.

"Ain't my girl," he snapped as he went to descend the ladder. He didn't know why he was so angry. He knew he should have felt honoured that Abe would even think they were a couple, like Daryl could get a girl like her. But his feelings were out of control.

"Whatever you say buddy," Abraham snorted a little, shaking his head. Daryl stopped before he got to the ladder and tilted his head, his chest starting to heave.

"The fuck does that mean?" he growled, causing Abe to raise a brow at him like he was amused.

"I'm not blind, everyone can see it. If she's not your girl then she should be. You look at her like she's the most precious thing you've ever seen. And she looks at you like you hung the damn moon. All I'm saying is, if you like each other, just go for it. Life's too short man," with that Abe turned to watch outside of the walls, leaving Daryl working his jaw. _Asshole don't even know what he's talkin' about. Like she'd be interested in trash like me._ He huffed and descended the ladder, jumping down and missing the last few steps.

He made his way over to the women, Zoeys face lighting up when she saw him. He didn't look happy though, not one bit, and Michonne quirked a brow at him.

"What's goin' on?" he asked gruffly, glancing between the two women.

"I was just asking Michonne if she could help train me," Zoey said softly, feeling his anger for whatever reason. She didn't know what happened but she didn't like it. He grunted a little and scratched the scruff on his chin.

"Yeah, but I said it would be best if you did it," Michonne clarified, trying to catch Daryl's eye so she could gauge what was going on in his head.

"Why the fuck would I do it?" he huffed, scowling before walking off. Zoey blinked and furrowed her brow, looking at his retreating form. Michonne was even shocked by his outburst and when she looked at how sad Zoey looked, she felt bad.

"Hey, don't worry about him. Someone must have pissed him off. Ask him again when he's calmed down," she smiled reassuringly. Zoey nodded before heading off back home. She'd never seen Daryl act this way towards her before. She'd seen him moody with others, even scream at them when they upset her, but never _to_ her. She couldn't figure out what she could have done to make him act like this. She'd been doing so well, pushing herself even when she wasn't comfortable, just for him. To make his life easier.

When she got in, Daryl was stood in the kitchen chugging a bottle of water, glancing at her and then looking away. He still looked mad and Zoey didn't know why he'd spoken to her that way.

"Are you mad at me?" she frowned. Her stupid sad face only got Daryl more angry, it was like all his feelings turned into rage just because he couldn't cope with the fact she was starting to not need him anymore.

"Why would I be mad at ya? Don't give a shit," he snapped as he walked passed her to sit down on the couch. His words stung her and she blinked a little before walking in front of him, causing an irritated sigh from his lips. He couldn't get the fuck away from her, from his thoughts. He couldn't get a reign on himself.

"What did I do? Why are you acting like this?" she asked sadly. He glared at her, his gaze felt like it was slicing through her skin. He chuckled darkly, and even though he knew he needed to shut the fuck up, his mouth didn't seem to want to cooperate with his brain and the words kept coming out.

"Why? Maybe because ya just can't seem to want rid of me fast enough. What? I ain't good enough for ya now? Huh?! Now ya fuckin' gettin' better ya don't give a shit about the redneck trash that helped ya so much?!" he yelled, standing up and crowding her a little, making her take a step back as she stared at him with wide eyes. And for the first time ever, she felt scared of him. His nostrils were flaring and his chest heaving as he glared down at her.

"What are you talking about?" she asked sounding slightly panicked. Daryl would have picked up on the tone right away, how her breathing was becoming ragged, but he was too consumed by his own fucking problems to see what was right in front of him.

"What, ya fuckin' stupid now?! Askin' Michonne to help ya when ya know damn well I'd fuckin' do it! Swannin' around the place now ya don't need me there, talkin' to fuckin' anyone who takes yer fancy!" he knew, he fucking knew he was being ridiculous and acting like a child throwing a tantrum. To be so mean to her just because she was doing well and making friends. But his brain wasn't working. She furrowed her brow more, not understanding why he was so mad that she was making an effort. Her eyes stung with tears as she tried to get a hold of herself.

"I didn't ask you because I feel like I ask too much of you!" she yelled back, tears falling down her pale cheeks. It was like the words physically smacked some sense into him, and he took a step back with wide eyes, realising he was towering over her like that and yelling in her face.

Seeing her tears, her wide eyes looking at him like that, it felt like a punch to the gut. She looked terrified and upset all rolled into one and he felt the shame seeping in. How he'd got in her face like that, fucking screamed at her. Zoey was so confused, she didn't understand why the hell he was being like this and saying these things when she'd done all this for him.

"Zoey..I-"

"Fuck you Daryl! The only reason I pushed myself this far is because I don't want to drag you down with me!" she shouted, wiping her eyes angrily. He wiped a hand over his face, guilt and shame setting in deep in his bones. Her words like a knife slicing through him, cutting him in half. She'd done all this for him. He felt a lump forming in his throat as he tried to speak, but no words came out. He didn't know what he could possibly say to make this situation better. He'd fucked it all up. She shook her head, the look of disappointment on her face made him want to crawl in a hole and die. She pushed past him and stormed upstairs, slamming her bedroom door for good measure.

She sat on her bed, crying and wiping her eyes in anger. She didn't understand. Why had he said those things like it was a bad thing, that she was getting better, talking to people? She couldn't wrap her head around it. Daryl sat downstairs on the couch with his head in his hands. His heart ached terribly in his chest and he didn't know what to do. He decided to go up and talk to her, he needed to fucking apologise at the very least. He knocked on her door softly but she didn't answer. He decided to just let himself in. He saw her hugging her knees on her bed, sniffling as she looked up and glared at him.

"What?" she sneered, making his heart clench. He chewed his lower lip and he slowly made his way over, sitting on the end of the bed far away from her. He rested his elbows on his knees and glared at the floor.

"M'sorry," he said softly, knowing it wasn't fucking enough but he was at a loss. She huffed a little as she looked at him.

"Why would you say those things Daryl? Like its a bad thing I'm getting better?" she asked, hurt lacing each word that killed him. He started worrying his thumb as he tried to gather his thoughts.

"It ain't a bad thing ya gettin' better," he all but whispered, shaking his head.

"Seems like it," she huffed, frowning to herself. He got up and started pacing, getting angry again. But it wasn't at her this time, it was at himself. He hadn't been able to contain himself and now he had to explain the shit he'd said, without coming across like a selfish asshole.

"It's not...I'm glad ya gettin' better...It's just….Fuck!" he tugged at his hair frustrated and Zoey watched him carefully from the bed.

"When ya asked Michonne to help...I just got...I got fuckin' jealous alright?! Fuck! I don't...I've been the one to help ya, ya needed me...and now ya don't and I don't know how to fuckin'..." he couldn't get his thoughts out properly, his mind was going a million miles a second.

Zoey furrowed her brow confused. He thought she didn't need him anymore and that made him...sad? She slowly moved off the bed, grabbing his wrist to stop him from pacing. She startled him, he hadn't even seen her get up. He looked at her shocked and then pained, glancing at the floor.

"But I do need you Daryl," she said softly, her sad eyes boring into him. He shrugged her off and took a step back.

"Ya don't. Ya fuckin'...leavin' the house without me...talkin' to new people. Ya ain't a mess around people now and ya don't need me by ya side...And it's great, I know it is...I just…" he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to calm his breathing. He was unravelling in front of her. How could he get his point across without telling her he felt something for her? Suddenly he was shoved and his eyes flew open, her eyes were blazing and he'd never seen her like that before. He looked like he was about to get his ass kicked by the tiny little thing, and he would have found it amusing if it weren't for the current circumstances.

"Don't you dare! You don't know what I need Daryl! Just because I'm doing all these things doesn't mean I don't need you!" she shouted, tears threatening to fall. He looked at her confused, he didn't understand.

"And what ya need me for huh? Ain't like I make ya feel safe anymore!" he snapped, clenching his jaw and shaking his head. She growled and took a step away from him, pacing a little, it was like looking into a fucking mirror.

"You don't get it! All of this, I'm doing it for you! Because I don't want to drag you down with me anymore. I don't want you to feel like a fucking caretaker because I'm weak and pathetic! I want to prove to you that it was worth saving me! To be able to fend for myself if I need to! To earn my fucking place here! I wanted to make you proud of me!" she yelled as the tears fell freely.

He felt like his chest caved in as each word sunk in, making him feel like a bigger asshole by the second. She did it all for him because she felt like a burden to him. He felt his eyes sting and he turned away, pushing the heels of his palms into his eyes to stop the onslaught of tears that wanted to break free. He couldn't believe he messed this up so badly, fucked up the only good thing he had in his life.

"I _am_ proud of ya," he rasped, his voice thick with emotion as he faced away from her, trying to fucking get a hold of himself. He heard her scoff and he turned around to look at her. She wasn't expecting to see him looking tearful.

"I don't think yer a burden alright? I want ya to get better, but when I think about ya not needin' me anymore...it fuckin' hurts," he admitted, shaking his head and gritting his teeth. She stopped pacing and looked at him confused. This whole thing didn't make any sense.

"But I do need you Daryl! Jesus Christ! You don't just feel safe to me...You… you feel like home," she said softly, her chest heaving as her glassy eyes looked at him. He stilled completely, furrowing his brow like her words were a different language. He couldn't quite grasp what she was trying to say. He knew what it sounded like. He knew because that's exactly how he felt about her and he couldn't have worded it better himself, but he couldn't believe it was possibly true.

"I care about you Daryl, okay? And I know it's stupid and you'd never care the same way, but there it is. You make me feel things I've never felt, and I might not be a mess anymore when you aren't here, but it feels like a gaping hole in my chest when I'm away from you," she admitted, her cheeks burning bright at having to tell him such a thing. She shook her head, angry at the whole situation before storming out of the room. He heard the front door slam and it made his heart ache inside of his chest, that she'd walked out just to get away from him.

Daryl stood there, his jaw slack as his mind went over and over the words she just told him, like his brain couldn't quite fathom them. She cared about him, she actually fucking cared about him, and she thought he didn't feel the same. And it was no wonder after how he'd just acted. Like a huge fucking asshole, making her cry. He sat on the bed, shoulders slumped as he tried to figure out what the fuck to do, he needed to tell her he felt the same. But had he ruined it now? He couldn't even believe she liked him in the first place, and now he had to fuck it up. He'd never been interested in a girl like this before, and a girl like Zoey...Abe wasn't wrong when he said he looked at her like she was the most precious thing he'd ever laid eyes on, because to Daryl, she was. She was amazing, like a rare bird, and he never thought in his wildest dreams she would feel anything for him. And now he'd gone and pushed her away. He didn't know what the fuck to do, he needed to talk to someone. He needed to talk to Carol.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm super sick at the minute guys so bear with me. It's my birthday on Sunday too so it's typical I'm this sick. Hopefully, I'll be better by then loool**

Daryl had seen many versions of Carol in his time of being friends with her. From her being a beaten wife, a strong survivor, even to the woman who acted like a perfect housewife in Alexandria. But never in his time as her best friend had he seen her this angry with him. A deep scowl on her face as her arms crossed her chest. He'd gone to see her and told her every painful detail that transpired with Zoey, and to say she was pissed would be an understatement.

Daryl slumped into the armchair, wishing it would just gobble him up so he didn't have to deal with the mess that had become his life. He wondered what Zoey was doing since she left the house. He had left not long after to see Carol. Was she back at the house? Wandering around the community? What if she had left Alexandria all together just to get away from him? The thought made him tense and frown, his breathing picking up, and as if she could read his mind, Carol spoke.

"Relax, she's with Rick and Judith," she stated blandly, still mad at him. She had seen the girl storming passed, clearly upset, and she wondered what had gone on. Rick was sat on the porch with Judith and when he saw her. He was concerned and took her inside. She knew Zoey was yet to properly meet Judith and wondered if Rick thought the small bundle of joy would make her feel better.

Daryl visibly relaxed and wiped a hand over his face with a weary sigh.

"The fuck do I do Carol?" he asked exasperatedly. He sounded so lost, pained, and Carol's anger faded just a little as she sat in front of him.

"You need to fix it," she said firmly, making him roll his eyes at her and shake his head.

"I know _that_ much, but how? How do I fix this fuckin' mess?" he sighed, resting his head in his hands.

"Look Daryl, you know now, she cares about you. She told you to your face. I knew it all along, Rick knew, but you didn't want to believe it. But now you don't have a choice. You shouldn't have acted the way you did, you know that and so does she," Daryl huffed, feeling like she was stating the obvious, he just wanted her to tell him outright how to fucking fix the damage he'd caused.

"You should tell her how you feel. Right now she doesn't even know why you acted that way with her, she just thinks you're an asshole. Maybe if she knows that you care about her, she might understand a little better," she suggested carefully. Daryl chewed his thumb as his leg bounced uncontrollably. The thought of telling her, admitting what he'd been trying to push down scared the shit out of him. He knew she liked him back now, that much was clear, but he still couldn't ease the nerves that crept up on him every time he thought about telling her.

"I don't know how to just tell 'er. Every time I think about it I end up gettin' mad," he admitted gruffly, frowning to himself.

"You get mad because you don't understand it, its new to you. When you feel it happening, you need to take a deep breath and just think about what you're about to say,"

"That's the problem! I can't think around 'er. It's like when I'm with 'er my mind just quits on me, and words just fuckin' tumble right out. I knew before, I knew I needed to stop, but my brain went to shit and I couldn't stop," he huffed angrily, annoyed at himself and his inability to be a normal fucking human being.

"Maybe you should make her dinner or something, make a night out of it, get her to forgive you. It'll be kind of like a date," Carol smirked a little. Daryl tensed, bristling slightly. Was this what would be expected of him if she forgave him? Romantic dinners and shit? He wouldn't even know how to do that if it hit him in the face. Carol saw his face and snorted a little, shaking her head.

"Come on Daryl, it's dinner, not proposing at the Eiffel tower," she chuckled at him looking so uncomfortable. He shot her a playful glare and huffed a little.

"Ain't funny, ass, I don't know what the fuck I'm doin' here," he grumbled, feeling the tips of his ears turning pink. Carol bit her lip to stop herself from laughing further, she didn't want to embarrass the poor man.

"I'll get you some stuff to make spaghetti and the recipe, it's simple and easy. Sit down with her, just be honest about how you feel, why you acted that way. She'll either forgive you and you can figure out where to go from there, or she'll need more time. Honestly though, I think she'll forgive you. She cares about you, and once she understands why you acted the way you did, it'll make her feel better," she smiled warmly at him.

"Fuckin' hope so," he sighed, sounding miserable. The thought of her not forgiving him was one he couldn't handle. He didn't know what he would do if she didn't want him around at all. Carol gave his leg a quick pat before getting up, to get the food. Before she went into the kitchen she turned around to look at him.

"Oh and Daryl, next time you shout at her like that, you'll have me to deal with," she smiled sweetly, despite her words, and Daryl snorted a little.

Everything was set, the food was about to be plated up and he'd set the table. There were two glasses of wine ready for them. He hadn't seen her since the fight and the thought filled him with dread. What if she decided she didn't want to live with him anymore? They weren't even in a relationship but he couldn't imagine living in a house without her. He used to relish in the quiet of living on his own. He worried if she would forgive him or not, and honestly, he wouldn't blame her if she didn't. Even if he felt like there was a reason behind how he behaved, no reason would be good enough to fucking yell in her face like that. He was nervous as shit, his hands were actually trembling slightly and he wondered when he became such a pussy.

He started plating up, anxious for her to return, Carol said she was going to get her to come home but he wasn't sure if she would. _Home._ Her home was with him, her words pinged around his skull which just made him worry more. He couldn't ever imagine she would feel that way about him, hell, he didn't fucking understand it one bit, but if she forgave him he certainly wouldn't fucking question his luck.

He heard the door open and he held his breath. He couldn't look, to see if it was even her or just Carol to tell him the bad news that she was done with him and didn't want to see his ugly face ever again. He focused on plating the food, and when he turned to set the plates on the table, it felt like his heart stopped when he saw her stood there looking at him confused.

Zoey had calmed a little since spending time with Judith. The little girl made her smile, and it was nice to see something so bright and pure left in the tainted world. When Carol came to get her, she felt suspicious. She knew she was best friends with Daryl, she had a feeling they'd spoke about what happened, but much to her surprise Carol never mentioned it. Just simply saying it was getting dark and she'd walk her home and making small talk on the way back. When she stepped inside she was taken aback by the smell of food and seeing Daryl in the kitchen cooking. He hadn't cooked a thing since she knew him and she wasn't sure what was happening. Part of her wondered if he was expecting company, there was no way he was cooking for her after everything that happened. Not only was she upset by the things he said, confused by why he seemed so mad at her for getting better. She felt so fucking embarrassed that she blurted out her feelings towards the man. She didn't think she'd ever be able to look at him in the eyes again. He was ridiculously handsome, and he didn't even seem to know it, but she didn't think he'd ever see her as pretty with her body marked the way it was.

When Daryl looked at her, he noticed she didn't look angry anymore which relieved him, but what hurt him was how sad she looked. She wouldn't even meet his gaze or talk to him.

"I uh...Made us some food. Spaghetti. Prolly taste like shit, but…" he nibbled his thumb nervously, glancing at her through his hair and then the floor. She furrowed her brow a little, taking in the table with food and wine, before she finally met his gaze.

"Why?" she asked, her voice sounding a little harsh, suspicious even. He inhaled deeply trying to gather himself. He remembered what Carol said about thinking through his words before just lashing out when he couldn't make sense of anything.

"Just...Sit down first alright?" he pleaded, looking like he was a hundred percent sure she would say no. She chewed her lower lip a little before moving to sit down. She played with her food a little, still not meeting his eyes. He sighed before he sat down, eyes darting everywhere but her as his brain tried to focus.

"I know it ain't enough, but m'sorry for how I was before. Shouldn't have ever shouted at ya like that, got in ya face," he frowned, glaring at his plate. She looked up at him, trying to see if he meant in and she knew instantly he did just by his face. When he felt eyes on him, he looked up, relief flooding through him to see her finally looking at him.

"So why did you?" she asked sadly, her gaze felt like it was penetrating to his very soul and he fidgeted in his seat, fighting the urge to run and jump out of the window to get away from its intensity.

"Look...I ain't good at this shit, ain't ever had to be before. And there ain't a good excuse for doin' it, was an asshole. But...I got mad 'cause, I don't know how to deal with shit alright? And when I get confused, I just get mad... I said before that it hurts...to know ya ain't need me no more, but I never got the chance to say why," his voice was low, his eyes staring at the plate in front of him. His hair hiding his face like he was trying to protect himself. Zoey stayed silent and listened intently, wondering if she would finally get an explanation for his outburst.

"I uh...Fuck...I-I fuckin' care about ya...a lot...more than just a friend. And...I ain't ever think ya'd feel the same, and I was worried...If ya didn't need me then why would ya keep me around...And it was just like...I could feel ya just...fuckin' slippin' away from me, and I lost my shit. I shouldn't have, I know I shouldn't have. And m'sorry. Ya can't hate me more than I hate maself for actin' that way towards ya...And then...then ya fuckin' said ya cared about me and...it fuckin' floored me 'cause I ain't ever had someone give a shit about me that way 'fore. And I never thought ya'd think about me that way," he rambled with a frown, his heart contracting with each word, making him vulnerable and bare for her to see. He wasn't used to being so open with someone about anything like this.

Zoey's cheeks burned brightly. Did he say he cared about her? Like how she cared about him? She felt butterflies in her stomach at the revelation and honestly, it did make his outburst make sense a little. The words he'd said to her.

"I don't hate you," she whispered, toying with her hands as she blushed brighter than a fucking tomato. Daryl looked up at her words as he felt like the weight in his chest had been removed, only to see her cheeks flushed. It made him follow suit, the tips of his ears turning pink. Their eyes met, and she smiled shyly at him. It felt like his heart was beating so hard that it was about to burst through his chest.

"Wouldn't blame ya if ya did," he sighed softly, wiping a hand over his face before grabbing the glass of wine and taking a huge gulp of it. The food still untouched but not important.

"I could never hate you Daryl, I told you, I care about you. You really hurt me, but I'm glad you spoke to me about it. I wish you'd just done that in the first place instead of all of this." she admitted, nibbling her lower lip as she watched him. He nodded slowly, leaning back in his seat as he looked at her beautiful face.

"I know, I just...Don't know what the fuck I'm doin' here. Ain't ever done this before. I just got mad, I was upset and I got jealous," he looked down at the wine glass in his hands.

"I wanted to ask you to train me, you were the first person I thought of...But I feel like I ask way too much of you. You help me with so much Daryl, I didn't want to keep asking you for things. I thought it would make your life easier. Everything I've done, getting better, that's the reason why. I pushed myself for you so you didn't have to look after me like that anymore," she said firmly, resting her chin on her hand. She was glad they were talking openly about this. It felt better.

She was still nervous, like a schoolgirl with a crush and finding out he liked her back. It was almost laughable, the two grown-ups acting this way. He glanced at her, feeling guilty for everything. Now he knew so clearly that what he thought was her pushing him away, was in fact her trying to do something _for_ him.

"Like lookin' after ya," he admitted, blushing slightly as he looked at her through his hair. She couldn't suppress the smile that worked its way onto her lips, blushing furiously as she looked down. He felt that weird feeling again, the pride at making a girl like her blush like that.

He'd seen girls act like this with Merle when he was 'seducing' them at bars, he never understood the attraction women had to his brother. But now she was looking like that for _him._ He felt like he was on another planet. He huffed a little laugh at how shy they were being with each other, despite the fact the air was cleared and they both knew exactly where the other stood.

"So uh...what now?" he asked, at a total loss on what would happen next because he'd never done this before.

"What do you want to happen?" her pointed question caught him off guard. He didn't expect to be asked his opinion on the matter. What did he want? He wanted her to be his girl, to grab her and kiss that sweet as sin mouth. But the nerves in his system wouldn't allow him to vocalise that shit. She noticed him shift a little in his seat and blush again, not able to meet her eyes. She remembered how he said he'd never done this before, she found it hard to believe that someone as beautiful as him wouldn't have ever had a girlfriend, but the way he was acting was making it clear he hadn't. She decided to make it easier for him, she'd need to take the reigns with this one.

"We can just see what happens. We now know how we feel, we don't have to rush into anything. Just let it happen naturally," she suggested, sounding much more confident than she felt.

She was nervous, it had been a while since she'd been in anything like a relationship and she wasn't even sure this could be called a relationship at this stage. But if she had to take control to help him, to guide him, then she had to sound like she was confident in her words. He finally met her eyes again, a small smile on his lips as he nodded relieved. He liked the sound of that. No pressure, just let it happen. He was glad she knew what the fuck she was doing because he certainly didn't. Zoey looked at his hand on the dining table and nibbled her lip, trying to summon some confidence lest they'd never actually do anything about the situation. She lay her hand on top of his and his eyes snapped to hers, giving her a small smile. He was grateful she'd made the move because he'd been wanting to do it himself.

It was weird, it wasn't like they'd never held hands before. He'd held her hand the day he met her when he went into her room, when he knew already that the girl was special and felt such a strong pull towards her. But this was different, now they knew how they felt about each other, there was a shift in their dynamic and it felt like more now, more than just holding hands. His hand curled around hers and she beamed a smile at him, her cheeks tinged pink. Daryl thought she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever laid his fucking eyes on. He knew he was doing it again, looking at her like he was in awe of her.

"So I guess we should actually eat then huh?" she asked wryly with a grin making Daryl snort at her.

"Ain't gotta, prolly tastes like ass," he smirked, making her laugh. Warmth spread through his chest at the sound and he smiled at her. It felt oddly normal with her, the awkwardness seemed to fade a little as they started to eat and just talk. Yeah, this was nice, holding hands and having dinner with the prettiest girl in the world. He could handle this.


	9. Chapter 9

Daryl's taut arm tightened around the girl's neck as she thrashed, trying to get out of the hold he had on her to no avail. He was clearly much stronger than she was and much bigger. The feel of the blunt stick digging in the side of her throat made her squirm more against him.

"Aaand ya dead, c'mon now girl, ya know better than to turn ya back on yer opponent," he chided, letting go and giving her a light shove away from him.

Zoey panted, breathless and sweaty as she tried to catch her breath. Daryl couldn't help but let his gaze roam her body as it glistened, her chest rising and falling quickly.

He had been training her now for a few days on a patch of grass beside their house, away from prying eyes. He'd been teaching her how to defend herself first and he was glad he was, she wasn't very fucking good at it and she was making mistakes that would definitely cost her life outside of these damn walls. He bit his lip as he looked at her, remembering how good it felt, having her body pressed up against his like that as she squirmed to get away. He knew he was being a perv but he couldn't bring himself to feel guilty about it anymore, not now things had changed between them.

Their relationship, if it was even a relationship yet, hadn't gone much further than holding hands. They were just taking it slow, letting things happen as they did and they were getting more comfortable about the idea that they liked each other. They'd hold hands when they ate, and when they went for late-night walks around Alexandria. He enjoyed being able to be close to her without worrying he was being a creep. He had not taken into account how close they'd be when he was training her. He wasn't sure if he was the only one feeling the sexually charged energy every time they did it.

Zoey sat down and flopped onto her back ungracefully, making Daryl smirk at her a little. He sat down next to her, bringing his legs up and resting his arms on his knees.

"Jesus Christ, I feel like I've ran a mile," She whined as she tried to catch her breath. Daryl snorted at her and shook his head, she did this every time and he couldn't help but think she was adorable.

"Quit ya whinin', big baby," He teased with a grin, laughing when he felt her poking his side playfully. She sat up and wiped her dark hair from her face, Daryl watching her flushed cheeks and glistening chest intently.

"I feel gross," she complained as she started to tie her hair up so it stopped sticking to her sweaty body.

"Look fine as hell to me," he hadn't meant to say those words. Of course he thought them but he wasn't meaning to so bluntly come out with something like that. His eyes widened a little and he looked down before chancing a glance to her. She was blushing furiously and smiling, a look he fucking loved on her. He decided he needed to be blunt with her more often if that was the reaction he'd get from her.

A few hours later, Daryl was near the gate talking to Aaron whilst Zoey spoke to Michonne near Ricks porch. Zoey was doing so much better now, even though she was still anxious, she really tried to make an effort with the people she had been talking to. The people that were closest to Daryl, and that made him happy. Now he didn't have that worry that her getting better meant losing her, he felt nothing but pride for how far the girl had come since she'd gotten there.

After Michonne went inside, Zoey was going to go and see Daryl and Aaron, but Spencer was suddenly in front of her.

"Hey, I don't think we've met yet, I'm Spencer," he grinned. There was something about him that she didn't like. Not in a threatening way, but she could tell he was annoying as fuck. She gave him a polite smile, not feeling comfortable enough to talk to him, but he didn't seem to mind as he just kept talking about himself. She zoned out, not hearing a word he was saying. She was too busy thinking about training with Daryl. His arms were fucking ridiculous and feeling them around her, feeling his hard chest against her back and his sexy drawl in her ear when he was being all bossy, it was too much. She found herself blushing to herself and looking down, nibbling her thumb to try and hide a shy smile. Thinking about him was making her tingle all over and she wondered when they'd get to kiss or go further than holding hands. She didn't want to push him, knowing he was new to all this. Although she knew he wasn't a virgin, she couldn't believe he'd never had fucking sex. She had been through a lot, but Daryl made her feel safe. She never would have thought after what she went through she would have these urges again, but she did.

Daryl's eyes wandered over to Zoey, frowning when he noticed Michonne was no longer there but Spencer was instead. He felt jealousy build in his chest at the asshole talking to his girl. _Ain't your girl asshat._ He wasn't sure what she was, they hadn't really spoken about the status of the two of them and he hadn't officially asked her or anything. Was that still a thing? Or was it just a given since they admitted to liking each other? He didn't know, but what he did know was that he didn't like some dick talking to her and making her blush.

"The fucks he doin'?" he grumbled, eyes narrowed to slits as he glared at him. Aaron looked to where Daryl was looking and his eyes widened a little. The last thing he needed was Daryl beating the holy hell out of Spencer.

"Maybe he's just introducing himself," he suggested, glancing from Spencer to Daryl nervously. Daryl tried to remember what Carol had told him about not getting mad. He wasn't mad at her, not mad at all. But Spencer, right now he wanted to throttle the prick until he turned blue. He huffed, trying to control himself and stomped off back home before he murdered the boy.

When Spencer finally got the hint and left her alone, she glanced over to notice Daryl was now gone. She sighed a little before making her way home, hoping he was there. When she walked in, she saw him sat on the couch with his boots up on the coffee table, his broad arms folded across his chest. He looked moody and she quirked a brow at him.

"Hey," she smiled, feeling awkward by his demeanour. He just grunted and nodded his head a little, making her frown and move to sit next to him.

"What's up with you?" she asked cautiously. He shrugged, trying to quell the jealousy building up in his chest. He didn't want to take it out on her again because it wasn't fair. She heaved a sigh and turned to face him, glaring at him a little.

"Daryl Dixon, don't you dare. We agreed you wouldn't do this. There's something on your mind so just spit it out, because I swear if you yell in my face again, I'll kick you in the nuts so hard they'll end up in your throat," she huffed, making him look at her, his lips quirking into a slight smile. He couldn't help it, she was sexy when she was angry apparently.

"Makin' friends with Spencer?" he tried to sound casual, to keep the edge from his voice so he didn't sound like he was accusing her of anything. She snorted loudly and looked at him incredulously making him narrow his eyes at her a little.

"Is that a joke? He's annoying as shit," she laughed, shaking her head. She couldn't believe Daryl was jealous of the likes of Spencer.

"Didn't seem annoyin' when ya blushed and acted all coy," that time he couldn't help the edge to his tone and she squinted at him a little.

"I was blushing because I was thinking about how close we were during training," she slapped a hand over her mouth, apparently it was her turn to blurt something bold. Her cheeks turned into a bright shade of red and a sly smirk spread across Daryls face at the realisation that she had been thinking about it too.

"Is that so?" he asked teasingly, loving that she was as much as a perv as he was. She blushed more and hid her face in her hands.

"Shut uppp. Like you haven't thought about it!" she whined before getting up and going into the kitchen to try and cool off. She couldn't believe she just said that to him. She stood by the sink as she tried to catch her breath.

Suddenly she was trapped by two large arms either side of her on the counter. She could feel Daryl's chest pressed into her back and his breath tickled her ear, it made her tingle all over. Daryl wasn't sure where this surge of confidence came from. Seeing her with another guy and thinking that he was making her blush, it unleashed something primal in him.

"I have thought about it...thought about ya body pressed against mine...feelin' ya squirm against me," he whispered huskily in her ear, making her breathing hitch. Something Daryl picked up on, it only gave him more confidence.

"Wanted to kick his teeth in, thinkin' he made my girl blush. Ain't no one allowed to do that but me," he drawled. His words alone were enough to soak her panties and her chest was heaving as her whole body felt like it was on fire.

Daryl slowly dragged his nose from her neck to her ear, inhaling her sweet scent as he did. She let out a small moan that went straight to his dick, it was by far his new favourite noise. She turned her head slowly to look at him, they were so close his nose touched her cheek and then her own nose. He could see her flushed cheeks, her parted lips and hooded gaze. He loved how her body was reacting to him and he knew he'd have to do this again just to watch her like this.

"Your girl?" she whispered softly, her eyes fluttering shut as he rested his forehead on hers.

"Mhm, my girl. Mine only," he hummed, rubbing his nose against hers. He leant down about to capture her lips for the first time with his but a knock sounded throughout the house. Daryl stilled and growled low in his chest, making her snort a little.

"Someone has great timing," she smirked, making him shake his head and huff a laugh. He kissed the tip of her nose before reluctantly moving away from her, instantly feeling cold and empty. He strolled over to the door, hearing her follow as he opened it.

Rick stood there, glancing between the pair, noticing how flushed Zoey looked and the annoyed look on Daryl's face. He smirked slightly and quirked a brow.

"Sorry to interrupt, just wondering if you could take over the guard shift for about an hour," he grinned, making Daryl narrow his eyes, like he knew Rick knew what he had interrupted. Before he could reply, Zoey spoke up.

"Can I come?" she asked hopefully, casting her eyes on the men with a smile. Daryl raised an eyebrow, she'd never asked to come with him before but he'd enjoy her fucking company. He glanced to Rick in question, he was the leader after all.

"That's fine with me, just keep your hands to yourself so you don't get distracted," he smirked a little, making Zoey blush furiously and Daryl roll his eyes with a huff.

"Enough, asshole," he snorted, making Rick laugh as he moved away and jogged down the steps.

On the guard tower, Zoey stood next to Daryl, his jacket around her small frame as he watched out for trouble. She liked wearing his jacket, it was warm and smelt like him. Like pine, smoke and something distinctly Daryl. He glanced over at her, a deep satisfaction building at seeing her in his clothes. He remembered the first day she came here and he'd let her wear it because she was cold, he knew then she looked fucking good in it. The sky was almost black, the stars and moon the only light on the two of them, a gentle breeze blowing Zoey's long hair a little.

"This is kind of romantic," she smiled a little, casting a sidelong glance at him.

"Yeah, nothin' like the sound of the dead to get ya in the mood," he snorted, grunting lightly when she elbowed his side. He laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, bringing her close. He didn't think about it, he just did it. And it felt fucking good. She buried her face in his chest, soaking up his heat and scent as she wrapped her arms around his middle. It felt natural, for him to hold her like this, and he nuzzled the top of her head and let the sweet strawberry scent fill his nostrils.

A hand came to her hair, massaging her scalp and making her hum softly into his chest. He couldn't suppress the grin as he looked out over the wall to keep an eye out, feeling like the luckiest asshole alive to have her in his arms. He felt a little more confident with her now, after her reaction to his bold words and his antics in the kitchen. Like it was the shove he needed to get over the hurdle of touching her, saying things like that to her.

The hour went by without any drama and before long, Abe had come to take over. Daryl saw his smug smirk when he noticed how close the pair were and he scowled at him, the tips of his ears turning pink.

"Not your girl my ass," Abe chuckled under his breath, Zoey heard him and snorted a little, biting her lip to suppress her laughter as Daryl glared at her playfully.

"Shut up," Daryl huffed, a half-smile on his lips as he made his way down the ladder. He felt smug almost, that she was his girl. Of all the guys she could have picked, it was him who she wanted. He didn't think he'd ever understand it, but he would fucking run with it.

He stood on the ground as he watched her descend the ladder, eyes drawn to her perfect ass. He bit his lip and as she neared the floor. He gripped her hips to guide her safely so she didn't fall. She turned in his arms once her feet hit the floor and she blushed deeply at how close they were. Daryl's gaze was intense, the sexual energy between them both since the kitchen felt like it was an atomic bomb about to go off. His need for her was giving him more confidence, touching her in ways that he probably wouldn't if he wasn't so turned on. He'd be too nervous to try. She gave him a shy smile, looking at him through her long lashes and he almost fucking died at the pretty sight. He inhaled deeply, trying to get a hold of himself before he threw her on the floor and ripped her clothes off. He needed to reign himself in, take it slow. He knew the things she'd been through and he didn't want her to feel forced or rushed into anything.

Closing his eyes, he leant forward and brushed his lips against her forehead, making her sigh contently. She was enjoying this side to him, being so affectionate. It made her heart feel so full it might burst. He took her hand, entwining their fingers together before they set off home, a comfortable silence between them. They got home and went upstairs, knowing it was time to settle in for the night. They stopped outside of Daryl's room and looked at each other. Usually, this was where they parted ways, and Daryl would make the little makeshift bed on the floor for her. As much as he loved those moments in the morning, where he could openly admire her without feeling embarrassed, watching her so unguarded, he didn't like her sleeping on his fucking floor. Before now he'd been too nervous to broach the subject with her, he didn't want to embarrass her or for her to get upset if he offered her to sleep in his bed. But things were different now. They were in this...thing, whatever it was, relationship or not, and now the line had been crossed. It was weighing heavy on his mind.

She looked at him curiously as he glanced around, she knew he was working himself up to say something so she stayed silent, instead bringing his hand to her lips and placing a sweet kiss on his knuckles. The simple gesture made Daryl's stomach do flips, giving her a shy smile as he glanced at her through his hair.

"I uh...I don't want ya sleepin' on my floor no more," he sighed, his voice rough as he chewed his lower lip with a furrowed brow. Zoey's hand dropped his as her face fell visibly, and Daryl knew he'd said something wrong and wished to fuck he could hop into a time machine and keep his mouth shut. He didn't know if she was upset with him for presuming she would be fine to sleep by his side.

"Oh...Okay. I'm sorry," she mumbled, her cheeks starting to heat up. She turned around and started walking to her room, misunderstanding Daryl's words as him not wanting her there at all.

He frowned as he watched her walk away before he realised he had not been clear enough, he almost smacked himself in the head.

"Zo, I didn't mean... I meant...Jesus," he couldn't get the words out like some damn nervous schoolboy. Merle would be laughing his ass off at him from beyond the grave right now with his inability to talk to a damn woman. Zoey turned to look at him, confused as she tilted her head. She watched him worry his thumb, cheeks pink and looking like he wanted the ground to swallow him whole. The penny dropped, or at least she thought it did, she didn't just want to hop in his bed without being sure that's what he meant, she felt like she embarrassed herself enough for one day.

"You mean...I can sleep with you?" she asked softly, trying to help him through his awkwardness and loss of words. She saw him relax a little that she had said the words he was trying so desperately to leave his mouth. He glanced at her nervously, before back at the floor.

"Only if ya want, Ain't want ya to be uncomfortable or nothin'," he shrugged, like he wasn't hoping and fucking praying she said yes, because he wanted to lay next to her and admire her, to feel her by his side so he could sleep easy.

He chanced a look her way to see her blushing deeply and biting her lip with a shy smile. He never got tired of that look from her and it made him dumbfounded every time that _he_ had rendered her that way.

"I'd like that...a lot," she admitted shyly, giving him a smile. He breathed a sigh of relief and gave her a toothy grin. It was strange seeing the usually moody man smile like that and her heart was hammering against her ribcage.

"Alright...Good. Just come in when ya ready," he smiled with a nod before he slipped into his room. He scrubbed his hands over his face when he was away from her intense gaze, a stupid smile on his face that he needed to get ahold of before she came in and thought he was a fucking weirdo. He huffed a laugh at himself. _Ain't got no fuckin' game man._

Zoey was wearing a matching grin as she made her way to her room and got her pyjamas on, she couldn't believe he wanted her in his bed. It wasn't even anything sexual that went through her mind. Just the thought of being so close to him, to stop the torment that plagued her each night, it felt like a weight had been lifted. She returned not too long later with her hair down and wearing some shorts and a tank top. She noticed Daryl lay in bed shirtless and she couldn't help but let her eyes roam his firm chest. He caught her staring and gave her a smirk, he didn't think he'd ever get used to her looking at him like that. She snorted with a blush, rolling her eyes as if to say 'don't say a fucking word', before she slipped into bed beside him. She didn't hesitate to move over, laying her head on his chest. He tensed slightly at the contact, but not because he was uncomfortable, quite the opposite. His hand curled around her and rested on her hip, his thumb stroking the sliver of skin that peaked out above her shorts.

He had to try and think of something other than her body pressed against his before his body reacted and she ran a mile. As much as he wanted to have his way with her, and he knew she wanted him that way too from how she reacted to him, he didn't want to push her, to make her feel rushed. He wanted their first night in bed together to put her at ease so she enjoyed just laying with him. But then she snuggled closer, hooking her leg around his and his breathing picked up just slightly. She was so soft and fucking warm. It had been forever since he'd been with a woman, and Zoey was no ordinary woman. He'd never cuddled with anyone before, and the simple contact from the girl was sending his body into a tailspin. _Shit...uhhh...Rick...Rick's stupid face...Rick's hairy ass… _He relaxed a little, thinking of anything he could to distract himself from the pretty girl wrapped around him.

He almost snorted at himself at the lengths he was going to, to make her comfortable. The images he was forcing into his brain. He didn't know if he would ever be able to look at Rick again. As his body relaxed and he got used to her being so close, he stopped reacting like a damn teenager that hadn't ever got laid. He kissed the top of her head, squeezing her close a little and enjoying her. He heard her breathing even out and knew she had fallen asleep, smiling to himself as he held her.

"Sweet dreams pretty girl," he whispered into her hair, closing his own eyes and drifting off to sleep. That night, Zoey slept right through, it was the first night in a long while she hadn't been tortured by nightmares, safe in Daryl's arms.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning when Daryl woke, he was startled to come face to face with a sleeping Zoey. He had forgotten he had asked her into his bed, and in his sleepy state, his brain was trying to catch up with him. He relaxed when he remembered and smiled to himself. She was so peaceful when she slept, so beautiful. He wanted to reach out and touch her, but he felt like he shouldn't. But when he focused on it, she was his girl. That's what he said to her and she didn't fight it, she blushed and smiled. They were in a relationship now, and by how she reacted to him in the kitchen, it was clear she felt the sexual tension too. He needed to get used to this. Affection and touching. He had done it with her from the start but now things were different with them, it felt like the little touches carried more weight and he was nervous about it. He hated how much he was overthinking it. His confidence the day before had paid off greatly, provoking the reaction he wanted from her.

He reached out, tucking her long hair behind her ear and she hummed softly in her sleep, making him grin. It was nice to be this close to her and to be able to just admire her without feeling like some fucking creeper now. Her eyes fluttered open and a lazy smile spread across her face when she saw him, it made his heart ache in his chest. She always seemed so happy to see him, he didn't understand why.

"Mornin'," he rasped softly, stroking her cheek sweetly. Her cheeks tinged pink which gave him that rush of satisfaction again as he watched her.

"I didn't have any nightmares," she stated, like she was in awe of the fact. Daryl's chest puffed with pride. She hadn't had a nightmare, the first night since she stayed there she had a restful sleep and it was all because she slept by his side. He felt like he was on another fucking planet.

"Good," he grinned at her, making her laugh lightly, a noise he loved so fucking much.

They watched each other for a moment, small smiles on their faces. Neither of them wanted to move and ruin the moment. It was nice just being so close to one another. Zoey nibbled her lower lip as she looked at him. The day before had her really worked up. The almost-kisses, his words. She felt like they would never get anywhere at the pace he was going and for once she wanted to be bold, to take what she wanted lest it never fucking happen.

She shocked him when she leant forward, her lips ghosting his like a feather-light touch. It took a moment for his brain to register what she was doing but he pressed his lips against hers more firmly, taking confidence in the fact she had been the one to kiss him. He shuffled closer as he kissed her slowly, savouring every second of it. She seemed to melt into him as she kissed back and he ran his tongue over her lower lip, wanting entrance to taste every inch of her damn mouth. He was more than pleased when she granted him access and he tangled his tongue with hers.

The kiss was slow and sensual and he felt his body reacting to it. He needed to stop, he knew he did. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable or to rush this. He enjoyed kissing her more than anything in the world. He wanted to do this again, not put her off or scare her away. He broke the kiss and the pair were breathless, blinking at each other in slight wonder of how they felt. She beamed a smile at him with her pretty pink cheeks and he couldn't help it when his own lips quirked up in a smile. It felt like a milestone had been passed. A hurdle that they were too scared to jump over. But it was done now, he knew she enjoyed it, and fuck, so did he. Now he felt like he could kiss her whenever he damn well wanted.

She blinked up at him, working up the courage to ask him what she wanted to ask, she wasn't too sure how he would react.

"Do you think...I could go hunting with you?" she asked softly, making his eyes widen in shock for a moment.

"Ya wanna go outside the walls?" he asked hesitantly, making her sit up and toy with her hands. He sat up to look at her.

"I just...I need to learn. I know I'm not great at defending myself yet, but I'm getting better. And you'll be there, I know you'll keep me safe," she murmured, making his chest feel tight. The fact she knew he would keep her safe made him feel all kinds of things. He felt proud and he resisted the urge to kiss her again. He wasn't sure how he felt about it. Her being out of the walls meant danger, but at the same time, she was right, she did have to learn. She wanted to learn to hunt, he knew he was the person to teach her that and it was skill people needed to know. God forbid anything ever happened and they got separated, she would be able to fend for herself. He knew he had to push his selfish intentions of locking her away aside because ultimately, it could cost her life in the end.

"Alright, I'll take ya. Get ready and meet me downstairs," he said, giving her a small smile. She beamed at him, practically fucking radiant and he almost melted in a puddle right there. _Holy shit, I love this girl._ She got up and bounded off to her room, leaving him smiling like a fucking dick as he got out of bed and got himself dressed. He was shocked when he went downstairs to find her dressed and ready before him. She really was eager. When they got to the gate, he could see her fidgeting and playing with her hands. He knew she was nervous but this was good for her, this would help. She had a knife on her and a gun. She knew how to use a gun, her brother had taught her when the world went to shit, he was glad she wasn't completely defenceless. When the gates opened, he looked at her and she nodded at him, inhaling a deep breath.

They walked through the woods carefully and Daryl was pleasantly surprised by how light on her feet she was. Rick was always loud and annoying when he came with him, scaring off all the damn game, but Zoey was silent and he was impressed. He caught a few squirrels and she watched on in awe at how easily he was able to use his crossbow. It was just second nature to him and he seemed so in his element out here. It made her feel a little guilty for having him cooped up looking after her.

"You're really good at this," she said softly, casting him a glance and smile. He felt himself swell with pride once more and he smiled back.

"Thanks. Huntin's been my whole life, guess I was made for this world," he snorted, making her grin at him as they made their way back.

He was startled when she suddenly rushed off ahead of him and he frowned.

"Zo! What the hell?" he called after her, hot on her heels. He wondered what the fuck was wrong with her, if she was having an attack or something. But when he got to her, she crouched down and he realised what she had seen.

"They're just babies," she said softly, her face looking so forlorn his heart hurt.

"They're rabbits, get outta the way so we can take 'em home, be good for a stew," he said gruffly, getting his bow ready. Her eyes widened as she stood, standing in front of the two baby bunnies defensively. Daryl squinted as he lowered his bow.

"You can't shoot them! Look how tiny they are! Can we take them back as pets? Please? Think of Judith, she would love them, and me," she pleaded, giving him the puppy eyes. He grit his teeth, trying to quell his irritation. This was why he didn't take chicks hunting with him.

"Look Zo, I know they're cute and all, but rabbits are food now, not pets," he sighed, making her face fall. It hurt him, more than he cared to admit that she looked so sad and he was the cause. It caused him physical fucking pain in his chest and he hated it. She moved out of the way, looking defeated and resigned to it and he raised his bow, one of the baby bunnies in his sights. He couldn't pull the trigger though, no matter how much he was willing himself to. He couldn't fucking do it. _Damn it._

He heaved a sigh as he lowered the bow, Zoey watching him curiously.

"Fine, take the damn bunnies," he huffed, making her squeal with delight. He shook his head but he couldn't help the smile that graced his face as she picked them up, bunnies in her arms.

"They better not shit everywhere," he snorted as they got to the gates, making her roll her eyes and pull a face at him. Carl was there holding Judith with Rick in tow and Carl walked right over with a grin.

"You found bunnies!" he laughed incredulously, making Zoey beam with pride.

"We did, you want one?" she asked with a smile, making Rick look to the bunnies sceptically. He cast a glance to Daryl who snorted and shrugged. Judith giggled when she saw the bunnies and reached out, poking one.

"Can we have one Dad, please?" Carl pleaded, looking at him the exact same way Zoey had looked at Daryl.

"Alright fine, but it's your responsibility," Rick grinned, shaking his head. Zoey passed Rick a bunny since Carl was holding Judith and then they were off home.

Once they got settled, Zoey made the bunny a little nest. They didn't exactly have a hutch to put it in so it was just free to hop around the living room. The pair sat on the couch, Zoey watching the bunny happily while Daryl looked at her with a smile.

"What shall we call her?" she asked, looking over at Daryl. He blushed slightly feeling like he had been caught staring at her but she didn't comment on it.

"I don't know...Bunny?" he shrugged, making her laugh.

"Bunny? You can't call her bunny, she _is_ a bunny. She needs a name," she snorted incredulously, making him squint at her.

"S'wrong with bunny?" he asked looking offended, it only amused her more.

"How about...Fudge?" she smirked, making him huff a laugh and roll his eyes.

"Fudge? The fuck kinda name is that?" he asked with a smirk, making her poke his side.

"A good name," she stated, pulling her tongue out at him.

He just smiled at her and she blushed, he was staring at her and it was intense.

"What?" she asked hesitantly, feeling the weight of his gaze burning her skin.

"It's just nice...seein' ya like this. Relaxed...happy," he said quietly, making her blush more and grin.

"It's all because of you," she said sincerely, making his heart still in his chest. It was his turn to blush now and the tips of his ears turned pink as the gravity of her words hit him. He didn't even think about it as he leant down and captured her lips with his. She reacted instantly, kissing him back and he was pleased she hadn't moved away or flinched. He pulled her closer as he deepened the kiss, making her gasp as he kissed her with more need and want. When he pulled away, he rested his forehead on hers as they caught their breath. The both of them had been affected by the kiss, but they weren't quite ready to take it a step further, nor did they really know how to make the next move. They soaked each other in and he stroked her cheek and she smiled up at him adoringly, making him smile back.

He couldn't ever remember being this happy in his life, not once. When he looked at her, everything felt right. It didn't matter the things he had done in the past, the people he had failed, the people he had lost. Everything felt right when he was with her. Like she soothed his wounds and took his pain away. He wasn't quite sure just how the fuck he had managed to get her, how she cared for him at all, but he was grateful. It made up for his shitty life, having something as precious as Zoey in his life. He never knew he wanted this, having a girl. He didn't think he deserved it or was good enough. But Zoey was making him feel like a man. She made him feel proud of himself, made him feel good, and that was something in of itself. He had never felt that way, never felt a sense of pride at being a good man, being good at anything. And now she was here, making him feel things he had never felt before and it left his head spinning. She was everything he never knew he wanted and more, and he would do whatever the fuck it took to keep her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for taking so long to update. I was sick, got better for like a day and now I'm really sick again. Like really fucking sick. **

"You have everything right? Bow? Knife? Gun? And...and don't forget to take some food in case you get stuck out there," Zoey frowned, nibbling her lower lip as she paced in the living room. Daryl watched her warily. He hated seeing her like this. It was like they'd taken ten steps back.

It had been over a week now and she had been doing really well. She still only spoke to a select few people but she was getting stronger day by day. She had been seeing Denise to help her with her PTSD and her anxiety and it had been helping. But now he was going out the walls with Aaron. They were going to see if they could find people to bring back. And the anxiety of him being out the walls without her for the first time had the girl back to being a nervous wreck.

He stepped closer, cupping her face to get her to still and look at him. She blinked her big blue eyes up at him and his heart ached at the fear he saw there.

"I'mma be just fine Zo, 'right? I'll be back in a few days," he said softly. He hated leaving her at all if he was honest. Especially now they were together. He wanted to just lock them both away and spend every waking moment with her. But he couldn't. He had a job to do.

"You don't know that! Anything could happen to you out there Daryl. What if...what if you don't come back?" her voice cracked and he swallowed thickly, releasing her face as he lowered his head. He could see her fighting the tears and it hurt him. And she wasn't wrong. He couldn't promise her shit because he didn't know what would happen.

"Ya know I need to do this girl, don't make this so fuckin' hard," he lamented, his heart squeezing so hard in his chest he thought it might burst. She sniffled, standing up straighter as she wiped her eyes. She nodded, trying to calm herself. She couldn't do this, she couldn't be selfish and stop him going out there because she needed him. She had worked so hard to be strong and now she felt like she was slipping back into her old ways.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, looking at the floor with red cheeks.

He frowned, pulling her to him as he rubbed the tip of his nose against hers.

"Ain't gotta be sorry. Just promise me if ya need help ya'll go to Rick or Carol," he murmured, a hand coming to her face and stroking her cheek. He didn't want her hurting herself again. He didn't think she would, she had been doing a lot better. But he knew this situation was triggering for her.

"Promise," she said, looking up at him and giving him a weak smile. He leant down, capturing his lips with hers. In the week that had passed he had gotten more and more comfortable kissing her, being the one initiating it.

She kissed him back willingly, melting into him and he loved it. It made him feel more confident with her because she always responded so well to whatever he did. When he broke away he kissed her cheek softly and took a step back. He slung his backpack over his broad shoulders and grabbed his bow. Fuck, this was hard. He really didn't want to go. Just as she was worried about him, he was worried about her. Anything could fucking happen and he wouldn't be here to help her. The last time he left the walls he had come back to find her a mess in the shower, and he had no desire to see that again. Especially not now. They were together now, their bond ran even deeper.

He swallowed thickly, wanting to go back over and wrap his arms around her but he knew if he did, he wouldn't ever fucking leave. They just looked at each other for a minute before he nodded, leaving swiftly. Zoey sat on the couch, scooping up Fudge as she hopped over. She could feel the panic bubble in her chest as she stroked her, trying to soothe herself. She had been doing so well and now it just felt like the desperate fear was back and she hated it. It seemed to hit her harder since she hadn't felt this scared in a while. This would be the longest she had been without him and she wasn't sure how the hell she was going to cope. Especially at night without him there to quell her nightmares.

She tried to distract herself with cleaning. Hours passed by and the house was spotless but she still felt restless. She flopped onto the couch and chewed her lower lip. She couldn't help but wonder about Daryl, if he was okay, where he was. It was strange now. They were together but it still felt surreal. They were taking it slow and it was progressing naturally, it just felt right. She never thought she would have felt this way about someone, especially not after all she had been through. But he made her feel so safe.

There was a knock at the door and she jumped, glaring at the door with worried eyes. It cracked open and she held her breath, releasing it as she saw Maggie peak her head around.

"Hey! Thought I'd come and see how you were doin'," she smiled warmly as she closed the door behind her. Zoey liked Maggie. She hadn't spent a lot of time with her but she enjoyed her company when she did.

"I'm doing okay I guess," Zoey sighed, furrowing her brow a little. She felt her cheeks flush a little that people felt the need to check on her, knowing just how dependent on Daryl she was. Maggie sat in the armchair looking at her sympathetically.

"I thought we could keep each other company. Glenn's gone too, on a supply run. I know how lonely it can get, and the worry," she said softly, making Zoey look up at her. It was nice to have someone in the same position, who understood how she felt in a way.

"I'd really like that. I can't stop worrying about him," she admitted sheepishly, rubbing her hands on her thighs with a sigh.

"I know. It's hard when you aren't there and have no clue what the hell is goin' on. But I thought we could spend some time with each other, distract us from it," Maggie smiled. Zoey beamed a grin at her, she was glad for a distraction and it was nice that it was with someone she felt comfortable with.

The girls distracted themselves and each other as they cleaned Maggie's house and baked things for the community. Carol even popped by to see how Zoey was doing and offered to take the cookies and cakes to people, knowing Zoey wouldn't be comfortable with it.

"You know, it's nice you and Daryl found each other," Maggie mused as she wiped the counter down, it was covered in flour now. Zoey blushed with a smile as she continued to wash the pots in the sink.

"I know. I never really thought I'd find anyone again, not after all this. And then he just...happened. He saved me," Zoey said softly before turning around. Maggie was smiling at her and it made her blush a little harder.

"I've never seen him like this before. He's not been interested in anyone since we've all known him. He was so protective of you from the day you got here. It's sweet really," Maggie sighed wistfully, a smile on her lips.

"I didn't know what it was at first… this pull towards him. He was the only one who made me feel safe at all. I don't think I could ever show him how much I appreciate him. He's done so much for me," Zoey said softly as she sat on one of the stools at the counter.

"He has done a lot for you. But you've done a lot for him too. I think he really needed you here," Maggie grinned as he reached over and squeezed Zoey's hand. She smiled and ducked her head. The contact didn't make her feel fear or flinch away. She was getting better at all of this, returning to who she once was, and she had Daryl to thank for that.

Time seemed to drag on without Daryl there by her side. She had Maggie to keep her company, the girls talking about anything and everything and trying to keep themselves distracted. But by day two, Glenn had returned. Maggie still came in to try and keep her company but it wasn't the same anymore and her anxiety only continued to grow about Daryl being out there. She was scared. Anything could happen to him out there and she wouldn't even know. He just wouldn't ever come back. When day three came and went, she was convinced something bad had happened. Maggie had tried to reassure her, she told her Daryl and Aaron often came back a few days late when they went out. It didn't ease her worries any though. She knew he could look after himself, but it didn't mean he was invincible.

The sky was dark now and Zoey wiped her eyes. She felt like she'd cried the day away. The deep ache in her chest just seemed to grow with each passing minute, convinced he wasn't coming back to her. She was wearing one of his shirts, it needed washing but she hadn't washed it. It still smelt like him and she was clinging onto that with every bit of her being. She lay down in bed, a soft sob leaving her lips. Every time she thought about him not coming back to her it made her feel sick. She couldn't do any of this without him. She didn't want to. She loved him, she was sure of that much by this point. Being away from him made her feel like her heart had been ripped out and was out there with him. She curled up on her side as she cried to herself, convinced this was it now.

Daryl floored it on the way home. They'd been caught by a herd and had to hide out in an abandoned store. They hadn't recruited a single fucking person and he had been away from Zoey for far too long. He knew she'd be worried. He was worried about her. His mind flashed with images of returning to find the community overrun or something bad. He breathed a sigh of relief when they entered the gates and everything was as he left it. It was late now and he hopped out of the car with a brief goodbye to Aaron. Daryl knew Aaron was eager to get back to Eric anyway. They'd both been away from their loved ones.

He practically ran to the house, trying to be quiet in case she was asleep. He toed off his boots by the door, glancing to the sleeping bunny in the makeshift bed Zoey had made for it. It made him smile, she was always so compassionate. He walked upstairs, his feet light, just like when he was hunting. He frowned as he got upstairs and heard her crying, the noise making his heart sink. The fear shot through him that she was hurt or something had happened to her as he burst into his room, finding her curled up in his bed.

The noise startled her and she gasped as she sat up, looking alert and terrified. But as soon as her eyes landed on Daryl she dove out of the bed, almost launching herself at him. It caught him off guard, he stumbled back a little before he wrapped his arms around her with a frown.

"Hey, s'wrong?" he asked concerned, moving her away a little as his blue eyes scanned her tear-soaked face.

"I thought...it's been days… I didn't think…" she choked out, not making much sense but he got the gist of it anyway. He knew she would be worried but he hadn't expected to come home to this. It broke his heart to see her like this once again, especially since he'd seen her come on leaps and bounds recently.

"M'here Zo, ya don't need to worry 'lright?" he soothed, his gravelly voice quiet and soothing as he wrapped his arms around her once again. He stroked her back as she clung to him like a child and cried. The relief she felt that he was back and unharmed was overwhelming and she couldn't seem to stop the intense emotion she was feeling. Daryl held her for what felt like forever. He was patient with her. He knew damn well if the roles were reversed, he would be a mess too. He hated that they didn't have phones these days, a way to tell her he was okay and was coming home to her.

When she finally cried it out, she snorted at herself, feeling stupid for being so emotional and clingy. He just smiled at her though as she took a step back, reaching out and wiping her tears away. He leant in and captured her lips in a sweet soft kiss. He'd fucking missed her, he felt like he'd gone out of his mind being away from her for so long and he couldn't imagine how bad it must have been for her given her fragile mental state.

"Missed ya," he said softly, feeling the tips of his ears burning at admitting such a thing. He was still getting used to this whole relationship thing.

She beamed a smile at him making his stomach flip around on him the way it always did. He couldn't help but smile back, she made him fucking happy and it was a weird feeling. He wasn't used to it.

"I missed you too," she said, calm finally now she had it all out of her system and he was there with her. He knew she had missed him, his welcome had been evidence of that, but hearing her say it still made his heart beat all funny.

She took his hand and lead him over to the bed and it was then he noticed what she was wearing. His shirt, the one he had worn before he left, and nothing fucking else. He felt his body reacting and he mentally chided himself. She had just been a sobbing mess in his arms and now he was getting hard. He fucking hated himself sometimes. He couldn't help it though, not when she was wearing something of his. It always provoked a reaction from him, just like when she wore his jacket. It didn't help matters any that her bare legs were on display. He watched as she climbed into bed and he stripped off.

Normally when they slept together, she would be in her pyjamas and he would be in sweatpants and a vest. He was still self-conscious of his scars despite the fact she had seen them and hadn't responded badly to them. But he was exhausted, it was hot and she was half-naked. His brain wasn't working very well and he stripped down to his boxers before slipping into bed. As she always did, she lay her head on his chest and he felt the warmth spread through his chest. It felt even more intimate now, her bare leg touching his, the lack of clothing. The exhaustion took hold of both of them though as they drifted off to sleep clinging to each other. Soaking each other in for comfort to help them get to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Some shit you've all been waiting for. I hope you're all enjoying this story so far. I'm not sure how long this one's gonna be but I feel like it might end soon-ish. Not quite yet but maybe around chapter 20? I don't know yet, it depends what happens. Sometimes my muse throws shit at me that goes off on a tangent loool**

**This chapter is just like over 3k words of smut. But I mean, it's finally happening so there you go :')**

**Enjoy!**

Zoey woke the next morning feeling safe in Daryl's arms. When he hadn't been there, she had barely slept with her nightmares plaguing her. But she had slept soundly, feeling refreshed with him there with her. She lay there content as she woke up properly and then suddenly she was very aware of the bulge pressing against her ass. She expected to feel repulsed, to feel scared, but she didn't. She felt a strange tingling between her legs that she hadn't felt in a number of years.

Never would she ever have thought she would feel aroused again after all that had happened to her. Her body had healed fully in her time here but her mind was fragile. Yet Daryl made her feel safe, secure. Nothing was pressured or forced. And she found her body reacting to his in a normal way for people in a relationship and it made her blush. It was nice to know what she went through wasn't affecting her to that extent. That she felt so comfortable with him that there wasn't any fear there with something like this.

She nibbled her lower lip as she turned in his arms, smiling to herself at his sleeping face. He looked so much younger when he slept, so peaceful. He was so handsome it made her eyes hurt. And he didn't even realise just how beautiful he was. She looked at his broad shoulders, she didn't think she'd ever seen anyone with shoulders like him. She felt that tingling again and she found her hands wandering his body as he slept. She palmed his cock through his boxers, butterflies blooming in her belly at the contact. The first consensual contact in a long while, and she enjoyed it. He hummed softly in his sleep and shifted against her hand and it made her cheeks heat up. She felt like such a perv touching him when he slept but she couldn't help it. Her body was reacting strongly to him.

Her big eyes watched his face intently as her hand slipped into his boxers, gripping his length as she started to move her hand. A low groan left his lips as he arched into her hand, his eyes fluttering open with a furrowed brow. He was confused, he didn't know what the fuck was going on but he knew it felt good. She smirked a little, stroking him a little faster and making him moan. He gripped her wrist, stilling her motions and she frowned at him as he blinked at her, his brain catching up with himself. She was fucking jerking him off and he felt like he'd woken up on another planet.

"Ya doin' girl?" he asked, his voice rough from sleep as he stared at her. Her cheeks flamed red, unsure how to act. She hadn't really expected him to stop her.

"Well… I thought it was obvious," she snorted, trying to cover her embarrassment as she looked at him. A deep frown etched onto his face and it made her heart sink a little.

"Ya don't have to," he sighed, making her move her hand away. The rejection stung like a bitch and she felt so fucking stupid.

"Sorry. I just… I shouldn't have presumed you wanted it," she muttered as she sat up, ready to flee the room and hide in a hole for the rest of her days on the earth.

"Hey! I didn't say that!" he insisted as he sat up and grabbed her wrist again, stilling her before she dived off the bed. She was on her knees, unable to look him in the eye and he was kicking himself for not being able to vocalise shit better, for embarrassing her. She had caught him off guard and he knew this was a delicate situation.

"I do want it Zo...Just, I don't want ya to feel like ya have to," he said carefully, making her look at him.

"I know I don't have to. That's the point. I wanted to. You make me feel safe, you make me feel things I didn't think I'd ever feel again," she admitted feeling the embarrassment consume her whole at having to talk about it. She just wanted to touch him and not have to deal with awkward situations like these.

He licked his lower lip, digesting her words. It was weird to him that a girl like her would want to touch him that way but they were in a relationship, she must find him attractive. No matter how fucking bizarre that might be to him. The level of trust she was showing him with this was almost overwhelming. He felt bad for embarrassing her. He felt good that she felt safe with him like this. And it wasn't like he didn't want her. He did, fucking badly but he hadn't been sure how to make a move. He was fine making moves on girls when he was drunk, but he wasn't drunk and she had been through a lot. This was new territory for him.

"C'mere," he murmured, blue eyes looking at her imploringly. She crawled back over to him, the excitement swelling inside of her again as he stared her down.

The look he was giving her made her feel shy almost. He was looking at her like he wanted to make her his next meal and it made her stomach flip around on her in a good way. The tension between them was thick and it reminded Daryl of when they would train together, how close their bodies were, how the sexual tension would ramp up until it was overwhelming. Now she finally wanted to do something about it and it gave him confidence. He pulled her close as he kissed her, stealing her breath away as she melted into him. The kiss was more heated than usual. They usually kept it tame, the pair of them wary of taking the next step. They weren't wary now though and he was kissing her desperately and she moaned against his lips.

He moved her to lay on her back, breaking the kiss just because his lungs needed fucking oxygen. His hands slid up her sides and she tensed, grabbing his wrists and stilling his motions. He stilled completely, looking at her worried. He was scared she had changed her mind, that he had scared her. The last thing he wanted was for her to fear him.

"S'wrong?" he asked, concern lacing his voice. The thought of her being scared of him made his heart ache dully in his chest. He didn't like it at all.

"Can we just… keep the shirt on. Please?" she asked, her voice a mere whisper as she averted her eyes. Her cheeks were crimson. He looked down at her confused for a moment before realisation dawned on his face.

He wanted to argue with her, to tell her she was beautiful and it didn't matter about her marks. Of course they lit a rage in him when he thought about how they got there, but it didn't make him any less attracted to her. If anything they made him more attracted to her. They were a testament to how strong she was, that she was a survivor. He didn't argue with her though. He respected her enough to not push her. She wasn't comfortable and that was fine by him. He had been in the same situation with his own scars and he knew better than anyone how it felt, the shame that followed him.

He nodded, making her relax under him and he leant down, kissing her again. He could feel how her tension melted away and he was happy, glad to put her at ease.

"Ya trust me?" he rasped against her lips, his blue eyes looking at her earnestly. She nodded without hesitation and it pleased him greatly, making his heart tug inside of his chest. That look in his eyes was back, like she was his prey, and it only served to excite her.

He shuffled down and she watched him curiously as he settled on his stomach between her legs. His eyes never left hers as he stroked up her thighs, leaving goosebumps in their wake as she looked at him. He looked down then, making her blush at where he was looking. He nuzzled her thigh and she let out a noise between a squeak and a moan, it made him grin against her skin. He loved seeing this side to her. He could be bashful and shy about a lot of shit, but when he was turned on his brain would shut the fuck up for once. After waking to her touching him and her telling him she wanted this, he couldn't help the raging hard on he was dealing with. His confidence was up for once in his damn life and he was revelling in it. He'd never understand why she was with him, why she wanted him, but she did. He wasn't going to question it, he was going to run with it and make every moment count. She was sexy as hell and the sexual tension between them had been almost unbearable. Now he was finally getting what he wanted.

He ran his nose along her slit against her panties, her scent intoxicating him as he groaned. She was fucking soaked, even through her panties. Knowing he had done this to her made him feel fucking good and his cock was aching it was so hard. She bit her lower lip, her breathing ragged as the excitement ran through her veins. He didn't bother to take her panties off. He knew this was a big deal for her. This was the first time she had done anything like this after all she had been through. And after her being worried about taking her shirt off, he didn't want her to feel so exposed. Instead, he pushed her panties aside, leaning forward as his tongue darted out and gave her a teasing lick from her entrance to her clit. A needy moan left her lips and it was the sweetest fucking sound he'd ever heard. He wanted to make her feel good, to show her that it didn't have to hurt or feel bad. He wanted to erase all the bad shit that had happened to her.

With one hand hooked in her panties to keep them to the side, the other hooked around her thigh, her legs parted as he started swirling his tongue around her clit. Her body writhed as the pleasure overwhelmed her. It felt like her whole body was tingling, the pleasure building up already. She tasted fucking amazing. He'd always loved going down on a girl and it had been a fucking while since he'd had the pleasure. It was so much better than any other time though. It was with her.

He unhooked his arm from her thigh and slipped a finger inside of her, making her moan loudly. He was still conscious to be careful, knowing the shit she had been through in the back of his mind. She was tight and he found himself grinding against the mattress, seeking out friction before he fucking died with how much his dick was aching. He started fucking her with his finger as his mouth assaulted her clit. Alternating between teasing licks and then sucking on it greedily.

She was a writhing mess, moaning wantonly, unable to help herself at the feeling that was consuming her. She couldn't form a coherent thought, her body on fire as her release started to creep up on her. Her moans only fueled Daryl's ego, loving how good he was making her feel. She was soaked and he added another finger, feeling like she could handle it. A keening moan left her lips and he was almost startled by how loud it was for a moment. It was like a chain reaction though as her back arched and her body jerked as she came. He kept it up until her body went limp and he placed a soft kiss to her clit, making her whimper. He sat up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he looked down at her. He couldn't help the smug smirk at the look on her face as she blinked up at him. She looked like she'd been to heaven and back and he was the one to make her feel that way.

She lay there dazed and gave him a lazy smile. She felt fucking amazing, on cloud nine and she was relishing in it. Daryl grinned as he flopped next to her on his side and she rolled to face him.

"That was just...wow," she snorted with pink cheeks, making his ego inflate even more. He couldn't help the smirk as he leant down and kissed her softly.

"Glad ya enjoyed it," he smirked, making her snort again. She stroked his firm chest softly and her hand trailed down, making him tense. He grabbed her wrist like before and she groaned in frustration.

"Let me return the favour," she frowned at him, making him sigh.

"Ya don't have to, not if ya don't want," of course he wanted her to, more than anything. He was sure his dick would fall off soon if he didn't find release with how hard he was. But he was still so paranoid of the shit she had been through, of her feeling forced into shit. He wouldn't ever do that to her and he needed her to know she didn't have to do a damn thing if she didn't want to.

"I do want to Daryl. Please, let me touch you," she pleaded, making him swallow thickly. Well shit if that wasn't the hottest thing he'd heard. Fucking begging to touch him. Any self-control he had flew right at the window and he found himself nodding, looking at her with a hooded gaze. She grinned triumphantly and he shook his head with a snort at her. She sat up, making him lay on his back. She looked at him and he couldn't tear his eyes away from her as she hooked her nimble fingers into his waistband and peeled his boxers off him, tossing them on the floor. He might have felt self-conscious but he was so turned on, his brain wasn't thinking, it wasn't being its usual asshole self.

She looked down at his hard cock, biting her lip a little at the excited tingle than ran down her spine. She leant down and their eyes locked as she gave him a teasing lick. He bit down on his lower lip with a groan. He was mentally storing these images away for if he ever needed them. This shit was hot as hell. She engulfed his cock into her warm wet mouth and his head fell back, lips parted with a moan at the feeling. It had been a long fucking time since anyone had even touched him, let alone sucked his dick. He knew he wouldn't be able to last long.

She started sucking his cock, head bobbing up and down as she took him in as far as she could, her soft hand at the base to get what couldn't fit into her mouth. He was moaning as he threaded a hand into her hair, hips arching just a little as the pleasure overwhelmed him.

"Shit Zo, fuckin' close" he groaned, squeezing his eyes shut as the pleasure built up rapidly inside of him. He wanted to warn her, to give her the chance to move away before he came, not wanting to force her to let him cum in her mouth. She watched him as she worked her magic on him, smirking around him at seeing him like this. There was something so sexy about him lay there moaning and panting, watching him unravel.

His breathing was harsh and fast, eyes squeezed shut as he tried to hold off as long as he could. He never wanted it to end. He couldn't remember it ever feeling this fucking good when he had a girl suck his dick. The grip on her hair tightened a little as his body tensed. He felt like a string pulled so taut it was about to snap. She looked at him before taking him in even further, experimentally deep throating him for a moment. The string snapped and something akin to a loud growl left his lips as his body went completely tense. He spilled himself into her mouth, hips arching as she continued to suck on him, working him through his orgasm. When his body relaxed and sagged against the bed, she moved away, swallowing everything in her mouth. She wiped her mouth with her hand and looked at him.

He was sweaty, his hair stuck to his forehead as he lay there panting, trying to catch his breath. He looked beautiful, she smiled to herself as she admired him. He was like a dark angel. She moved to lay next to him and he opened his eyes, looking at her with so much adoration. Their connection felt even deeper now, their bond even stronger as one more hurdle was passed. She smiled sweetly at him and his heart clenched in his chest so painfully. He fucking loved her, he loved her so much it overwhelmed him. He smiled back, still riding his high as he pulled her to lay on his chest. She snuggled into him and sighed contently, the pair of them enjoying the closeness.

They knew they'd have to get up soon, but they wanted to enjoy the time they had here like this, in their own little bubble with just the two of them. He stroked her hair softly and nuzzled the top of her head. He felt so relaxed now. It had been a damn while since he came like that. Using his hand wasn't really the same as having a girl suck him off. Especially a girl like Zoey. A girl he was in love with.

"I don't wanna get up," she whined softly, making him huff a laugh at her.

"Let's just stay here for a bit," he rasped, a content smile on his lips as he wrapped his arms around her. He held her for a bit before her breathing evened out and he looked down at her. She had fallen asleep again, worn out. He grinned to himself, holding her close and relishing the feeling of her in his arms. When the fuck had he ever felt this happy and carefree? Never. Not once in his life had he felt like this before and it was fucking glorious to feel this way.

His life had been riddled with pain and sadness, he didn't remember a single moment where he felt genuinely happy. And then this fucking angel comes into his life and turns it upside down. He felt like he didn't deserve her. He had failed so many people, just fucking failed them and caused so much shit to happen. But yet he was graced with her in his life. He'd never really grasp just why she wanted to be with him, but he had given up trying to understand it. She was here, with him, and that's all he needed. There wasn't a damn thing he wouldn't do to keep her by his side. It just felt right. It felt like she was meant to be there, like she had been missing all along. He never thought he'd find love at all, let alone after the world turned to shit. It was like she was the missing jigsaw piece in his life, the one he didn't even know was missing. He felt so complete with her like this. It was strange for him, to feel genuinely happy. It felt so fucking foreign to him now. But he liked it, he loved the way she made him feel. Like a real man, like a good guy. She was fucking everything to him.

He knew he loved her, he'd known for a bit now it must be love. He wanted to tell her, he found himself often almost blurting it when he was with her as she smiled at him like the sun shone outta his ass. He just couldn't bring himself to. As happy as he was, the fear of rejection still ran deep inside of him. He knew he was punching well above his weight with her and the fear that she didn't feel as deeply for him as he felt for her was a scary one. He could deal with it if he didn't know, he could pretend she did in his head. But if he knew for sure she didn't feel for him that way, it would cut him deep. He didn't know how she could feel for him like that, he thought he was a piece of shit. Yet she was here with him, trusting him so much with being so close to him. The confusion and fear of rejection were enough to firmly keep his mouth shut on the issue. Maybe he should talk to Carol and see what she said about it.


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm coming back today as I'm posting this to add this author note. I finished this story guys. Chapter 19 will be the last one and I just finished it. I just need to edit it. I feel sad it's over but I'm excited now this book is closed so I can start the sequel to Let The Flames Begin because I'm so hyped to get on with that one now. **

**Also, don't come at me for the timeline for what I do in this chapter. TWD timeline is fucking insane. I researched the shit out of it and even tried to digest a tweet AMC confirmed that makes no sense to me about how little time has passed since the start of the outbreak to Alexandria. So honestly, if this time doesn't make sense, I give no shits. I'm making it up as I go. **

Carol gasped as she walked into Daryl and Zoey's house, staring at the girl with a slack jaw.

"What the hell happened to you?!" she frowned, rushing over and setting some ingredients on the counter as the girl blinked her blue eyes at her. She was covered head to toe in flour and the kitchen looked like a tornado had ripped right through the place.

"In my defence, I did tell you I couldn't bake worth shit," Zoey said sheepishly, giving her a wary smile. Carol snorted and shook her head. To her credit, she had vehemently warned her that she couldn't bake. But Carol had thought the girl was simply being modest. Zoey was a very good cook. Carol had often been invited over for meals with her and Daryl, and Carol was often left impressed with her skills. Baking though, well that seemed to fall short of that skill. When Zoey had baked with Maggie, Carol was unaware that Maggie had given her the simplest tasks to complete after herself finding out just how bad the girl was.

"What's… you have batter in your hair," Carol muttered with a wry smile making her blush.

"Look, go upstairs and just shower, get ready for the party, I'll rescue the cake," Carol said as she shoved her lightly towards the stairs.

Zoey didn't need telling twice. She knew she would fail at the task of baking the birthday cake and she hadn't been wrong. She was happy to get the fuck out of dodge and just get ready. It had been just over a month and things had been going well. Things were calm, or as calm as they could be during the fucking apocalypse. Her relationship with Daryl was blossoming more and more every day and despite the dead walking around, she couldn't remember being this happy before.

They hadn't had sex yet, they were still taking things somewhat slow in that department. It didn't stop them doing other things like a couple of horny teens though whenever they got to bed at the end of the night. They had passed the hurdle of being fully naked with one another. It had been hard for her to deal with but Daryl had been patient. She had done it in her own time and even though she was still majorly self-conscious. He worshipped her naked marked up body with such reverence that she found herself feeling comfortable with him, even with all to see.

Daryl had started being more affectionate with her around others too. Before they were even a thing, when neither of them even knew what the strong bond between them meant, they had both been close, not hiding it as they didn't realise it was what it turned out to be. But once they realised they cared for each other, once they became a thing, Daryl had withdrawn a little in public with her. She hadn't been offended in the least. He was a private person and it didn't take a rocket scientist to see how guarded he was with others, how he kept them at arm's length. Maggie had told her he hadn't been interested in anyone since his group had known him and it made her feel special that he had been interested in her. But with time he started to warm up again slowly, holding her hand, wrapping an arm around her. He even kissed her briefly in the street a few times. All in all, progress was being made and things were looking up.

She still didn't speak to everyone here. She only spoke to those she felt she trusted, which consisted of Daryl's family and a few others. Denise had really helped her with her PTSD and her anxiety and she felt normal again. Something she at one point never thought possible. She also spent a lot of time with Aaron and Eric. Eric seemed to love throwing dinner parties for her and Daryl to attend, double dates he would call them. She really enjoyed their company though and Daryl was always so relaxed when they were with them too. Anyone would have thought there weren't dead people roaming around outside the walls.

Daryl still went out with Aaron but they hadn't brought anyone back yet. Daryl was very fucking good at reading people and the few people they had ventured across he had been firm that they didn't make the cut to be here. He only wanted good people here. Around his girl, his family, Carl and fucking Judith. He was very selective on who he thought they should bring back and Aaron always listened to him. Zoey was getting better at dealing with the times away from him. Carol and Maggie would always keep her company and even Eric since his husband was the one out there with Daryl. She felt part of the family now, part of the group. She felt cared for and she felt fucking happy.

Today was Judith's second birthday. Of course it was most likely not the actual date, it wasn't like people could pinpoint it. But Rick had been keeping track of seasonal cycles and it seemed a good a time as any to celebrate it. Carol had asked her to make the cake and she had been firm she couldn't do it. Maybe next time she would listen. Daryl was out there with some of the others setting up some decorations outside. They were having a little party on the grass, a celebration of something so pure and wonderful. A little person that would be part of the future here at the community. Zoey loved how the whole community was rallying together to give the small girl a birthday party. Something that was once normal for everyone but now seemed void. She didn't know the date, she had no idea how many birthdays of her own had passed, how old she was now. But it didn't matter to her. Judith was just a child, she deserved things like these.

Once she was done in the shower, she got ready in a pretty black sundress with small purple flowers on it. She still had her boots on though, she didn't really have any other shoes and the ones got on runs were more practical than fancy. She towel-dried her long dark hair, leaving it down and letting it wave up like it naturally did before bounding down the stairs. She sat at the counter whilst Carol did the cake and when they were done, they both set off outside. The community was alive and bustling about as Zoey took it all in with a smile. People were setting up decorations and chairs on the grass and there was a little pile of presents. They were courtesy of the supply team, of course. Glenn had gone out on a run to a toy store just for that purpose. Rick hadn't been happy, chiding him for putting his life on the line to get toys, but Glenn had said he didn't care. The girl needed presents on her birthday. Daryl had also decided to go and Aaron even went with him. The small team had brought back quite a few toys and gifts for the little girl and now she would have things to open and have a birthday pre-apocalypse style.

She saw Daryl and she squeezed Carol's arm with a smile before walking over. He looked up from where he was tying balloons to one of the trees and he grinned at her, unable not to. He always fucking smiled like a dick whenever he saw her, shit was getting ridiculous.

"Ya make that?" he asked curiously as his eyes drifted over to Carol with the cake as the woman made her way over to Rick and Michonne. She snorted, she could see it all over his face that he was shocked at the notion. He was well aware of how she couldn't bake. She had tried to bake for him a few times and each time it looked like a bomb had gone off in a bakery.

"No. I tried but...you know how it is," she grinned wryly, making him huff a laugh. Once the balloons were secure he stepped closer to her, settling a hand on the side of her neck as he leant down and captured her lips in a sweet soft kiss.

"Pretty girl," he murmured against her lips, making her blush furiously and duck her head.

"Stop," she whined with a snort, making him give her a toothy grin. It was a grin rarely seen on the man. A grin even those closest to him had barely seen grace his face in all the time they had known him. Yet now, whenever he was with her he seemed to be sporting it and his family couldn't help but feel anything but happiness for him whenever they saw that smile on his face. She looked up at him with a smile, the pair practically making fucking moon eyes at each other like no one else existed.

"Alright love birds, the birthday girl is on her way over," Maggie teased as she walked past, poking Zoey in the side and making her squeak as she blushed. Daryl sneered at her playfully and Zoey smirked at him. They kept doing this. Like they forgot they were around people until someone said something. They just couldn't help it though, they seemed to just get lost in one another.

The day passed by without drama. Judith got to open her presents and the community felt lighter than most days, everyone enjoying themselves. Eating the food and cake Carol made and just enjoying the day. Zoey had stuck by Daryl's side the whole time and Zoey had watched with heart eyes when Daryl played with Judith, loving such a soft side to him. He was really good with her and she seemed to love her uncle Daryl. It was dark now as Zoey sat on the steps of Ricks porch watching everyone else. They weren't much for socialising so they kept out of the way but there enough to still feel a part of it. Judith was now in bed and it was just some of the adults milling about chatting and a few of them drinking. They had already worked out who would drink and who wouldn't, not wanting to get caught with their asses hanging out by having everyone shit-faced drunk.

She watched as Daryl walked back over with two glasses in his hands. She smiled adoringly at him as he sat next to her. He'd never get sick of the way she smiled at him, it made him feel damn good. A glass filled with a deep red liquid appeared in her line of vision and she eyed it carefully before looking back at Daryl.

"What's this?" she asked softly.

"Water...the fuck ya think it is? It's wine," he snorted. She squinted at him playfully with a huff.

"Alright, why are you giving it to me? I wasn't on the list to drink," she clarified.

"S'fine, cleared it with Rick. S'just one anyway," he shrugged, quirking a brow impatiently at her as he continued to hold it out to her. She took it and had a sip. It had been a long time since she had anything alcoholic and she was grateful Daryl had given her only a small glass.

"What have you got?" she asked him as she looked at his glass. It was a little bigger than hers and filled with a brownish liquid.

"Whiskey," he smirked as he lifted it and she watched him take a swig of it. How did he look sexy even doing that?

"What a surprise," she snorted. He huffed a laugh and bumped his shoulder with hers. Daryl was on the list. He hadn't asked to be but Rick was adamant he needed to let his hair down and have a break. Since Zoey made progress he was out quite a bit. Either on guard duty, recruitment trips with Aaron or supply runs when needed. He never seemed to stop and Rick wanted him to just have a good time and relax for once.

An hour later and her wine was gone. She wasn't drunk, not even tipsy but she did feel a small buzz and she felt a little more relaxed than usual. Daryl though was a different story. He seemed to have drink after drink, and for a while it seemed not to affect him at all. But she knew he was drunk the moment he had chosen to get up and socialise with people. She followed along, not really talking but watching him with a smile as he laughed with Rick and Glenn and just seemed more openly happier than usual. It was a nice sight to see.

She glanced around the community and looked over at Rick's house. It made her smile to herself knowing Judith had a good day. It was nice to pretend that the world wasn't in the state it was in.

"You wanna finish this? I don't feel so good. I ate way too much," she heard a voice from next to her. She turned and grinned at Glenn who held out the paper plate with a piece of cake on it.

"How much have you had?" she smirked as she grabbed the fork and shovelled some into her mouth. Carol was a really good baker, she was glad she failed to make the cake. Even if she managed to make one it wouldn't have tasted anywhere near as good as this one.

"Five or six slices… maybe," he snorted, making her laugh and shake her head.

"Ready to head home?" Daryl asked her after a while and she nodded. It was still taxing for her to be around this many people and she was tired now. He smiled down at her before he leaned in and kissed her. His kisses in public were usually sweet pecks of her lips. Short and brief but affectionate all the same. This time though, in the state he was in he seemed to kiss her harder, deepening the kiss as a hand wound into her hair. For a brief moment, she forgot about everyone else as she kissed him back, melting into him. They heard someone catcall from behind them and Daryl snorted as he broke away from her, ducking his head a little. Zoey's cheeks turned crimson at the very public display of affection but she didn't have time to be embarrassed about it as Daryl wrapped his arm around her shoulders and lead her home.

He was swaying slightly on his feet and she found it amusing as they walked home. Zoey scooped up the bunny before they went upstairs. She had started bringing the bunny in the bedroom at night not wanting her to be alone downstairs. Daryl always laughed at her for it but she didn't care. She put the bunny down and watched as she hopped over to Daryl.

"Go to bed bunny," he huffed with a snort, making Zoey shake her head with a smile at him. He liked to pretend he didn't like the animal so much but she'd fucking seen him giving her a cuddle or two.

"Fudge. Not bunny," she corrected teasingly, making him look at her and quirk a brow.

She wasn't sure if she was imagining it but it suddenly felt like the air had been sucked out of the room at the look he gave her. He looked like trouble and it made her knees weak.

"Uh-huh, is that so?" he asked, a devilish smirk on his face as he slowly walked over. She didn't know she was walking backwards until her back hit the wall and she squeaked. Her blue eyes wide but a slight smile on her lips as he got in her personal space.

"Cheeky lil thing huh?" he drawled as he leant his forehead on hers, hitching one of her legs up as he pressed himself against her. His large hand gripped her thigh and her breathing hitched as she blinked up at him. She was sure if he wasn't trapping her between him and the wall she would just swoon and hit the deck.

He leant down and captured her lips in a bruising kiss and she kissed him back just as hungrily.

"Want ya," he purred against her soft lips, nipping at them and making a soft moan leave her lips. But as his other hand started creeping up her dress she tensed up and grabbed his wrist. He stopped kissing her but didn't move away, looking down at her with confusion in his eyes. It wasn't that she didn't trust him, she did, with every fibre of her being. Even when he was drunk. But she wanted him to be completely present and of a sound mind when they had sex for the first time, or even did anything sexual for that matter.

"Not tonight," she muttered tensely, unable to look at him with her pink cheeks. He could feel how tightly wound she was and it made his heart sink. She looked like she was bracing herself for him to shout at her and it hurt him. He let her leg go and leant in to kiss her cheek sweetly before he took a step back.

She looked up at him warily and he gave her a sweet smile that relaxed her completely. Knowing he wasn't mad at her. He was patient and caring with her as he always was, she didn't know why she thought any different. Daryl took her hand and led her over to sit on the bed. He crouched on the floor as he took off her boots for her. He wanted her, Lord knows he fucking did, but not like this. He wanted her to want it, to one hundred percent fucking want it. Not feel forced or pressured or to do it to please him. He didn't want her at all if it wasn't when she wanted it and he hated how she seemed worried he would be upset with her over it.

She watched him with a smile as he removed her boots, loving how he always took care of her. He stood and started to undress and she followed suit. Daryl got into bed with his boxers on and Zoey slipped one of Daryl's shirts on, the one she seemed to have claimed for sleeping in. He never mentioned it though so she didn't think he was upset about it. She climbed into bed and was surprised when Daryl rolled over, curling around her as he snuggled into her. Usually she lay like that with him, her head on his chest. But apparently the alcohol in his system made him needy and she liked it. She grinned to herself as she threaded a hand into his hair and massaged his scalp, making him hum softly and snuggle into her more. She felt tired now after the events of the day and she closed her eyes as she felt herself relax completely lay with him like this.

"Night Zo, I love ya," Daryl mumbled sleepily, making her body go rigid.

"What?" she asked, her voice a mere squeak. She knew she had heard right but she felt like he hadn't meant to fucking say it. She got no response and she glanced down at him.

"Daryl?" she asked carefully, her response was a soft snore and she huffed that he had gone to sleep after blurting out such a thing. Her mind was reeling whilst her stomach bloomed with butterflies and nerves. She loved him back, she knew that already. But she didn't want to just say it if he hadn't meant to say it. He was drunk, he wasn't thinking. He could have meant to say something else. But now she couldn't ask him because he was asleep. She'd just have to ask him in the morning about it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Angst? I don't really know what to label this. Sadness? Hurt? Drama? looool**

When Daryl woke the next morning, his head was thumping. He groaned and rolled onto his side, his hand blindly reaching out to find his girl, only to find an empty bed. He cracked open his eyes, wincing a little at the light as he glanced around like she would just appear. He huffed to himself before sitting up, rubbing his tired eyes. How much did he have to fucking drink last night? He hadn't had a hangover in the longest time but he hadn't drank in quite a bit. His body clearly wasn't used to it. The last thing he remembered was being sat on the porch with Zoey and after that, it was all blank.

He got up and slipped on some sweats and a vest, not having any intention of getting fully dressed just yet. He walked downstairs and when he got to the bottom, he could smell food. He glanced over to see Zoey in the kitchen cooking. She was fully dressed, jeans and a tank top, her hair up in a ponytail and he wondered just how long she had been up. He prayed he hadn't made a dick of himself when he was drunk the night before.

He walked over and she turned to look at him, a bright smile gracing her face. It made his insides feel like jelly and he smiled back, his heart swelling. It always did when he was around her.

"Morning sleepyhead," she snorted, making him huff a laugh as he closed the distance between them and kissed her lips sweetly. She gave him another smile when he moved away and he sat at the table. His head was still hurting and he jumped when a glass of water was placed in front of him with a pill. He hadn't expected her.

"For your head," she said softly, kissing the side of his head before moving back to finish the breakfast. It wasn't anything fancy. They didn't have fancy stuff anymore. So some scrambled eggs would have to do. Daryl washed the pill down and finished the water in a few long gulps, watching her with a trace of a smile on his lips. He wasn't sure what it was but seeing her cook in their kitchen always made him happy. She just looked so at home there. She was a damn good cook. He loved anything she made him. Not the baking though. She wasn't that great with that one. He always got roped in to help clean the mess too when she tried. Hurricane Zoey left quite a mess in her wake.

She set the plate in front of him before sitting opposite him, the pair started to eat their food.

"How d'ya know I was hungover?" he asked curiously, shovelling a forkful of eggs into his mouth as he glanced at her.

"You had quite a bit to drink last night," she snorted. Despite how calm she appeared on the outside, inside she was a nervous wreck. The words he said the night before were pinging around her brain. He hadn't mentioned it and didn't seem overly shy or awkward so she knew he didn't remember. She really wanted to ask him about it, if he meant it. But she didn't know how to. If she did he would get embarrassed, maybe even lash out like he always did when he was overwhelmed. Or if he didn't mean it and it was just drunk ramblings, she would embarrass herself. Her nerves were on edge but she kept her smile in place not wanting him to pick up on her nervous energy.

"Didn't do nothin' stupid did I?" he asked warily making her grin at him and shake her head.

"No. You behaved yourself. Except for trying to sleep with me when we got home," she said with a wry smirk, it growing when his jaw practically dropped and the tips of his ears turned pink. He knew he was a horny bastard when he'd had a drink and he shouldn't have been surprised. When he was drunk it seemed to be the only time he was overly confident with girls. But this wasn't any girl. It was Zoey. Sure they were together but they were supposed to be taking things slow.

"Shit Zo, m'sorry," he frowned, shaking his head as he lowered it like a child being scolded. She just laughed and he looked up at her again. He expected her to be upset with him but she looked amused.

"You don't have to be sorry Daryl. If you weren't drunk I would have gone for it. But I want you here completely when it happens. Not drunk off your ass," she smiled, making his heart flutter in his chest. Her cheeks were a little pink, matching his own at her words. She basically just told him she was ready and the fact she wanted him to be sober and there with her like that, it made his heart grow even more. He chewed his lower lip and ducked his head with a shy smile, back to being shy and awkward with the topic at hand. It was fucking ridiculous since they were together now.

Most of the day flew by without event, the pair just snuggling up on the couch with the bunny after Daryl got dressed as they talked and just enjoyed each other. Zoey went upstairs to sort out clothes for laundry and she heard a knock. She couldn't hear the conversation but she heard Rick's voice. No doubt checking in on everything. When she came down with a pile of clothes in her arms, Daryl was nowhere to be seen. She blinked and looked around before shrugging as she walked into the kitchen. She was getting better at being calm when he wasn't here as long as he was in the walls. She knew he would come back to her.

Daryl stood outside the infirmary with Rick, his heart sinking with each word the man said.

"How bad is it?" he asked warily, watching as Rick frowned and sighed.

"Real bad Daryl. I don't know what to do. It's the whole supply team, I don't have anyone to get the meds. And Glenn…" he looked pained as he swallowed thickly and Daryl's heart seized up. They were sick, the supply team were all badly sick including Glenn. It made him feel faint, flashes of the prison swirling around his brain. Sure he cared about the others. He had grown fond of the little community they had here. But Glenn was his brother, he was family. He had been there from the start of all this.

"What d'ya need?" Daryl asked, willing to do anything he needed to in order to help.

"The meds. If you could get them, I've already asked Aaron and a few others. But we need you man, I know I can count on you. They've already got the car ready and waitin' for you. There's a couple of pharmacies around here, Glenn said they were overrun but ...we gotta try somethin'," Rick sighed, wiping a hand over his weary face. He didn't know what to do. This was his community, this was all on him. He wasn't going to let a repeat of the prison happen. Not now, not ever.

"Alright," Daryl nodded, glancing over to where Aaron was stood by the cars as the others got in. They needed to get these meds and now, he didn't even have time to see Zoey or grab his usual shit. Every second they stood there was a second Glenn and the others were getting worse.

He walked over and Aaron looked grim as he gave him a weak smile. Daryl nodded before getting in the car. He and Aaron worked well as a team and they were used to going out there, being in dangerous situations. He knew they could both lead the team of people with them to get what they needed. They didn't have a choice. He wasn't coming home empty-handed. He didn't have his bow but he had his knife. And he knew that Aaron would have packed the usual bag of weapons and ammo like he usually did when they left the walls. It was always a precaution if they needed it.

Zoey was washing the dishes feeling anxious. It had been over an hour that Daryl had left the house without a word and she was getting worried. Rick had no doubt asked him to do a guard shift but it was so unlike him to leave without a word to her. Something felt off and she didn't like it. She decided to go and find him, to make sure everything was okay. She dried her hands on the dishtowel and walked over to the front door when it suddenly knocked, startling her. Whenever someone knocked it always surprised her for some reason and she stood glaring at the door like it was poison before it cracked open. A distraught looking Maggie walked in and Zoey's heart dropped at the sight of her. She was sobbing and she hadn't ever seen her like this before.

"What's wrong?" Zoey asked as she rushed over to her, wrapping her arms around her without thought as the woman cried and clung to her.

"Glenns sick," she sobbed, making Zoey's heart drop even more. Daryl had told her about the prison and what happened there. Things weren't like they were in the old world. Something the doctor could fix with a quick pill wasn't an option anymore.

"Oh my god Maggie. Is it bad?" she asked warily, blinking at her as Maggie moved away and wiped her eyes and nodded. Zoey's heart was breaking for her. Maggie was family to her now, so was Glenn.

"It's the whole supply team. It's some kind of virus. Ricks got them all quarantined in the infirmary to stop anyone else gettin' sick. I'm so worried Zoey, I don't know what to do. It's like the prison all over again," she choked out. Zoey swallowed thickly as she led her to the couch to sit down, running off into the kitchen to get her a glass of water. She wished she had something better to offer her but she didn't have anything else.

"I hope Daryl and Aaron find the meds at the pharmacies nearby. Glenn mentioned they hadn't been looted yet, too many of the dead. Hopefully they'll find what they need and come back soon," Maggie said before sipping her water gingerly. Zoey's heart stilled and she frowned. He was out the walls, going somewhere overrun and he hadn't even told her, not said goodbye. Maggie watched her face fall and her eyes widened.

"You didn't know he'd gone?" she asked, feeling bad now she had just blurted that out. She presumed he would have told her but she guessed they were in a hurry. Zoey tried to get a reign on the fear gripping at her tightly. Maggie needed her to be strong, she needed to be there for her. She could fall apart when she left. Daryl was out there, putting himself at risk in the worst way but Glenn could die too. She had to ignore the anxiety building at a rapid rate in her chest.

An hour later and Maggie had left. She had cried some more, told fond stories to Zoey about how she and Glenn fell in love and Zoey had let it distract her enough to calm herself temporarily. But now she was alone she felt like she couldn't breathe. Maggie had said Glenn and the supply team hadn't looted the places because there were too many of the dead. Daryl was walking into a death trap and she knew he was a stubborn little asshole and he wouldn't back down even if they needed to. She felt sick, she had felt sick as soon as the words left Maggie's mouth. She walked into the kitchen and splashed some water onto her face. She was feeling hot and dizzy, her anxiety getting the best of her. He hadn't said goodbye. She didn't have time to prepare for this.

She dealt with it when she had warning that he had to leave. Rick had always been good at letting them know days before he wanted Daryl to leave so she had time to adjust and get herself ready. But this suddenness of him leaving, without even a goodbye, she wasn't ready for it. She felt like she was drowning. She swayed a little on her feet, getting hotter by the second and then she started coughing. Her whole body tensed, the realisation that she too was sick. Her mind cast back to the party when she ate the cake Glenn had been eating, using his fork. She must have caught it then. Her head was feeling fuzzy as the fever set in out of nowhere and her ears felt weird, like they were stuffed full of cotton balls. She needed to get to the infirmary. She didn't want anyone to get sick because of her and she needed help. She was feeling worse by the second as it all seemingly came out of nowhere.

She left the house, stumbling almost like she had one too many to drink, her ears muffled. The fever felt like her skin was on fire and a light sheen of sweat coated her head. Rick was stood outside the infirmary talking to Maggie and they both looked as the girl approached. Ricks's eyes widened a little at the state of her and Maggie's heart sank in her chest. It was clear she was sick like the others. She had just been there with her and she was fine. It was the same with Glenn. He had been fine one minute and the next violently ill. Zoey stopped a few feet in front of them as another harsh cough wracked her small body. She covered her mouth with her hand and when the coughing stopped, her heart stilled seeing the blood on her hands.

"Shit," she heard Rick mutter before everything went black and she hit the floor with a thud.

Rick and Maggie ran over to her. They had both been exposed to the sick and they didn't care. Maggie was helping in the infirmary now. She hadn't caught it yet so it looked like she wouldn't. She didn't know why it was only some people getting sick, maybe their immune systems were lower. Rick too took it upon himself as the leader to be in there with the sick and oversee everything. Rick scooped her up in his arms and rushed into the infirmary, placing her on the spare bed. Glenn was sat up in the bed opposite, pale and weak. He shook his head, a lump in his throat when he saw Zoey being carried in. It hurt him deeply. He liked her and he knew Daryl cared deeply about her. She had become part of them, their family. Daryl was finally happy and everyone was happy for him, and now it might get taken away. Glenn knew Daryl wouldn't recover from it if she died and it hurt his heart. He knew his wife was thinking the same as they locked eyes and Maggie shook her head as tears stung her eyes. Daryl was going to lose his shit when he came back and found out she was sick.

Rick pulled the blanket over her as Denise rushed over, hooking her up to one of the IVs they had to keep her hydrated and giving her something for the fever. It wasn't what they needed though. They needed the antibiotics and quick. Some of them were getting worse and she was worried they wouldn't make it. She was doing all she could to hold off the fevers and keep them comfortable but it wasn't enough. Rick sighed as he sat in the chair beside the bed, taking her hand in his. It was clammy and he swallowed thickly. Everything was falling apart around him. He had left the kids with Michonne under strict instructions not to let them leave. He and Maggie had quarantined themselves in a house right by the infirmary. They weren't sick but they could be carrying the virus since they had been around the sick people and he didn't want to take any chances. He hadn't even wanted Maggie here but she ignored him and came in anyway. She knew how to help, she had learnt a lot from her father. He would have done the same, he had done the same at the prison. She was going to be here and help as much as she could, especially with her husband being among the infected.

There was a heavy silence in the air as Maggie and Denise rushed around making sure everyone had what they needed and checking everyone was still alive. Rick sat there, his heart feeling like it was being weighed down as he glanced around the room of sick people. His people. Glenn, his brother, the man who saved him. If it wasn't for him he never would have made it to Carl and Lori. God knows where the hell he would be now. And now Zoey too. Daryl would be devastated if anything happened to her. He knew without a doubt his brother loved her. The change in him since Zoey got here had been huge and had not gone unnoticed by him or anyone in the original group. They'd never seen him this happy before and after all he had been through, all he had lost, he fucking deserved it. It was like life wanted to just shit on him constantly and Rick dreaded Daryl returning, when he would have to tell the man that the girl he loved was seriously sick and he couldn't see her. He couldn't risk Daryl getting infected. He was one of the strongest people they had and his most trusted. He didn't believe in God anymore. He found it hard to believe a god would sit there and watch this unfold like this and not do a thing to help any of them. But still, he found himself praying. Praying for things to get better, for no more people to get sick, for the people who were already sick to get better and pull through. If there was a God, he needed him now desperately.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry updates have been slow. I have fibromyalgia and I'm having a really bad flare-up. I'm having to take more of my pain meds which are super strong so they're knocking me on my ass and I'm struggling to just function as a human right now loool**

When they got inside the gates Daryl felt the relief flood his body. The first pharmacy had been a bust, they had managed to get in but there was nothing left. The second one was a gold mine though but it hadn't been easy. He was thankful Aaron was with him and the three others were competent enough to help. If he had been stuck with assholes that hindered him and getting the meds back to his people, he might have just left them behind. The three others had distracted the walkers in the parking lot letting Daryl and Aaron slip in. It was dangerous but it worked. They dispatched the few stragglers and got to work. Daryl had a list of the shit they needed but he grabbed a bunch of other shit too in case they needed it. He had no plans to return here.

He jumped out of the car, a bag slung over each shoulder as he all but ran to the infirmary. Rick was sat on the steps looking forlorn and Daryl's heart sank. Rick frowned when he saw him and stood up, walking over.

"Did you get them?" he asked hopefully, making Daryl nod feeling pleased he had done his job. He handed the bags over to Rick and watched the relief pass over his face. But then it was replaced with worry.

"We need to talk," Rick said carefully and Daryl stood up taller like he was bracing himself for bad news,

"He dead?" he asked, his voice wavering a little. Rick knew he was referring to Glenn and he shook his head feeling upset and worried about the words about to leave his lips.

"Brother… Zoey's sick," he lamented, so much pain behind his haunted eyes as he watched Daryl's face fall.

The usually stoic man was able to hide his emotions well but right now Rick saw every single one that passed on his face. The main ones being fear and heartbreak.

"I need to see 'er," he said firmly, his voice rougher than usual. He went to walk past but Rick sidestepped him, making Daryl growl as he glared at him.

"I can't risk it, Daryl. You know that. She's in safe hands and we have what we need now. She should get better," Rick said cautiously.

"Should? Man, that ain't 'nough for me! Let me see 'er!" he roared not caring who heard him at this late hour as he went to move passed. Rick blocked him again, his face sterner now. He knew he was hurting and he got it, but he wasn't letting him in.

"I said no! We need you here Daryl. Safe and well. I ain't riskin' you gettin' sick too. I know you're worried, I get it. But there ain't nothin' else we can do right now but get the medication to her and hope it works," Rick hated that he couldn't just let him in, but if Daryl got sick and he ended up dead, it would be a huge loss for him and not something he was willing to go through. Maybe he was being selfish but he didn't care. They needed him here.

"I ain't even say goodbye to her 'fore I left. I need to see her. Rick… if anythin' happens to her… I can't…" he shook his head as he lowered it, his lower lip quivering a little at the pain settling deep into his bones. Rick stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder, tilting his head as he tried to catch his eyes.

"Look, if she gets worse I'll let you in to talk to her. But I think she'll be just fine. Go home and get some rest alright? I'll be there to keep you updated on any changes," Rick said, his voice low and soothing. Daryl knew he was using his diplomatic cop voice on him but he couldn't bring himself to care. He was hurting and he couldn't even go to see her. He nodded and trudged off back home. She was sick and the last thing she needed was him causing a huge scene outside just to get in to see her.

He hated that he hadn't said goodbye to her. He knew she would have been worried about him. And then she was sick all on her own without him there to help her. He sat on the couch, head in his hands. He wouldn't be able to sleep, he knew that much. He needed to stay awake in case anything happened. He really hoped they got the meds back in time and that she would be okay. The thought of her getting worse, of having to go in there to say goodbye, it made him feel sick. He couldn't lose someone else. He just couldn't. Each loss was getting harder and harder to cope with now and Zoey meant more to him than anyone else. He hated that he hadn't told her how he really felt about her, unaware he actually had.

Dread settled like a heavy weight in his stomach as the bunny hopped over. He picked it up and set it on his lap as he stroked it. It was her bunny, the one she had saved. She was far too compassionate and caring for this new world even after all she went through but that's why he loved her. He couldn't find a word for how he felt about her, love didn't seem to cut it for him. He never thought he would feel this way about anyone, but he wouldn't trade it for the world. And now he was at risk of losing her, losing his lifeline.

Hours passed with him sat here staring into space. No one had come to talk to him but it was relieving. No news was good news. The door suddenly opened and Rick came in and Daryl watched him as the bile rose into his throat.

"She's fine," Rick said instantly as he shut the door. Knowing Daryl would be expecting the worst. He came over, sitting on the coffee table right in front of Daryl who sagged in the chair. The relief was evident on his face that she was okay.

"We gave them all the meds. Now it's just a waitin' game to see if they work," Rick said quietly, his face tired and worn. Daryl nodded as he looked down.

"The fuck happened?" he asked wearily.

"I don't know. Me and Maggie were outside the infirmary when she came over. We knew she was sick right away. She looked bad. She was coughing and coughed up some blood. Denise said it could have been from her throat with how hard she was coughin'. Then she passed out," Rick explained carefully. Each word felt like a knife stabbing Daryl's heart. That he hadn't been there to help her at all.

"She was the last one to get sick. She's got more of a chance than anyone else of pullin' through this if the meds work," Rick mumbled tiredly. Daryl chewed his thumb just looking down. Rick could see it all over him, that he was expecting the worst to happen, preparing himself for it. Rick leaned forward a little patting his knee.

"You gotta have hope brother. I know its hard. All the shit we've been through, all the people we lost. But you gotta have the hope she'll pull through. You gotta be strong. For her," Rick insisted. Daryl finally met his eyes. It was hard to have hope. Hope never got him anywhere in life. But he knew what Rick was saying. He did need to be strong for her. He wasn't the one sick. She was probably terrified in there without him. He knew how much comfort she took in him. And he wasn't here to soothe her.

"She awake?" Daryl asked as he kept chewing his thumb.

"She's in and out of it. Keeps askin' for you when she wakes up but then she's gone again," Rick explained, his heart clenching at the guilt all over Daryl's face.

"As soon as she's out of the woods you can go and see her. But you know why I can let you go in yet right?" Rick asked with a frown. His own guilt eating at him for keeping Daryl away from the girl. Daryl nodded. He did get it. The last thing they needed was the whole community getting sick.

"Hows Glenn?" he stopped chewing his thumb because it started to hurt too much and went back to petting the bunny. Just like Zoey would do for comfort.

"He's hangin' on. His fevers pretty bad but Maggie and Denise are doin' all they can to bring it down," Rick sighed. Daryl felt for the man. He looked so worn down and he knew he was shouldering the blame for all of this, despite the fact it was out of their control.

Days, four fucking days had passed and he hadn't been allowed to see her. They were all responding well to the meds, their fevers reducing, but it was slow progress and he still couldn't see her yet. He felt like he was losing his damn mind. Pacing around the house or harassing Rick for information about her and how she was. He knew this was how she felt every time he left the walls. Just cooped up in the house worrying like this. It made him feel so guilty for ever leaving. He knew what he was feeling now would only be a fraction of how she felt with her anxiety the way it was. Rick had told him she was awake now and she kept pleading to see him, it broke his heart. Luckily Maggie was there and she would sit with her and try to calm her down.

He got up and walked outside, ready to go and talk to Rick again, only to find Rick walking up his path. His heart sank again. It always did when he saw him now, expecting bad news. To hear she got worse or that she died in her fucking sleep.

"I spoke to Denise and she thinks you should be able to see her now. We put her in the room upstairs on her own. Because she was the last to get sick, she responded quicker than the others to the meds. We didn't want her to get sick again so she's on her own out of the way," Rick explained. Daryl felt like he might cry out of relief and nodded, all but running to the infirmary.

When he got there he walked right in, giving Glenn and Maggie a nod as he walked past. Glenn looked better, not as sick as Rick had described and Daryl was glad it seemed like things were looking up. He took the stairs two at a time, the nerves and excitement of seeing her overwhelming him. He opened the door and walked inside, watching as she sat up straighter looking like a spooked animal, the fear all over her face and it broke his heart. Seeing her after convincing himself she was going to die made his heart shatter in his chest and he ran over to her. He wrapped his arms around her, crushing her in a hug as he tried to stop the onslaught of tears that were fighting him. She sobbed helplessly as she clung to him like a lost child and it only hurt him more.

He moved to sit on the bed, still holding her as he stroked her hair, burying his nose in it and letting her scent soothe him. She was okay and alive. They were silent as she cried and he fought his own tears, soaking each other in. They both knew the gravity of the situation and it had jarred them both. When she finally moved away she wiped her watery eyes as he looked at her. She still looked a little paler than usual, he dreaded to think what she looked like when she was worse.

"I missed you," she whispered, her voice shaky and rough sounding from all the coughing she had been doing. His heart squeezed in his chest.

"I missed ya too," he replied, his own voice thick with emotion.

She took his hand, shaking her head as another sob left her lips and she kissed his knuckles affectionately. It seemed to be something she did a lot and it always made his insides turn to mush. She had been so frightened here without him. Being kept away from him like this was her own personal hell. Finally seeing him again made her feel all sorts of things and she was overwhelmed.

"I love you," she blurted, looking up at him so earnestly he felt like the air got sucked out of his lungs. The words caught him off guard. He knew he felt that way about her but he hadn't told her yet because he was convinced she wouldn't feel the same. And now she was outright telling him. It felt like a flock of birds were in his stomach, fluttering as they tried to escape. The worry and fear of losing her was still bubbling under the surface and her words seemed to break the dam. He lowered his head as a choked sob left his lips, his chest heaving. She watched him forlornly, her own tears trailing down her cheeks. She was nervous that he hadn't said anything but he was so sad it was killing her.

"I love ya too," he sobbed brokenly, trying to tell his brain she was okay, that she wasn't going to die. That he wouldn't lose the most important person in his life. Her heart expanded at his words and she pulled him closer, kissing him softly. Denise had told her she shouldn't be contagious anymore and she was glad. She had needed Daryl more than anything. When they broke apart he rested his forehead on hers, his chest still heaving as he tried to calm himself.

"I thought… " he couldn't even finish his sentence, the thought hurting him in every way. He shook his head as he tried to suppress another sob.

"I know. But I'm here. You're here. We're both okay," she soothed, stroking his cheek and making him look at her. He inhaled deeply, leaning into her touch as it grounded him. Bringing him back to the here and now where they were indeed both fine and well. He gave her a little smile as he hand came up and buried itself in her long dark hair. The air around them felt lighter now they knew how they felt about one another. Like the heavy burden of keeping it to themselves had been lifted.

Daryl never would have thought she felt the same way, he would have told her sooner if he knew. He still didn't understand it. How someone as amazing as her would want him. Yet here she was, with him and declaring her love for him. It made him feel good. Maybe things were looking up for once.

"You know, you actually told me you loved me the night you got drunk," she said with a wry smile as she wiped her eyes, trying to lighten the mood. Now he had said it back to her she felt like she could mention it. He squinted a little, his brain suddenly remembering and his cheeks tinged pink as she laughed lightly.

"You fell right asleep too so I never had the chance to ask if you meant it," she smiled softly, still holding his hand. He looked at her, leaning in and brushing the tip of his nose against hers.

"'Course I meant it. Didn't mean to say it when I was drunk but I fuckin' meant it," he whispered, her breathing hitching a little at their closeness. It always made her head spin. He captured her lips in a needy kiss. One she willingly melted into as she kissed him back. They had been used to being separated for days when Daryl left the walls but this was different. Daryl had put himself in huge danger and she had been so sick they didn't know if she would pull through. They had missed each other and both dealt with their own worries.

They were panting when they broke apart and she opened her big blue eyes to look into his. Daryl's lips quirked into a smile, one she mirrored as she just stayed close to him, wanting to soak him in as much as she could.

"I love ya," he murmured against her lips, feeling so fucking wonderful and light that he could freely say that now without worry. The amount of times he had almost just blurted it out to her when the feeling overwhelmed him. She grinned at him, her cheeks a pretty pink colour.

"I love you too," she replied with a smile, making a warmth spread through his chest. He was so grateful she was okay. Grateful it looked like Glenn would be okay and the others. The good thing was that they had grabbed so much medication that if something like this happened again, they would be prepared next time and hopefully it wouldn't get this bad.

He remembered what Rick said about having hope. Something he never had in his life because he always felt like it was pointless. But now he found himself with a little spark of hope in his chest. Hope that things were getting better. Hope that he would be able to live out his life here with his girl and they could both be happy. That he could truly be happy for once. Maybe this hope thing wasn't so bad after all.


	16. Chapter 16

**Now this story is complete and I'm just posting these chapters for you, I'm re-reading Let The Flames Begin so I can get in the right headspace for the sequel. **

**For some reason, I'm starting to struggle juggling life stuff with my writing and also my art. I'm usually okay with kind of having certain times for certain shit but lately, I feel like I have no free time at all. I'm trying to organise my shit again so I can get back to everything being stress-free and not pulling my fucking hair out.**

A week had passed and Zoey was now home. She had been feeling much better but Denise wanted to keep her in a little longer to check she would be fine. Now she had the all-clear and she was finally home. Daryl hadn't left her side at the infirmary, almost reverting back to how protective he used to be when she first got there. He refused to speak to anyone and hadn't left the room unless it was to get her food or to take a fucking piss. Other than that he was right by her side and slept in the bed with her. He was needy, very needy and even Zoey noticed the shift in him. He had almost lost her, he had come so close to losing her like all the others he had lost and it scared the shit out of him. This new world was a fickle bastard and things could change with a blink of an eye. He had been feeling happy and then it all changed. As much as he had some hope now that things were getting better, he still had that deep fear in his bones now. He had thought she was safe inside the walls, and she was when it came to the dead or people. But not things like this. Anything could happen. An accident, illness, so much bullshit that could take her away from him.

She had been home a day and Daryl had not let her leave the house. He had refused any visitors too when Carol or Maggie ended up at their door wanting to see her. Rick was worried, it was like going back in time only this time it seemed even worse. Zoey was sat on the bed with a book but she couldn't focus on it. She knew Daryl meant well but she was starting to feel like a prisoner. She wanted to leave, to walk around in the fresh air, to speak to those she had grown close to. But he flat out refused for to her leave. She had gotten dressed feeling up to leaving the house today but when she asked Daryl to come with her to see Carol he said no. He told her they were staying in and his tone made it quite clear he wasn't joking. She didn't like this, feeling trapped. He was so on edge she felt nervous about arguing with him and just as he reverted back to his old ways, so did she. She felt more anxious now, like she'd took a few steps back and was now the meek girl that was too scared to say anything to anyone.

She wasn't that girl though, not anymore, and she knew that deep down. She wasn't about to be locked away like this, not again. She knew he didn't mean any harm by it but she needed to fix this before it all got out of control. She set the book down and walked downstairs. Daryl was in the kitchen cleaning. He had spent the day cleaning the house from top to bottom with bleach and she hated the smell, it reminded her of a hospital. She knew her being sick had really done a number on him.

"I'm going to see Carol," she called out, her voice firm as she started to walk to the front door. She heard his heavy boots hitting the floor behind her when he suddenly grabbed her wrist, turning her to face him. His face was like thunder and she swallowed thickly as she braced herself for what she knew was coming.

"Like fuck ya leavin' the house. Get upstairs and rest," he demanded roughly, making her bristle at his tone. She had to remind herself he was acting this way because he was scared. He loved her, he had told her as much and he had almost lost her. That didn't mean she had to lay down and take his bullshit though. She needed to show him this wasn't okay. He clearly wasn't thinking straight.

"No. I'm going out," she countered, standing up a little taller as she looked at him defiantly. He clenched his jaw and growled as he let her arm go, standing up taller himself almost like he was trying to assert dominance over her. As much as she liked him taking care of her and being dominant, pushing her about wasn't going to fucking happen. Never again would she let a man treat her that way. She was stronger now.

"I ain't gon' ask ya again. If I have to carry ya up those damn stairs I will," he threatened as he glared at her. It was getting harder to remind herself why he was acting this way, she just knew she didn't like it.

"I'm not your prisoner Daryl. I'm a person. I can do what I want when I want and right now I want to leave. You're fucking suffocating me!" she yelled, her frustration pouring out of her. She watched his face as it fell and he took a step back, the lightbulb flicking on for a brief moment on how he was making her feel. She saw clearly the second the mask slipped back in place though and he clenched his fists by his side.

"Ya think I'mma just let ya out there to get sick again? Or for somethin' else to happen?!" he shouted, chest starting to heave as his emotions weighed heavy on him. He didn't want her to feel that way but he couldn't control how he was feeling either. He couldn't stop the desperate fear that was clawing at him that he would lose her and his sanity may have been lapsing just a little.

"You can't wrap me in cotton wool forever Daryl. How the hell do you think I feel every time you leave the walls? Putting yourself in bad situations where anything could happen? I don't ever make you stay here though, do I?" she asked, shaking her head at him. She didn't know how to get through to him and she really wanted to talk to Carol or Rick about it. Daryl started pacing, his fists clenching and unclenching by his sides as he started to unravel in front of her. Deep down he knew what he was doing was shitty of him, especially after she just told him she felt like a prisoner. He knew what she had been through, he knew he shouldn't be making her feel that way. But the stronger part of him was fighting to keep her here with him and only him. It was the only way to really make sure she was safe, that nothing would happen to her. He hated that she was right. Every time he left it was clear she was terrified and didn't want him to leave but she never kept him here. She most definitely didn't refuse to let him leave like he was doing to her.

"Get upstairs Zoey," he demanded, his voice rough and low as he looked at her with his jaw set. Her nostrils flared a little in annoyance as she glared right back.

"I said no," she refused, glaring at him.

"Get yer ass up the damn stairs!" He yelled, agitated by her refusal to just do as he fucking asked so he could keep her safe.

"I said no!" she yelled back, hating how he was talking to her.

He rushed at her, ready to throw her over his damn shoulder and haul her ass back up to the bedroom when suddenly the room filled with a resounding smack as her hand collided with his cheek. He stepped back, shock all over his face as his hand came to his now stinging cheek after she literally smacked some sense into him. She blinked at him, hands shaking and her chest heaving. She hadn't meant to smack him so hard, or at all really. But he knew better than to do this to her after the shit she had been through. She had been scared, actual fear running through her.

"Don't you ever try to manhandle me like that again," she growled, her venomous tone shocking him and making his heart ache. The look she was giving him was the most painful thing he had ever endured. He saw how upset she was with him and he also saw the fear. He wanted to kick his own ass for putting that look on her face. He lowered his head, tears breaking free as he shook his head. The real emotions breaking through the mask of coldness and the anger. The emotions that were seared into his heart from the very moment Rick had told him his girl was sick and he wouldn't be able to see her.

"I can't… I can't lose ya… I don't…" he lamented, not able to get his words out as he crumbled in front of her.

Her fear subsided as she watched him breaking down, once again remembering why he was acting this way. She still wasn't impressed with him though but she did feel bad for him.

"I get it. I know you're scared Daryl. How do you think I feel every time you leave the walls? Or when Maggie told me you'd gone to an overrun pharmacy without so much as a goodbye? I know you're not used to dealing with this kind of stuff but I'm not gonna stand here and be made to be a prisoner all over again. Not from you," she frowned, her voice cracking at the end as her own tears threatened to fall. He looked at her through his hair and her heart ached at how sad he was. The shame that was radiating from him. He sniffled and wiped his eyes and she stepped forward wanting to comfort him but he took a step back and shook his head. He didn't feel like he had the right to touch her, to be comforted by her after how he had behaved. He knew everything she had been through yet he had lost his grip on reality for a brief moment. He had scared her and he hated himself for it.

He felt the anger building up at a rapid rate and Zoey watched carefully as he yelled out in frustration, turning around and kicking the coffee table. The noise made her flinch but she wasn't scared of him. She knew this wasn't directed at her, she knew he was angry at himself. He stormed into the kitchen, rage and fury pouring out of him as he started trashing the place. Throwing chairs, plates, anything he could get his hands on. She rushed over with wide eyes, grabbing his arm. He whirled around to face her, a complete mess as the wave of intense sadness overtook him. She wrapped her arms around him, stroking his hair as he buried his face into her neck and cried like a small boy. He would hate himself later for it but right now he couldn't even get a reign on himself. He felt so many fucking things, none of them good and he didn't know how to deal with it.

She held him for a little bit as he just cried and cried, stroking his hair trying to soothe him. It was hard to witness him like this, so out of control and not being able to do a thing to help him. She heard a knock at the door and she tensed a little. She had a good feeling who it would be after the racket Daryl just made. She moved away a little, leading him over to the couch to sit down. She leant down and kissed his forehead before going to the front door. Daryl wiped his eyes and sat there with his head in his hands as he tried to gather himself.

When she opened the door she came face to face with a worried looking Rick, just like she knew she would.

"We heard all the noise, everything okay in there?" he asked concerned, his eyes flitting over her shoulder to Daryl who sat brokenly on the couch. It didn't take a genius to figure out something was going on. The house was a shambles and Daryl had clearly been crying. Zoey glanced at Daryl before slipping out onto the porch and shutting the door. She told Rick was transpired between the pair and Rick listened intently. He wiped a hand over his weary face with a sigh when she was done.

"Alright listen, go and see Carol. I'll talk to him," he said, making her look at the door worried for a second.

"But he didn't want me to leave the house," she frowned. Rick shook his head.

"It'll be fine. I can handle him. We need to fix this before it gets worse," he said firmly, making her nod. She knew he was right after all. She looked at the door one more time, feeling bad for leaving but she really hoped Rick could talk some sense into him. She scurried off to see Carol.

Rick heaved a sigh, bracing himself before he walked in. He knew Daryl had been worried after what happened but he couldn't behave like this.

"Where's Zo?" Daryl asked as soon as Rick came in without her. Rick could feel the tension in the room a mile away and it made him wary of what a delicate situation this was.

"I sent her to see Carol, we need to talk," he said using his stern cop voice on him. Daryl growled as he stood up so fast it made his head spin for a second.

"Ya did what?!" he roared, his temper flaring that Rick had just sent his girl off like that. Rick didn't even flinch at the raised voice and he walked over to stand in front of him.

"Sit down, we need to talk," Ricks tone left no room for argument and despite his temper flaring, Daryl found himself complying as he sat down and glared at him. Rick sat in front of him on the coffee table like he had done when Zoey was sick and he looked at Daryl with a heavy sigh.

"Do you wanna lose her Daryl?" he asked carefully, his voice low as he levelled his gaze on him. Daryl tensed and sat up straighter as he glared harder at him.

"Ya fuckin' stupid? Ya know I don't, why ya think I don't want her leavin' the house?" he spat, unable to quell his irritation at the man he considered his brother.

"I don't mean that Daryl. I mean, do you wanna lose her?" he repeated. Daryl squinted at him until it clicked in his head just what he was getting at. Rick didn't mean by death or sickness or any other means like that. He meant did he want to lose her, have her walk away from him and their relationship because of his behaviour. The thought felt like a bucket of ice-cold water had been thrown on him as a new fear gripped him. He wouldn't blame her if she left him. He had treated her poorly as a result of his fear. Even after knowing what she had been through.

He lowered his head feeling ashamed of himself once again. It seemed to be the theme of the day apparently and he shook his head as his heart constricted painfully in his chest. Rick nodded, patting his leg a little as he saw he broke through to him.

"You can't do this Daryl. It's normal to feel scared, but this? Lockin' her away? Not lettin' her leave or talk to anyone? How's that any better than her old group?" he asked him, making him feel like a scolded child as the shame intensified. He knew what he was getting at though, she had told him she felt like a prisoner so he knew Rick was right.

"Ain't mean to make her feel that way man, I just… got scared," he admitted, all the anger seeming to evaporate from his body. Now he just felt defeated and sad. He couldn't get the image from his mind of the fear in her eyes as he rushed at her. The sting on his red cheek evidence of just how scared she had gotten. He wished she had punched him, broke his fucking nose or something. He deserved worse.

"I know you did brother. And so does she. When I told her to go to Carols she didn't even wanna leave you after all this. But you gotta use your head. Things are gonna get pretty toxic if this keeps up. She's been doin' so well Daryl, I don't want her to go back to how she was and I know you don't either," Rick said softly, watching as Daryl finally met his eyes and sighed.

"I just couldn't control myself. Ain't used to all this bullshit," he huffed with a frown.

"I know. But you need to learn to talk. All you needed to do was sit down with her and be open with how you felt and work it out together. The key to relationships is communication," Rick continued. It was like he was imparting his wisdom onto him but Daryl needed it, he clearly couldn't do this on his own.

He would end up losing her, after all they'd been through in a short space of time he would just lose her, and not in the way he had been so concerned about. She would willingly walk away from him. And he would have to live here seeing her and knowing how badly he fucked things up. She deserved so much better than this. Than a Dixon who couldn't fucking control his damn temper. He needed to make it right. He needed to fix it and be better at this bullshit. One day she would get sick of him. She would wash her hands of him entirely and he'd have no one but himself to blame. Rick was right with everything he said. And as stubborn as Daryl was, he knew if he didn't take the advice of his brother then he would regret it for the rest of his days on the earth.


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm taking a few days away from writing to clear my head. Life's a mess but there we fucking go. Only two more chapters left after this one guys then I'll be starting on the sequel to Flames.**

Zoey was a little nervous as she walked back to the house. Rick had gone to collect her from Carol's and she didn't know what was waiting for her since she left when Daryl asked her not to.

"It'll be fine. He knows he messed up," Rick said softly from beside her as if he had read her mind. He was gracious enough to walk her back home even though it wasn't too far from Carols. She chewed her lower lip and nodded before glancing to him.

"Thanks for talking to him. I was just making it worse," she sighed with a frown. They stopped walking as they got to her porch steps and she turned to face him.

"You know how he is. When he gets overwhelmed he acts like an asshole. It's why I need to keep him in check sometimes," he grinned wryly at her making her snort. She was grateful for Rick. It was clear just how close he and Daryl were and she was glad he had been able to talk some sense into him. She bid him goodbye before she jogged up the steps and slipped inside.

Daryl was pacing and she shut the door and looked at him warily. He stopped pacing when he saw her and frowned.

"Zoey… I know sorry ain't good 'nough alright? And I'll spend the rest of my damn life tellin' ya sorry if it'll make ya feel better. I lost my shit but I ain't have a right to do what I did," he rambled as he looked at her imploringly. He looked like he was fully convinced she would tell him to go fuck himself and that she was done. Because he was convinced that's what she would say.

"It's okay. I get you were worried. I don't need to tell you it can't happen again, but I do get emotions were a little high," she said softly as she gave him a timid smile. Relief flooded his body and she could see him relax. He was glad she didn't hate him. He'd fucked up again but once again she was forgiving him.

"Won't happen again. I promise," he said firmly.

He made good on his promise. A few days passed and as hard as it was for him to let her leave the house, he did anyway. They had compromised. She was happy for him to go with her when she left so he could feel settled that she would be okay. He still worried but being with her was enough to quell his deep fear so he didn't lash out again. Even if he was following her everywhere like a lost puppy.

They were outside at Aaron's house. Daryl was working on his bike whilst Aaron, Eric, Glenn and Maggie were chatting away. Zoey by his side as she asked him what every single part of the bike was. If it was anyone else he would have been annoyed and told them to go the fuck away. But he loved that she was taking an interest in something he loved so much and he found it endearing how eager to learn she was. Glenn was better now, as were the rest of them and it was nice for the six of them to just spend time like this relaxing and act like they were normal people in a normal world.

"Daryl, walk with me for a minute?" Daryl looked up hearing the voice and saw Carol. He wondered what the fuck he had to walk with her for but nodded, kissing Zoey's cheek before he stood up. They walked down the street a little before Carol stopped and Daryl quirked a brow at her.

"The fuck we here for?" he asked impatiently, his eyes drifting to Zoey who was now sat on one of the fold-out chairs smiling with Maggie.

"Because I'm worried," she stated firmly making him squint at her.

"About what?" he frowned, shifting on the spot. He really just wanted to get back to his girl.

"About you. About Zoey. This whole thing's ridiculous Daryl, you can't keep doing this to her," the look on his best friends face made him bristle and he clenched his jaw.

"Doin' what?" he asked harshly, his temper flaring.

"Locking her away. Now you're following her everywhere? It's not right, she isn't your property and she isn't your prisoner," she scolded.

He stood taller, trying to push the anger down. This was one of his best friends. He couldn't deny the words fucking stung more since they came from her. Carol was concerned though. She had tried multiple times to see the girl when she was locked in the upstairs room of the infirmary and when she got home and Daryl wouldn't let her in. And now Zoey was leaving the house she had seen how Daryl followed her everywhere and shot dirty looks to most people if they came near her.

"I know she ain't and so does she. It ain't like that," he glowered, about to walk passed her but she stepped in front of him.

"Then what is it like Daryl? Because it seems just like it was before, maybe even worse," she frowned. He shook his head as he shot her a look.

"We talked it out. We met in the fuckin' middle. In case ya forget she almost died. So sorry for bein' worried and for givin' a shit!" he snapped, his nerves feeling rubbed raw at her tone.

"Daryl you know I'm not saying that. It's just not healthy. You two were doing so well and now look," she sighed.

Zoey stood near Daryl's bike, tuning out the conversation of those around her. She looked over across the street seeing Daryl and Carol arguing and she frowned. She'd never seen them fight before and she didn't like it. She was about to go over there and try to calm them down when Spencer suddenly appeared in her line of sight, making her jump. She fucking hated it when he did that. She blinked at him, quirking a brow not needing words to ask him what the hell he wanted.

"I just wanted to check you were okay," he said, giving her a weak smile.

"I'm fine. I feel better now. All clear," she said softly, feeling uncomfortable at the interaction with someone she didn't really trust, nor like.

"I didn't mean that. I meant what happened the other day," he said, giving her a weird look she couldn't place. She furrowed her brow as she blinked up at him.

"The other day?" she asked confused making him sigh.

"We all heard the commotion. I was worried about you. Needed to check you were okay, no black eyes or anything," he said firmly. Her eyes widened a little as the penny dropped on what he was getting at and it made her own anger flare inside of her.

"I'm fine. He'd never hurt me," she said sternly making him scoff. She knew Daryl wouldn't hurt her. Sure she got scared the other day but it wasn't that she was scared of Daryl and that he'd hurt her. It was more the feeling of being helpless and not able to leave that scared her. The residual fear from the things she had been through in the past.

"You really believe that? I mean look at him," he said, his tone venomous as he glanced over to Daryl and Carol having a heated discussion.

"You're an asshole," she huffed as she walked back over to where the others were sat. They all looked at Spencer distrustfully, they'd heard what he'd said and none of them liked what he was implying or trying to put in Zoey's head. Daryl was their family. Sure he had a temper but he'd never lay a hand on a woman.

Daryl was unaware of what was unfolding not too far away from him as he heaved a sigh and wiped a hand over his face.

"I don't think you're a bad guy Daryl okay? I know you love her. And I know this is hard for you. I'm just saying give her a little space once in a while. You know she'll be fine with me or Maggie. Let her have some girl time. It's not good for you to both be attached at the hip all the time," Carol said softly as she placed a hand on his arm. He felt his tension melt away a little. Her words had hurt him but he knew she was just concerned. It wasn't like he was unaware he was shadowing the girl because he was shit scared of losing her.

"I know," he mumbled, his shoulder slumping a little. Carol felt bad for him. She knew he was struggling to deal with all of this. It was hard enough for him just being in a relationship since it was new to him without adding all this on top.

She glanced over to the girl in question to see her glaring at Spencer as he said something. Carol frowned and tapped Daryl's arm. When he looked at her she gestured with her head over to them and Daryl looked over. He tensed. He could read Zoey like a book and not only was she uncomfortable, she looked mad. And that made him mad.

"C'mon," he huffed, stalking over there with Carol in tow. She had a feeling something was going to go down but she didn't say anything. Spencer was an asshole if she was honest and she was protective of Zoey herself. Hence why she just lectured her best friend about giving her space. If Spencer was giving her trouble she'd gladly let Daryl hand his ass to him.

Daryl stormed over and just as he reached the driveway, he heard words that boiled his blood as well as Carols.

"You think he won't hurt you? It's just a matter of time. He has a temper. I know guys like him. It starts with just words but sooner or later he's gonna hurt you," Spencer jabbed, his tone cold and harsh and Zoey clenched her jaw and glared at him. The others cringed, seeing Daryl as he stood there behind him. It was like time slowed down and Zoe's eyes almost bugged out of her head as Daryl grabbed Spencer's shoulder, turning him around. Daryl's fist collided with his face knocking him off his feet. Daryl pounced on him, grabbing the collar of his shirt.

"Yer right, I do have a temper, but I ain't touch no one that ain't deserve it and I sure as fuck ain't hit no damn woman," Daryl growled, raising his fist to hit him again. It was like he had tunnel vision. All he could see was this smarmy prick who was trying to tell his girl he would hurt her and it made him more mad than he'd ever been. His fist hit his jaw once more before he felt hands on him, struggling to drag him away in all his fury.

He could just about make out the frantic pleas of those around him but through it all he heard her. He heard Zoey begging him to stop and it was like the cloud lifted off him and he stopped struggling against the hold Abe and Rick had on him. Spencer lay on the floor groaning, his jaw and eye already swollen. Everyone was staring at him and when he turned his eyes to his girl she had a look on her face he couldn't quite read. And that bothered him. He always read her perfectly.

"My house, now," Rick growled at him, feeling as he stopped fighting them. Daryl gave the girl one last look, watching as some people helped Spencer to his feet. Daryl trudged off after Rick, his hand hurting like a bitch.

When they got to Rick's house he gave him a look that made him avert his eyes. He knew he was about to get an ear-bashing. Rick had that cop look all over his damn face.

"You wanna tell me what the fuck that was about?" he asked incredulously, making Daryl scoff and shake his head.

"Prick got what was comin' to him. Goin' round tellin' people bullshit. Tellin' Zoey I'mma end up hurtin' her cause I got a temper," he glowered.

"So what? He's goin' around tellin' people you got a temper and the logical thing in your mind is to pounce on him and beat the shit out of him? To prove him right?!" Rick was shouting now and it startled Daryl a little. He felt like he was being scolded by his father and he sneered at him.

"Ain't nothin' logical about it. I got mad. He's gonna stand there and make my girl feel uncomfortable like that? I could see it all over her. He's all up in her space spoutin' off bullshit like I'm some woman beater!" he fumed, glaring at Rick. Rick shook his head before wiping a hand over his face.

"This isn't the way to solve things brother. You come to me if you have problems with someone here. Me! And I'll deal with it! You don't go around beatin' the shit out of people here Daryl!" Rick hissed, making Daryl clench and unclench his fists by his sides.

"I ain't gotta do shit! If some prick went up to Michonne and started spewin' all this bullshit you'd beat 'em to the ground! Actin' like ya ain't got no damn temper of ya own when ya beat the fuckin' shit outta Pete for what he did!" he yelled, stepping closer to Rick as he squared off with him.

"I snapped. And I shouldn't have. That ain't the way we solve things here anymore. You're my best friend, my brother. I love you like my own blood but I'm the leader here Daryl. Best remember that. You haven't been the same since she got sick and this is gettin' out of hand. Don't make me separate you both, brother," Rick said carefully, his voice low.

Daryl looked at him with burning fury behind his blue eyes and Rick swallowed thickly. He really thought he was about to get a punch to the face too but this shit needed to be said. Daryl was simmering with rage. Everyone fucking talking shit about him like this, like he was some God awful person. It was gnawing away at him. Fueling the bad thoughts about himself that had been pushed away because of Zoey. She made him feel worth something. Like a good man. Now he was back to feeling worthless and nothing more than a piece of shit. He stepped right into Ricks personal space and Rick stood tall, trying not to let it bother him even though he had to admit he did feel intimidated.

"It'll be a cold day in hell 'fore ya take her away from me, _brother_. Ya took my kin away from me once, I ain't gonna let ya do it a second time," he snarled low, his voice rough as he looked at him. Rick shook his head, his words making his heart ache a little. He'd always felt guilty for the Merle thing. Leaving him there on the roof to die like that. Sure he got away but everything that happened after, Merle being involved with the governor, his death, he knew it was on him.

"I need you, Daryl. You're my right hand. I can't have you doin' this, scarin' everybody. I get you got mad. I fuckin' get it. But I need you on board with this. I can't run this place by myself," Rick sighed, looking defeated. Daryl's words seemingly taking the wind right out of his sails. Daryl looked at him for a minute, his own heart weighing heavy. He didn't fight with Rick often and never like this. He hated fighting with him. He hated dragging up the past because that's what it was. The past. They were both different people now and they had forged a bond despite all odds and Daryl felt a kinship to the man like his own flesh and blood. But the threat of him taking Zoey away made him feel murderous.

"Just keep the prick away from me and Zo and we won't have any problems," he huffed, glaring at him one last time before he stormed out. He almost slammed the door but in the back of his mind, he thought of little Judith who was no doubt sleeping upstairs.

As he walked back down the street he just felt like shit. His anger ebbing away and being replaced by shame. He knew what he did wasn't really the right thing to do but he hadn't been able to control himself. Zoey's obvious discomfort coupled with the pricks words had him seeing red. The people walking around stared at him cautiously and he sneered to himself. People seemed scared of him now. Of course he had to fuck all this up. Zoey was nowhere to be seen and he was worried what she would say when he saw her. The shame only got worse and by the time he entered the house, he wanted to crawl into a hole a die.


	18. Chapter 18

**I know you guys have been waiting for this shit looool**

**One more chapter after this one.**

When he walked in Zoey was sat on the couch and she jumped up when she saw him. She rushed over, taking his bruised swollen hand on her own as she frowned. She blinked up at him and he couldn't look her in the eye, feeling like such a piece of shit. Like he'd proved the asshole right and now everyone was scared of him. No doubt thought he was a fucking woman beater.

"Ya know I'd never hurt ya right?" he asked brokenly, finally glancing at her through his hair. She gave him a little smile and nodded.

"I know. I have no doubt you'd never lay a hand on me. You always keep me safe. Like today," she said softly, making him tilt his head curiously at her. She didn't seem upset with him at all. He had expected her to shout at him or give him that disappointed look that made him want to run off into the woods and never come home.

Instead, she led him over to the couch and shoved him to sit before she scurried off into the kitchen. She came back seconds later with a dish towel soaked in cold water. She sat next to him and started cleaning up his hand and he just looked at her confused.

"Ya not mad?" he asked sounding bewildered.

"Why would I be mad? He's an asshole, I'm glad you decked him," she said matter of factly. Daryl only got more confused and tilted his head at her. She looked at him and heaved a sigh as she tossed the cloth onto the coffee table.

"I'll admit you didn't need to keep hitting him. I thought you might cave his face in for a second. But he deserved it. Saying all that shit about you," she frowned, her big blue eyes feeling like they were penetrating into his soul.

"So ya not… not scared of me or nothin'?" he asked hesitantly. Every mother fucker here seemed to be. Except for his family. They knew what he was like.

"No. I'm not. You didn't scare me, if anything it was kind of…" she trailed off, looking down as her cheeks heated up and he squinted at her suspiciously.

"Kind of what?" he asked warily, watching as she turned her eyes back up to him.

"It was kind of hot okay? Having you just swoop in and punch him like that," she mumbled, her cheeks getting redder by the second as his jaw almost hit the floor. She shook her head and went to stand up, clearly about to scurry off since she was embarrassed. But as she stood he grabbed her wrist and yanked on it lightly, causing her to sit in his lap straddling him.

"Kinda hot huh?" he smirked, loving how her cheeks were a pretty pink colour as she snorted and looked down.

"You're so smug it's making my eyes hurt," she huffed playfully. He grinned at her, shaking his head. He fucking loved her. She always managed to make shit better and feel lighter. He also couldn't deny it was hot that she liked him defending her like that.

"Like me swoopin' in, comin' to ya rescue?" he asked, his voice dropping an octave as he kissed her neck softly. Her breathing picked up, a thrill running down her spine at his tone and how his hands greedily grabbed at her hips. Her eyes fluttered closed as she nodded, enjoying the attention he was lavishing her neck with.

"Like me bein' all protective?" he drawled against her skin before nipping at her throat. She moaned, her head falling back and he watched her with rapt attention, loving watching her when she was like this.

She could feel him getting hard under her and without thought she found herself grinding against him, making him moan and nip at her neck again. The chemistry the pair had was always on fire. Like a spark igniting about to blow. He was nipping and sucking her neck, leaving marks. The attention Spencer had shown her was getting under his skin and he was staking his claim on her visibly so every fucker here would be reminded of him when they saw her.

"Asked ya a question sweetheart," he said firmly, making her squeak as his hands gripped her ass under her dress.

"Yes," she moaned softly, her cheeks heating up. She did find it sexy when he was protective of her. He groaned right next to her ear, arching up at her as his fingers dug into the flesh on her ass cheeks.

At first, when they started being sexual with one another, he had been hesitant and gentle, like he thought she was made of glass. She was glad he was at first, her mental state hadn't been great. But she was much better now, much like her older self and just like the older version of herself, she still liked the same things in bed. Daryl had started being more vocal, more dominant in the bedroom and she loved it. It wasn't scary for her, it wasn't dominant in a selfish way that he would force her to do things and just take what he wanted from her. It was dominant in a good way. Being a sexy bossy bastard but she knew he would also take care of her and look after her. She felt safe and cared for with him. She found herself wanting to obey him, to please him because despite how he would order her about sometimes in bed, she knew if she really didn't want to do something he wouldn't be upset in the least.

She fisted his hair and kissed him hungrily, catching him off guard for a brief moment. He kissed her back with just as much need, pulling her closer if it was even possible. Things were getting intense between them when a knock broke them apart at their door. She whined and Daryl growled in frustration, the pair still like they hoped the person would just go away. Another loud knock sounded and Zoey huffed as she stood up.

"Hurry up and make them go away," she whined, making him smirk at her with how eager she was.

"I'll try," he snorted, making her squint at him. She stepped closer to him, a mischievous glint in her eye as she leant close to his ear. He shivered when her breath tickled him and her soft fingers traced the skin on his lower belly under his shirt.

"I want you to fuck me until I can't walk, so you better try," she smirked, knowing how her words would affect him. She was ready, she was done waiting and pussyfooting around. He had worked her up and she wanted him.

She took a step back trying to look all coy and innocent and he blinked at her. The look on his face was priceless. A mix between shock that she had uttered those words to him and a deep need for her as he glared at her with his hooded gaze. She saw his Adam's apple bob in his throat as he swallowed thickly, glancing to the door like he was considering not opening it at all. Another knock made him roll his eyes, it obvious that whoever it was wasn't about to go away.

"Best answer that, I'll be waiting upstairs," she grinned cheekily. He squinted at her as he watched her prance off upstairs and he trudged over to the door, swinging it open with a scowl.

"The fuck ya want?" he growled at Rick who stood there with a quirked brow. Daryl's hair was all over the place and Ricks's eyes looked over Daryl's shoulder like he expected to see Zoey, feeling like he interrupted something he shouldn't have. She was nowhere to be seen though.

"I just wanted to come by and apologise for being so harsh earlier. You know how stressed I've been lately. Especially with some people pushin' back at me. But I shouldn't have spoke to you that way," Rick sighed. It had been weighing heavy on his mind and he couldn't settle unless he knew he and Daryl were on good terms again.

"Yeah, s'fine. We both said shit we didn't mean. That all?" Daryl mumbled impatiently, glancing over to the stairs. Rick watched him carefully realising he had indeed interrupted something.

"I mean it, Daryl. I don't like fightin' with you, I need to know we're good," Rick pushed, making Daryl huff and shift on the spot.

"We're good. That all?" he asked giving Rick a pointed look. Rick tilted his head a little, an amused smirk spreading across his face with how skittish Daryl was being.

"You sure seem in a rush to get back inside. You sure you're not still mad?" he asked. Daryl squinted, the look on Rick's face told him a different story to his words. Rick knew what he was doing and Daryl wanted to smack him upside the head.

"I ain't mad...I just… Zo's waitin' on me so…" he admitted, hoping being blunt with him was enough to make the man fucking leave.

"Oh really? What you guys up to?" Rick smirked. Daryl felt the tips of his ears burning as he glared at him.

"Nothin' since ya stood here makin' me talk to ya," he glowered. Rick snorted and shook his head. He couldn't help himself.

"I won't keep you any longer. I just want you to know I do mean it though, I am sorry," he said with a small smile. Daryl found himself relaxing a little as he looked at him.

"M'sorry too. We were both assholes, but let's just move past it. We're good," he said with a nod, making RIck smile wider at him and pat his arm. Daryl didn't actually realise just how tense he felt over fighting with Rick. He never liked fighting with the man but now he felt like a weight had been lifted that they were both okay.

"Ya gon' leave or what?" Daryl snorted when Rick still didn't go. Rick grinned at him holding his hands up in surrender.

"You sure you don't want me to join in? Might be fun," he teased, making Daryl squint at him and flip him off.

"Should be ashamed of yaself. I'mma tell Michonne when I next see her," Daryl snorted.

"Ah shit, don't do that. I'd have the pointy end of her katana up my ass," he laughed as he took a step backwards. Daryl grinned at him and shook his head as he watched him leave. He shut the door behind him feeling better now they sorted shit. Then he remembered his girl waiting upstairs and what they were finally going to do. They'd done a lot of shit together but they hadn't had sex yet. He had been waiting for her cue with that one and now she was very clear with what she wanted. He just hoped she hadn't changed her mind in the time that had passed with Rick at the door.

He toed his boots off and made his way upstairs. By the time he reached the bedroom, he had already taken his vest and shirt off. He walked in and she wasn't in the room. He frowned to himself as he tossed the clothes onto the floor near the bed. He jumped out of his fucking skin as something grabbed at his sides, an unmanly yelp leaving his lips as he whirled around. Zoey burst out laughing at the noise he made and he glared at her as he tried to calm his rapidly beating heart.

"The fuck girl? Scared the shit outta me," he huffed, a hand over his heart. She bit her lip to stifle her laughter as she tried to look contrite. She failed though, miserably and he squinted at her amused face.

"I couldn't help myself," she grinned innocently at him. His eyes trailed her body realising suddenly how naked she was.

Her marks didn't bother him, he actually really didn't even notice them anymore when they were doing shit like this. All he could see was his beautiful completely fucking naked girl stood there batting her lashes at him all innocent-like. It made his dick ache and he walked towards her, making her smirk and step back until she hit the wall. It was like when he was drunk and he pinned her against the wall. She felt breathless as she looked at the predatory look he was giving her.

"Cheeky lil thing huh?" he smirked, making her cheeks flush as he mirrored his words from when he wanted her when he had been drinking. All she could do was blink up at him helpless and he pressed his body against hers, trapping her against the wall.

"Cat got ya tongue?" he purred as he leant down, ghosting her lips with his. She closed her eyes and whined at his teasing.

"You fight dirty," she huffed, opening her eyes again as he moved away from her, leaving her body feeling cold.

"Damn right I do," he smirked, his blue eyes not leaving hers as he rummaged in his pocket and pulled out a condom.

He took his pants and boxers off, leaving him as naked as she was, each getting a good eyeful of the other. He tossed his jeans in the pile with the rest of his clothes as he made his way over to the bed. He propped up some pillows against the wall and got on the bed, sat leaning against them as he put the rubber on. He looked at her, his ego growing noticing how she was outright ogling him like she was. It made him feel fucking good. He gestured with his head for her to come over and it sent a thrill right through him when she smiled to herself and obeyed.

She climbed into his lap and he was practically purring as he nuzzled her cheek affectionately. He was so fucking ready for this, to finally feel her around him. He was disappointed he had to use a fucking condom. He'd love to feel her fully but he knew they couldn't risk it. He moaned as she kissed him ferociously. It seemed more intense than usual, the pair more needy as they groped at each other and kissed each other breathless. His breathing hitched when she moved away, grabbing his dick and lining him up with her. The anticipation was killing him and his eyes never left her face. This was a big fucking deal. He knew it, she knew it. She hadn't had sex since the abuse she endured and this was step further than fooling around like they had been. They locked eyes as she sunk down onto his cock with a gasp, making him groan and squeezed his eyes shut.

Holy fuck she was tight. So fucking tight and hot and he felt like he'd died and gone to heaven. It had been forever since he'd had the pleasure of being buried inside of a woman and this was fucking everything. She clung to his broad shoulders, the pair unmoving as she adjusted. He was glad she had to be still for a moment because he would have gone off like a fucking horny teen and hated himself for the rest of his life. He opened his eyes, his heart swelling as she gave him a little smile before biting her lower lip. His hands were around her, stroking her back lovingly as he leaned up and kissed her tenderly. As much as he could fuck her into the mattress until she was screaming his name, this was their first time and he wanted it to be special. He knew it was special for him, no matter how much of a pussy that made him.

She kissed him back, the excitement blooming in her stomach and she rolled her hips testing the waters. It sent a jolt of pleasure through her and she moaned against his lips as he gasped, threading a hand into her long hair and fisting it. She felt fucking heavenly and he felt love drunk as he arched up at her, needing more friction. She took her cue as she started moving her hips more, the pair of them panting against the other's lips. It was intense despite the slow pace, the air around them like an electric current as it sparked around them. The hand splayed on her back held her close to him as he arched up, meeting her motions. He couldn't remember sex ever feeling this fucking good before. He felt like he was falling off the edge off a cliff.

Their moans filled the room as she moved faster, their pleasure ramping up a notch. Daryl could feel the tingling at the base of his spine starting, he knew he wouldn't last much longer. Everything felt too intense, magnified even. He moved his hand between them, rubbing circles around her clit and relishing in the loud moan that left her lips. Hearing and seeing her in the throes of pleasure was always something he loved. She was a sight to behold like this. She rode him faster, grinding herself against his thumb and he groaned.

"Shit girl," he moaned, his eyes squeezing shut as he felt his release rapidly approaching, no hope of stopping it from happening. She just felt too damn good.

He could feel her fluttering around his cock and he knew she was close too. He just really hoped he could get her to cum before he did so he didn't leave her hanging. He rubbed her clit a little faster and she gasped loudly. He watched her intently as her body shook, his dick being squeezed so hard she felt like she might push him out of her. Feeling her tighten around him as she came pushed him over the edge and he grunted, hiding his face in her neck as he bucked his hips to into her. He came hard, spilling himself into the rubber before his body went lax. They were both panting as she sagged against him and he stroked her back softly, kissing her shoulder.

She sat up looking at him and his heart ached in his chest. He wasn't sure if it was just him or if she felt the connection between them get even stronger. Like bonds forged in iron tying them to each other forever. Maybe he was just being a little bitch because he came? Who fucking knew? She smiled sweetly at him and his lips quirked up too, unable to help himself. They were still riding their high and no words were needed for the intensity of the moment, how their feelings seemed to grow. She leant down and captured his lips with her own. His hands came around her again, stroking her back as he kissed her. Slow and sensual as his tongue massaged hers. One more hurdle passed. His heart only growing as they passed it.

"I love ya," he rasped against her lips when he needed to pull away for air. The radiant smile she gave him made him melt into a fucking puddle.

"I love you too," she said with a grin, making him smile up at her adoringly. They needed to invent a whole new word for how he felt about her because love felt redundant. He didn't love her. The word didn't even come close.

She was his everything, and he wanted to be hers. He felt like their souls were so entwined, that they'd always been that way. That everything that led him to that moment, even all the pain and heartbreak he endured along the way, it was to lead him here to her. He found himself for the first time in his life feeling happy. He didn't feel bitter about his past, not when the reason for it all was Zoey. He would do it all again, go through every painful memory if it meant he would have her forever. She was worth all the pain in the world.


	19. Chapter 19

**This is it guys. I wasn't sure whether to do one more chapter after this but it felt right to end it where I did. Sequel maybe at some point? Let me know. I'm always open for suggestions and shit. If you guys love these two I'd be up for doing more of them when I've got to my other stories.**

**I hope you enjoyed this one. It took me to places I didn't expect it to go when I first started it but that's why I love writing.**

**I'll be starting on the sequel to Flames very soon and I have another Daryl story I'll be posting after this one.**

**I hate writing endings so I hope this makes you happy and it's okay for you lovelies.**

**Thank you for reading and being on this journey with me! I love you guys!**

"What about this one?" Glenn asked as he glanced at Daryl curiously. Daryl walked over, his brow furrowing before he shook his head.

"Nah. It's way too big," he huffed, getting frustrated that he couldn't seem to find the right thing he was looking for.

"I thought you said you wanted big?" Glenn asked with a frown.

"Not that big. She's fuckin' tiny. Put that on her finger she'd fall right over," Daryl snorted, Glenn shook his head with a wry grin.

"We should have brought Eric along. He already has a few ideas on what rings she might like. He could have brought his notebook with him," Aaron said softly as he looked at a ring in his hand.

"Notebook?" Daryl asked hesitantly as he watched him. Aaron put the ring down and looked at Daryl amused.

"Come on. You really think if you tell him you're planning on proposing to Zoey he wouldn't start planning things? He's already got everything planned out, you won't have to lift a finger when she says yes," Aaron chuckled. His husband had been so excited ever since Daryl mentioned he wanted to ask Zoey to marry him.

"Ain't sure she'll say yes," Daryl sighed, being his usual pessimistic self. Both Glenn and Aaron turned to look at him like he had grown another head.

"You're kidding right?" Glenn asked incredulously as Daryl just shrugged at him.

"Of course she'll say yes! How could you even doubt that?" Aaron chided with a frown. Daryl rolled his eyes and gave him a look.

"And how the fuck d'ya know she'll say yes?" he asked sceptically.

"Because she loves you more than anything. Anyone can see that. Trust me, if Maggie would agree to marry me, Zoey will agree to marry you," Glenn snorted, fishing out another ring from the broken counter. They were in a run-down jewellery store. Most things still here since no one really had a need for these things now. Except for the current moment.

"What about this one?" Glenn asked again as he held another ring out. Daryl took it and inspected it. He didn't really know what he was looking for. He couldn't say he'd done this shit before. But he knew when he saw this ring that it was it. It just felt right. It had a decent-sized diamond in the middle with a few smaller ones either side. The silver ring just seemed right to him and he nodded, a smile forming on his face. The lengths he had gone to in order to figure out her ring size was comical. At first, Maggie had offered up her ring so he could see if it fit and whilst she was asleep he had slipped it onto her finger. It was a little big though. In his desperation he had ended up using a bit of string, wrapping it around her finger and cutting it so he had a string the size of the circumference of her fucking finger. Rick had found it hilarious when he told him.

He hadn't meant for everyone to know. Whilst Zoey was having a girls night, Daryl had gone over to Ricks. Aaron, Eric and Glenn were also there and as he quietly spoke to Rick about his plan to ask her, Eric had overheard him. Of course, the man was excited and announced it to the whole room and he wanted the ground to swallow him whole as they all made a big deal out of it. He was glad now that they knew though, that they were helping him with this. Rick was back home distracting his girl whilst he picked the best ring for her.

After rummaging in the back to find the right size for her and grabbing some wedding bands for the pair, something Aaron suggested that he wouldn't have thought about, they made their way home. When he got out of the truck Rick walked down the porch steps to meet him with a grin.

"How is she?" Daryl asked him, worrying about her as he always did.

"She's fine. She's in there with Judith and Carl, I think we distracted her enough. Did you get it?" Rick asked with a grin. Daryl had been taken aback by how excited his family was over this, it made his heart swell in his chest.

"Yeah," Daryl smiled, unable not to as he grabbed the box out of his pocket. He opened it and Rick looked, nodding in approval. He heard the front door open and Zoey appeared and he stuffed the box back into his pocket. The nerves were running rampant in him now. He had all he needed and he was planning on getting it over with today. He was shitting himself that she would say no.

"You're back!" she beamed at him, making his heart beat all funny in his chest. A month had passed since they first had sex but no matter how long they had been together, she always made him feel like his insides were mush. She bounded over, kissing his lips softly and he felt the tips of his ears turned pink as Rick smirked at him.

Later that night after dinner Zoey was washing the dishes as Daryl paced in the living room. He was trying not to freak out visibly but he couldn't help it. It was one thing thinking about doing it, but actually proposing to her and putting himself in such a vulnerable position was terrifying. He'd never thought much of marriage, even before the turn. He had always thought it was pointless. People still broke their vows and it just seemed like a way for people to throw money around and have the spotlight on them. After the turn it seemed even more stupid. When Glenn and Maggie got married he didn't see the point in it. It wasn't like there were laws and shit now anyway. But now he found himself wanting that with her. He couldn't explain it but he wanted them to officially be bound together. To declare their love and take the next step. He felt like a fucking idiot for wanting such a thing.

"Are you okay?" Zoey asked, making him jump as he hadn't heard her sneak up on him. She frowned as she looked him over. He was so jittery and acting strange.

"You're acting weird, what's wrong?" she frowned. He shook his head and looked at the floor and her heart was hammering away. She was thinking the worst of course. Wondering if something happened when he was out the walls. What if he was bit and he couldn't bring himself to tell her? He was sweating, a sheen of sweat on his forehead, what if he had a fever? Her heart was sinking and she stepped closer, brushing the hair from his face.

"Did something happen when you were out?" the concern in her voice made his heart ache. He just needed to do this. Rip it off like a damn band-aid before she worried herself sick.

"I gotta do somethin'. And...and I ain't want ya to laugh at me alright?" he said carefully. It felt like the breath was sucked out of her lungs as he looked at her. He looked so small. Like a young boy who was scared and lost. It made her feel weird but she nodded at his bizarre request. He inhaled deeply trying to calm himself before he rummaged in his pocket. He got down on one knee and Zoey's eyes bugged out of her head as he opened the box with the ring in it. Her brain was trying to catch up with her and it felt like her heart stopped beating entirely as she just blinked down at him.

"Ya know I ain't good with this shit. Ain't good with words but I… I know it might seem stupid, with the world the way it is. But I really want ya to be my wife. I wanna be yer husband. To treat ya like the queen I know ya are. I want… I want to spend the rest of my life showin' ya how much I love ya...if ya'll have me," he fumbled over his words as he looked up at her imploring, fully expecting her to shoot him down.

She was silent for a moment and every second was killing him. He just needed her to reject him and get it over with.

"Yes," she whispered, her lower lip quivering as tears filled her eyes.

"What?" he asked sounding dumbfounded at her answer. She snorted as she wiped her eyes and shook her head at him. She had no idea why he thought she would say no. She wanted to shake him for even thinking that.

"Yes! I'll marry you!" she sniffled with a laugh.

Daryl couldn't even put into words how elated he was. How his heart expanded in his chest as he stared at her in disbelief. He grinned at her, his own eyes pricking with tears as his shaky hand took out the ring and slipped it onto her finger. He stood up as she smiled at the ring admiring it and it made him feel good that he picked right. It was a perfect fit too.

"How did you know my size?" she asked incredulously.

"Don't ask," he snorted, wiping his eyes as she stepped closer. She pulled him down and kissed him hard, the pair pouring their emotion into the kiss. He was still shocked she said yes.

"I love you Mr Dixon," she grinned up at him. He felt like he was getting lost in her blue eyes as he looked down adoringly at her.

"I love ya too Mrs Dixon," he smirked, making her laugh lightly.

"How do we do this? Do we have an actual wedding or are we married now?" she asked curiously as he stroked her cheek affectionately.

"No fuckin' clue. Best ask Eric," he snorted. She quirked a brow looking at him.

"Eric?" she asked curiously.

"Aaron said somethin' about a notebook. He's planned the whole fuckin' thing," he said with a shrug. She laughed and shook her head. It didn't surprise her really. The man got excited about anything.

"Does everyone know?" she asked, leaning into him as he nuzzled her cheek. Obviously from what he said Aaron and Eric knew and she had a feeling Glenn knew since Daryl was on runs with him and no doubt helped with the ring.

"I dunno. Few people. Mighta ran their mouth off though so I've no idea," he murmured into her hair and he inhaled her sweet scent. He could just lose himself in her forever. He fucking wanted to. He never would have imagined himself to feel this way about anyone. To love them like this, to want to marry them. Even after all they had been through together, it felt surreal to him. Never had he felt happiness this great before. He looked at her and he felt like everything was right with the world, despite all that was wrong outside of those walls. She was everything to him. He lived and breathed her. She was a part of him and he was a part of her. All it fucking took was the world to end for him to finally get his happy ending.


End file.
